


Let's Pick Up Where We Left Off

by TheRedR0bin



Series: The Best Man and The Photographer [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Rating May Change, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Slice of Life, Slow Burn-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedR0bin/pseuds/TheRedR0bin
Summary: When Naruto decides that he's not ready for a relationship, he and Sasuke decide to remain friends.Afterall, they've only had one brief fling, and Sasuke doesn't mind...... Really, he doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. :P
> 
> Just know that updates might be slow, but it will definitely happen. ^^
> 
> (Sequel to The Best Man and The Photographer, so I suggest you read that first.)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Two weeks following Itachi's and Izumi’s departure on their honeymoon, Sasuke reclines on the sofa in his living room with his laptop set astride his legs, reviewing the Uchiha Corp’s quarterly financial reports. It is boring work, but not any less necessary. Usually, this particular task is undertaken by his older brother but since he is away, it falls to Sasuke to do so.

 

He lets out a soft breath and stretches out his legs. His phone sits beside him; inconspicuous and silent, and his lips curve into a frown.

 

After the events of his brother's wedding, he and Naruto continued to remain in contact. Nothing out of the ordinary; they are  _ friends _ after all. Of what had–almost–transpired between the two of them in the bathroom  _ that day _ , Sasuke mentioned to no one. If Naruto did, he never said and Sasuke never asked. It is a topic neither of them broached. Not for any other reason except Sasuke wanting to respect Naruto's wishes, setting aside his own.

 

Not that they've had much time to talk about it even if they wanted to. After designing the wedding album, Naruto had busied himself with various other projects. Being a freelance photographer isn't an easy profession, and it is a craft he has had to market very carefully. Sasuke soon learned that despite Naruto quickly making a name for himself, there are many who try to take advantage of the fact that he isn't tied to any one agency and use it to get him to take jobs for less than the price he quotes.

 

Naruto still manages to make time to meet Sasuke somehow, every few days for breakfast or lunch, and sometimes dinner–though usually, those meetings never last longer than an hour or two. Although he does send him text messages, almost relentlessly. Naruto is as boisterous over texts as he is in person.

 

It had become so commonplace between the two of them that the past two days of radio silence set Sasuke on edge.

 

The man is supposed to be on a week-long assignment in Thailand at the moment; he had told Sasuke about it before he left. But it has been two full days since then, and so far there has been not a sound from him whatsoever.

 

Of course, Naruto is a grown man, fully capable of looking after himself. And Sasuke has no real claim to him–apart from being his friend–yet he can't help but worry. Which is ridiculous, if you ask him, considering how much he used to tell Itachi off for  _ worrying _ about him. 

 

He clicks his tongue in annoyance and sets his laptop on the coffee table before standing; stretching and feeling his back pop satisfyingly. According to the clock on the wall, it is well past dinner time–which explains why his stomach is making rumbling noises in demand to be fed.

 

Just as he is making his way towards the kitchen, his phone pings. Sasuke immediately rushes back, swiping the device off the couch cushion and unlocking it hastily. He is disappointed, however, for the message he receives isn't from Naruto. It is only his cousin Shisui, reminding him of the family dinner planned for the following weekend–when Itachi and Izumi are expected back from their honeymoon.

 

He runs a hand over his face, feeling a little stupid, and replies to the message with a curt  _ understood _ .

 

It is not until much later, just as he is exiting the shower, wearing a pair of his favourite pyjama pants and toweling his hair dry, that his phone begins to ring; blaring loudly from the living room. He is slightly less enthusiastic in rushing to fetch it this time–answering it and putting it on speakerphone.

 

' _Sasuke!_ ’ comes the cheerful voice, filling the room and Sasuke sags with relief. ' _Hellooo!_ _Anybody there?_ ’ Naruto calls out when Sasuke doesn't answer immediately.

 

'Hn. Dobe. Where the hell have you been?’

 

' _ Aw, were you worried about me? _ ’ cooes Naruto. He sounds amused and Sasuke cannot help but roll his eyes.

 

'Of course not,’ he replies, feeling a little miffed.

 

' _ I didn't mean to worry you, although I'm really touched you are- _ ’

 

'I wasn't.’

 

A chuckle follows. ' _ How are you, Sasuke? _ ’

 

'I think that's a question I need to be asking you,’ he replies, taking Naruto off the speaker and cradling the phone to his ear. 'How’s Thailand?’

 

' _ It’s hot and humid, I'm sweating in places I didn't even know I could, and I am apparently the prime food source for what seems to be all the mosquitoes in Bangkok, _ ’ rants Naruto. Sasuke can just picture the man flailing his arms as he says that. ' _ But man, this place is  _ beautiful _! _ ’

 

Sasuke smiles at his excitement as he settles himself on his bed.

 

' _Have you ever been to Bangkok?_ _I wish you could be here to see it with me,’_ Naruto continues without giving Sasuke much chance to answer.

 

'What about work? How is work?’ interrupts Sasuke, trying to redirect the conversation. He wants to ask what took Naruto so long to call him–or why at the very least he didn't drop a message–but he also thinks that it can just be that he is not on Naruto's priority list of people to contact when travelling. He doesn't want to come off as needy, and… he doesn’t care.

 

Really. He doesn't.

 

' _ Ah, before we get to that, you wouldn't believe what happened to me the moment I got here– well, sort of. _ ’ Sasuke can just picture the animated expression on his face as he speaks. ' _ My phone was stolen! _ ’

 

'What!’ exclaims Sasuke, eyebrows drawing together into deep furrow.

 

' _... Or I lost it. I don't actually know what happened. I’m sure I had it with me when I got off the flight, but when I got to the hotel it wasn't there! _

 

' _ Thank heavens Tou-chan taught me to have backups of everything online, so I didn't lose anything of importance. It just took me a while to buy a new phone. _ ’ He hears Naruto's pout. ' _ Man, and I  _ really _ liked that phone. _ ’

 

That answers… a lot. While he is glad for the knowledge that Naruto hasn't been ignoring him, Sasuke is much more relieved that Naruto hadn't been mugged or anything of that sort–even if he did lose his phone, he remains unhurt.

 

'You need to be more careful, idiot. Especially when in a country you're unfamiliar with.’

 

Naruto giggles sheepishly. ' _ Anyway, it's almost midnight in Tokyo, yeah? I'll let you get to bed. _ ’ Just as Sasuke is about to protest that midnight is not actually late for him, Naruto continues, ' _ I’ve got a pretty early day, too. _ ’

 

'Right.’

 

' _ Talk to ya later? _ ’

 

At that very moment, Sasuke is glad to be on the other end of the telephone from Naruto, if only because it hides his smile. 'Sure. I'll be in meetings all day tomorrow and the day after, but leave me a message. I'll get back to you.’

 

' _ All work and no play, Sasuke _ ,’ Naruto chuckles.

 

'Shut up, moron,’ Sasuke grumbles, picking at his comforter absentmindedly. 'You better take care of yourself, and don't do anything stupid.’

 

Despite not being right beside him, Naruto's laugh still manages to make Sasuke's heart soar. ' _ Heh, when have I ever done anything stupid? _ ’

 

* * *

 

Naruto returns today.

 

The date marked on his calendar at the office says so; circled in red and stating the time Naruto's flight is scheduled to arrive in Narita–nine p.m. local time.

 

Sasuke tries to squash down the giddiness roaring in his belly… and fails miserably.

 

They had discussed, during one of their telephone conversations–which had occurred much more frequently than they had both expected, at night, usually right before either of them would go to bed–that Sasuke would pick Naruto up from the airport, despite Naruto's protests against it. Saying that he can catch the late train. That Sasuke doesn't need to inconvenience himself by driving  _ all the way _ .

 

Sasuke had asked Naruto to  _ shut up _ , and that was that.

 

It is a Friday, so Sasuke manages to leave work earlier than usual to get home, giving him ample time to take a shower and change before heading out again to meet Naruto.

 

He calculates the time right, which allows him to arrive at Narita International Airport just as Naruto's flight is landing. There is still quite a bit of time to kill, however–it will take Naruto at least another thirty minutes to pass through passport control and baggage claim before he can get out–so Sasuke hangs around the Arrivals terminal, browsing through the souvenir shops while he waits.

 

A little flower stall nearby catches his attention; with a few people huddled around it purchasing bouquets to welcome their loved ones with. Sasuke contemplates for second longer than necessary, before turning away while mumbling, 'Too cliché,’ to himself.

 

As the time grows near, Sasuke tries his hardest to quell the equal parts of trepidation and excitement that begins to bubble within his chest. He fails spectacularly when he spots Naruto walking past the Arrivals gate; his body being overcome with jitters, like he had just consumed multiple cups of coffee, and feeling altogether wide awake and nervous.

 

Naruto, Sasuke admits, no matter how lame it sounds, can be likened to the sun–he smiles, bright, warm, and happy, when he notices Sasuke, and quickens his pace.

 

While Sasuke remains rooted to his spot, biting back the grin that is threatening to take over.

 

'Hey there, stranger,’ greets Naruto cheerily as he reaches Sasuke, dropping his bag to his feet and pulling him forward to wrap him tightly in his arms, catching Sasuke off guard. Naruto is tactile, and while they may have shared friendly touches on the arm or pats on the shoulder, since that time in the bathroom stall they never actually hugged. Until now. His heart stutters as he tentatively returns the embrace. 'It’s so good to see you,’ Naruto chirps as he pulls back, gripping Sasuke's shoulders before letting his hands fall away.

 

'How was your flight?’ Sasuke questions instead of giving thought to the way those words make him feel.

 

Naruto looks…  _ amazing _ , Sasuke's brain supplies uselessly. Sections of his hair have turned a lighter shade of blond, probably after all that exposure to the sun, and his skin has been bronzed at least a shade or two darker than the last time Sasuke saw him. There is also a faint smattering of freckles dusting the bridge of his nose that definitely wasn't there before. He's stunning and it makes Sasuke weak in the knees.

 

Naruto shrugs casually, running a hand through his hair, seemingly unaware of the way Sasuke's eyes are drinking him in. ‘As good as flights can be, I guess.’

 

'Hn.’

 

The man pauses and looks around Sasuke, before drawing his blue gaze back to meet Sasuke's black. He raises an eyebrow inquiringly. 'Where are my flowers?’

 

‘What?’

 

'People are supposed to welcome their family and friends at the airport with flowers.’

 

Sasuke lets his mouth dip into a frown. 'I didn't get you any.’

 

'Aw,’ Naruto says solemnly–and Sasuke can't help but feel a little awful–before it morphs into a playful grin. He pokes at Sasuke's cheek. 'No need to make that face. I don't like cut stems,’ he adds, ‘There is a lack of permanence in that, ya know?’

 

Feeling slightly more relieved at that, Sasuke gives him a smirk. 'I'll keep in mind to get you a flower _ pot _ for when you're walking down the aisle at our wedding–' He stills, realising what he said, and struggles to come up with an excuse to brush off the comment as a joke.

 

Because that _ is _ what he meant it as.

 

Naruto looks momentarily shocked... then grins cheekily. 'What makes you think  _ I'll _ be the one doing the walking down the aisle?’

 

It's light. It's easy. Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief when Naruto doesn't take the words seriously.

 

He scoffs, cuffing Naruto's shoulder. 'Usuratonkachi.' He bends to grab Naruto's bag, making the man protest and try to grab it back, but Sasuke turns to exit the airport unwilling to return the bag to him. 'Come on, let's get you home.’

 

'You're so chivalrous, Sasuke,’ Naruto simpers, batting his eyelashes at him with his hands clasped together. Sasuke responds with flick to the man's ear. 'Ow,’ he pouts.

 

* * *

 

The drive back is as animated as it can be with Naruto in the passenger seat. He begs and pleads with puppy-eyes and his lower lip jutted out into a pout–that Sasuke  _ does not _ think of kissing–until Sasuke concedes and allows him to choose the radio station. He whoops in triumph and chooses a Japanese rock station. It remains as background noise, however, because Naruto talks–no, babbles on about his trip, giving little to no chance for Sasuke to comment. Which he is content with.

 

'Damn, I would have loved to take you along. It was absolutely breathtaking!’ sighs Naruto, turning to sit slightly at an angle so he can look at Sasuke. 'And the temples… gosh… I spent a day there, and came out feeling all spiritualised!’ He grins when Sasuke glances at him. 'Have you been?’

 

'To Thailand?’ Sasuke inquires while performing a shoulder-check before switching lanes to overtake the lorry driving in front of them.

 

'Yup.’

 

'A few times,’ he explains, 'but I was only ever there for business, so not long enough for sightseeing.’

 

'You're such a workaholic,’ Naruto tuts with a shake of his head.

 

'Might I remind you that  _ you _ were there for work, too,’ he counters, side-eyeing Naruto.

 

'Ah, but part of my work involves sightseeing.’ Naruto laughs. 'Besides, I do take time off for myself.’

 

'Good for you?’

 

'Not for you, though.’ Sasuke scoffs at those words, causing Naruto to frown. ‘For your health… and your social life.’ When he doesn't reply, Naruto continues, 'When was the last time you took an actual vacation?’

 

He pauses. When was the last time… even he isn't really sure. 'I spent two days at an onsen in Hokkaido a few months ago.’

 

The man beside him hums thoughtfully. 'And what were you in Hokkaido for? Hm?’ he questions, watching Sasuke closely.

 

Chewing his bottom lip, he hesitates, not really wanting to answer. So instead, he furrows his brow and says defensively, 'I don't have to explain myself to you, Dobe.’ It causes Naruto to laugh at him, and despite the embarrassment colouring his cheeks, Sasuke basks in the sound of it–warming him from within.

 

‘You’re so full of it,’ Naruto manages to say in between chuckles.

 

Sasuke clicks his tongue. 'I just don't see any point in wasting time by being lazy and unproductive.’

 

'It’s called relaxing, not being lazy,’ he tells him, then reaches out to brush his fingers over Sasuke's hand resting on the centre console–effectively startling him with his gentle touch. 'Don’t worry. I, Uzumaki Naruto, vow to teach you, Uchiha Sasuke, how to relax. Properly.’ He pauses to think, and then declares, 'Next weekend.’

 

He regards the blond man with a raised eyebrow. 'What makes you think I don't have anything planned for next weekend?’

 

'Well, even if you do, you better cancel or reschedule because this takes precedence.’

 

Sasuke huffs in amusement. 'You’re such a dork.’

 

Shrugging, Naruto replies with, 'One of my many charms.’

 

Their conversation lapses for a while; the only sounds being the hum of the tires and the music playing from the radio filling the silence. In fact, Naruto remains silent for a surprisingly lengthy period of time that Sasuke chances a peek at him, suspecting he has fallen asleep.

 

He hasn't, but it does look like that's the road he's heading towards, if the way he gives Sasuke a slow, sleepy smile is anything to go by. He shoots right up when Sasuke goes to take the exit off the highway, heading into the city, when Naruto stops him. 'Not the apartment,’ he says, squirming in his seat when Sasuke gives him a questioning look. 'Remember I told you I wanted to move out?’

 

'Yeah?’

 

'Well, I kinda already did.’ He scratches at his cheek. 'To my parents’ house.’ At Sasuke's raised eyebrow he elaborates, 'The lease isn't up until the end of the month, but I didn't want to stay there any longer. So I moved back to my parents’ house. 

 

'It’s probably weird, or cowardly, but I, uh, I couldn't… Tou-chan and Kaa-chan aren't there at the moment, because they're touring South America… but, ya know… it's good when they are there… and when they're not, I have the whole house to myself…’

 

Reaching out with his left hand, Sasuke nudges Naruto's to stop his rambling. 'Calm down. You don't need to explain.’ He squeezes his hand once reassuringly. 'So, where are we headed?’

 

The smile Naruto gives him is soft, vulnerable, and grateful, and Sasuke has to look away before he says or does something stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's parents’ house is a modest two-storey–just large enough for a family of four or five–located in the suburbs of Tokyo; approximately an hour's drive away from the city centre on a good day, and half an hour away from Sasuke's family home.

The perimeter is lined with earthy brown walls, as high as Sasuke's chest, and gates that are made up of wrought iron–the main gate leading up to the front door of the house, and another to the covered garage, which looked large enough to house two cars. Wrought iron trimmings also line the walls on either side of the garage entrance. The house itself is made up of lighter toned brown, brick walls, with grey accents, and a moss green tiled roof.

It exudes a warm, homey feel similar to that of Naruto's own personality.

Sasuke had initially planned to drop Naruto off before heading back, but when Naruto invites him in he finds himself unable to decline the offer.

A loud meow sounds from somewhere within the house, getting louder and louder, until from a room on their left bounds a gigantic, furry,  _ orange _ creature, launching itself at Naruto and tackling the man to the floor of the genkan.

The creature yowls loudly and for a panicked moment Sasuke thinks Naruto is getting attacked, and almost moves to yank the creature off him, until he notices the smile on the man's face as he scrubs his hands through the long fur. 'Ugh, get off, you damn cat!’ Naruto chortles, making no move to push the animal off.

_ That's a  _ cat _? _

'Aw, I missed you, too, big guy,’ he continues to coo. 'Now, come on, we can't be rude to our guest.’ Finally, he shoves the  _ cat _ off and stands, giving Sasuke a grin and dusting off his jeans. Then gestures to the animal, 'Sasuke, meet Kurama,’ and gestures to Sasuke, 'Kurama, this is Sasuke. Be nice.’

The animal– _ the cat _ –stares at Sasuke with piercing amber eyes, ears perked. Sasuke stares back.

'Let him sniff your hand,’ Naruto says motioning for Sasuke to get into a crouch and doing the same. 'You’re in his territory now, so you need to introduce yourself.’

He gets onto his knees with a smirk, holding out the back of his hand for the cat to take a good whiff. At this level, the creature looks even larger. The feline comes forward, sniffing at the outstretched hand; from the fingers all the way to the wrist, before… running a rough, sandpapery tongue over the thin skin of his wrist.

'Hah!’ Naruto cheers, 'he likes you.’

This seems to be an understatement because the cat–Kurama–nudges his way closer to sniff at Sasuke's chin and butt his head against his chest.

'Wow, he  _ really _ likes you,’ Naruto observes with a grin. 'So odd for Kurama. He's such an asshole to most people I've brought home.’

'You  _ brought home _ that many?’ Sasuke teases. Kurama now flops on his back, baring his belly… and audibly purrs when Sasuke glides his hands over the soft, fluffy chest fur.

Naruto's cheeks redden adorably. He smacks Sasuke's shoulder 'Shut up. You know what I mean.’ He chuckles. 'But seriously, are you wearing catnip cologne or something?’ His gaze shifts to his pet. 'Geez, Kurama, so shameless.’

He stands once again, and Sasuke notices the shift in Kurama’s attention. The feline bounds up and after Naruto when the man moves further into the house.

'Hungry?’ the man questions when Sasuke follows him into the kitchen, after setting Naruto's bag down by the entrance. He is rummaging through the cupboards–the kitchen filled with the sound of wooden doors being open and shut–in search of food, Sasuke assumes. ‘Though I’m afraid all I’ll have is instant ramen.’ Sasuke tries not to grimace at the idea of having  _ ramen _ for dinner. Naruto clicks his tongue when he comes up fruitless. 'That old pervert,’ he grumbles, mostly to himself, 'I bet he's the one who ate all my ramen.’

‘Old pervert?’ asks Sasuke, although he can make a pretty good guess to whom Naruto is referring to having heard plenty of stories about the man in question before…

‘Jiraiya,’ he answers with his godfather’s name. ‘He’s been house-sitting.’ Naruto continues rummaging through the cupboards; pouting to himself about the lack of food.

'Don’t fret, idiot. We can get something delivered.’ Sasuke is already opening the delivery app on his phone and handing it over to Naruto before the man can respond.

Frowning in concentration, Naruto scrolls through before he gives up and hands the phone back to Sasuke. 'You choose. I can't decide.’

'You sure you'll be okay with anything I pick?’

'Anything without pickles.’

Naruto hurries away after that, announcing his need for a shower and leaving Sasuke to his own devices.

He ventures into the living room, after placing the order for dinner, with Kurama hot on his heels.

The first thing he notices is how much smaller it is compared to his own family's living room, but that only makes it cosier, homier. Most of the left wall is taken up by the large windows facing the front garden, currently out of view because of the cream curtains that are drawn closed. The centre of the room is taken up by the three-piece set of grey sofas accented with fluffy-looking throw pillows in various colours and patterns, and a square apothecary chest coffee table in the middle–all of which face the reasonably sized flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite the doorway.

The right wall is completely obscured by towering bookshelves, very nearly bursting with the number of books crammed in no particular order into the shelves, though somehow it not as messy as it is aesthetically pleasing. And beside it, in the corner closest to the entrance to the living room stands a grey and blue cat tree with tall towers and wide cubby holes to house Naruto's enormous feline.

Sasuke tries not to think about how his parents might react to having a living room as packed as this one. His parents have always been about minimalism and order, which has transitioned into Sasuke's own way of life as well. He recalls how Naruto complained about how  _ plain _ his own living room was when he had first visited. A smirk tilts his lips at the memory.

A glinting of light to the right of the room catches his eye as he steps further in, and as he moves closer he realises it is a shelf of photo frames of various shapes and sizes. Curiously he goes through each one, taking note that majority of the photographs are of Naruto in different stages of his life–moments frozen in time.

There is one of him as a young boy, perched on the shoulders of a man who looks startlingly like him–with both of them facing the camera and laughing. And another one where he's grinning widely, with an orange coloured party hat on his unruly mop of blond hair, and on either side of him, smiling just as widely, are two people–the same man from the earlier picture and a woman with bright, tomato-red hair–Sasuke guesses are Naruto's parents.

One of a teenaged Naruto standing beside a large, white-haired man, the two of them throwing peace signs at the camera. As well as other photos of Naruto with various people seemingly around the same age as him, and a few more with just Naruto’s parents.

Out of all these photos, the one that catches Sasuke's eye is the one of a younger Naruto–taken maybe a few years before the present–cradling a tiny, orange kitten in his arms, both of them looking worse for wear. But the way Naruto smiles down at the little feline, gentle and loving, tugs at Sasuke's heart. It is the most candid of all the pictures on the shelf.

'That's Kurama, at one month old,’ comes Naruto's voice from over Sasuke shoulder, startling him nearly out of his skin because he hadn't heard the man enter the room. Sasuke swallows hard, trying to get his rapidly beating heart to calm. Naruto doesn't seem to notice however, because he sidles closer–his warmth permeating through his t-shirt and causing the fine hairs on Sasuke's arms stand on end–and continues, 'It was eight years ago. I found him on the way back from football practice, nearly drowned in the mud.

Poor guy was dehydrated and malnourished. The vet didn't think he would make it. But I gotta tell ya, Kurama is a fighter.’ Naruto smiles kindly, not unlike the one in the photo, and strokes one finger over the glass. 'He pulled through, and look at him now.’

At the same time, they turn to look at the feline. What they find is the animal folded in half, licking his butt clean like it's nobody's business.

'Ugh, Kurama,’ sighs Naruto exasperatedly shaking his head.

The ringing of the doorbell announces the arrival of their dinner and Naruto makes a move to answer it, before Sasuke grabs his arm and says, 'I’ve got it.’ When Naruto opens his mouth to protest, he adds, 'Call it a welcome back.’

Naruto acquiesces, if only just.

On request, Sasuke carries the food back into the living room where Naruto is turning on the TV and rearranging the couch pillows. He meets Sasuke's gaze with a grin, trotting over to take the bags from him.

Once they've settled on the sofa, side-by-side, Naruto hands Sasuke his dish and opens his own. Kurama is immediately at his side, nose quivering as he sniffs the air around Naruto inquisitively, meowing softly. His owner laughs, 'Go away, idiot cat,’ and shoves him away. Or tries to. Kurama simply curves around his hand and crawls into Naruto's lap; meowing louder and more insistent. Until Naruto concedes, 'Alright, alright.’ He stands, pushing Kurama to the floor in the process, and makes his way to the kitchen. The feline follows behind without missing a beat. 'You can pick something to watch,’ he calls, 'Remote’s in the coffee table drawer.’

Sasuke flips through the channels, before settling on one playing some sort of old period movie, and waits for Naruto to get back. He hears some rustling coming from the direction of the kitchen, then a loud thud and Naruto cursing, before he's returning–limping slightly–with a small metal bowl in hand. He places the bowl–half-full of dry cat food–on the floor beside where they are seated and moves aside to allow his cat access. 'Kurama always does this when we get take-out,’ he explains as he takes a seat and picks up his container. 'Maybe it's the smell that gets to him, but he always demands for something to nibble while we eat, as well.’ He chuckles with a shake of his head, snapping his chopsticks. 'So, let’s eat?’

He can't help but be impressed at the fiery red colour of the noodles Naruto is downing. After months of getting to know the man, he is aware of his love for spicy food, but this seems to be on a whole new level. The food seems to bring out a gorgeous red flush to Naruto's lips. He silently wonders if it would be as spicy as it looks if he licked it off Naruto's mouth. Sasuke swallows and forces himself to look away; at his own food, which is so much paler in comparison.

'You're not eating.’

His gaze flicks to Naruto's. ‘Hm?’

'Your food.’ Naruto motions to the dish in Sasuke's hands. 'You don't like it?’

'Uh,’ Sasuke tries to come up with an excuse, 'I forgot to ask them to hold the beans.’

'Eh? You don't like beans?’

He grimaces. 'No.’ It isn't a complete lie; while he didn't mind the vegetable, he definitely wouldn't have any complaints if there weren't any in his dish.

Naruto laughs and holds out his own bowl. 'Here, give them to me.’

Sasuke happily relinquishes them.

'Is there something you do like?’ questions Naruto, taking a bite out of his food. 'Ah, apart from tomatoes,’ he adds before Sasuke could reply.

_ You _ , Sasuke's mind supplies. 'Onigiri,’ he tells him instead, 'and mushrooms, I guess.’ After a momentary thought, he continues, 'Anything other than beans… and sweet things.’

'Heh, gotcha!’

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the week flows by without much commotion, much too slow for Sasuke's liking–crawling inch by inch, second by second, until Sasuke is near ready to pull his hair out in frustration.

Not that  _ he _ would react like that, of course.

And by the time Friday rolls around, he is more than ready for the week to end. Of course, there is a bright side to all this; the trip to an onsen in Hakone Naruto has been raving about throughout the week. Which is why, Sasuke has holed himself up in his office, trying to get his work done in time. But alas, not all goes as planned, because here is Shisui, doing his very best to be a fucking thorn in Sasuke's side.

He takes in a breath and exhales slowly, before addressing the man lounging on the sofa in his office. 'Shisui nii-san, I'm sure you have your own set of employees to torture for your entertainment. Why the hell are you hanging around in my office?’

His cousin sits up, looking appalled with his hand placed over his chest in shock. 'Sasuke! How could you think I torture my employees? I adore all of them. They're like my own little children.’

Sasuke scoffs. 'Yes, and I'm the nicest boss there is.’

'No, actually, that would be me. You're just a regular sourpuss,’ supplies Shisui helpfully with his arms crossed over his chest, nodding his head seriously.

Sasuke clicks his tongue. 'Some people have actual work they need to get done.’

'That is true, little brother,’ agrees the older man. He regards Sasuke with a smile. 'But it is also lunch time… and it's been awhile since the three of us got together.’

'The three of us?’

Shisui nods. 'Itachi, you, me.’ He grins. 'Ever since he got married he's been such a goody-two-shoes. I suspect Izumi keeps him on a tight leash.’

'Jealousy is very unbecoming of you,’ states Sasuke, smirking when his cousin sputters. 'Just because he got married before you could.’

The older man begins to laugh. 'Itachi has always been such an overachiever, I'm not even surprised he got married before me.’ A slight frown marrs his usually pleasant features. 'Not that my current relationship is heading anywhere near that direction.’

Sasuke locks his computer and leans back into his chair. 'Why stay if you aren't getting anything out of the relationship?’ he inquires, folding his hands together over his desk.

'Who said I'm not getting anything out of the relationship?’ Shisui wiggles his eyebrows showily, making Sasuke grimace at his implication. His cousin lets out a chuckle before his expression turns solemn once again. 'But truthfully, Sasuke, a big part about love is compromise, and thinking of your partner's needs above your own.’

'In that case, shouldn't  _ he _ be thinking of your needs as well?’

Shisui’s expression becomes even more sombre. 'He does, but it’s a little more complicated than that I'm afraid.’

Unsure of what he should say to that, Sasuke remains quiet, chewing the corner of his lip in thought.

'I’m touched by your concern for me, li’l bro,’ chirps the man, standing and flashing Sasuke a blinding smile. 'But I assure you, I'm fine.’ His laugh seems genuine in spite of everything, so Sasuke lets it go for the time being. 'Anyway, I came here to drag you out for lunch.’

'Alright, fine,’ Sasuke concedes, pushing away from the desk and getting to his feet.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for giving this story a chance, and for all the kudos and comments. They mean a lot.
> 
> I will do my best to keep the updates consistent.
> 
> :)

Itachi joins them after they have already been seated at a table in the far corner of  _ The Noodle Bar _ –a Chinese restaurant just two streets away from the Uchiha Corp Tower. 'You're late,’ Sasuke grumbles when his brother gracefully slides into the unoccupied seat at their table.

 

'My apologies, little brother,’ replies Itachi, accepting the offered menu with a kind smile towards their waitress. The young woman blushes brightly and mumbles that she will be right back before scurrying away. ‘I got held up.’

 

'Hn.’

 

It is quiet between them for a few moments while they browse their menus, until they call to make their order; the waitress from earlier glancing shyly at Itachi from beneath her lashes. Itachi, ever indulgent of the people around him, smiles at the girl gently while asking her what she recommends–as if he actually intends to take her suggestion into consideration. Sasuke amusedly wonders if she might lose consciousness with how red her face grows.

 

Disappointingly enough she doesn't and Sasuke settles for giving his brother a disapproving look after she has left. 'Have you no shame, Nii-san,’ he chides, not for the first time.

 

More often than not women–or rather, people in general–tend to get starstruck when they meet Itachi. Admittedly he is exceptionally beautiful, even by Uchiha standards. So that coupled with his impeccable manners and gentlemanly persona makes him  _ perfect _ in people's eyes. Even more so than Shisui, who is indubitably more amicable.

 

Itachi is also very aware of this fact; of how people view him, and is not ashamed of using it to his advantage to have people bend to his will, although he would probably die before admitting it.

 

Itachi gives a soft chuckle. 'What are you talking about, Sasuke?’ He picks up his napkin, unfolds it and drapes it across his lap.

 

He stares at the older man incredulously. 'You nearly gave that woman an aneurysm.’

 

'I was being polite,’ he counters, covering his mouth with his hand to hide to smile.

 

Shisui chortles at that. 'Yeah, right.  _ Polite  _ my ass.’ He ignores the chastising look he receives from Itachi. 'Don’t say you didn't notice the way she very nearly keeled over.’

 

Sasuke rolls his eyes.

 

'Honestly, you two,’ Itachi says with a shake of his head. Before directing his attention to Sasuke. ‘Anyway, it’s been a while since I've seen you. Tell me how you're doing?’

 

Eyebrow arched, Sasuke responds with, 'You saw me just this morning. In Father's office.’ 

 

Itachi chuckles softly. ‘That is true.’

 

'Seems to be enough for you,’ Sasuke continues, surprised by the irritation beginning to bubble beneath his chest. He ignores the confused expression he is directed with. 'Tell me, how  _ is _ Izumi nee-san? Now that you’re married, she must be enjoying  _ all _ the time spent together…’

 

'Aw, Sasuke, is that jealousy I am detecting?’ pipes Shisui. His shoulders shake with barely-suppressed laughter.

 

'Piss off,’ growls Sasuke, eyes narrowing threateningly. 'I’m not jealous.’

 

Itachi clicks his tongue. 'Language, Sasuke,’ he scolds before giving Shisui a look, as well. The eldest of the three holds his hands up in a placating gesture, backing off. His brother lets out a soft breath and looks at him once again. 'Sasuke–’

 

He stands abruptly. 'Excuse me,’ is all he's able to get out and stalks off to find the restroom.

 

Sasuke isn't jealous of his brother and Izumi. Truly, he isn't.

 

But ever since they first started dating he felt as though he had less time to be spent alone with his older brother. And after he started working that time only lessened further, with the brothers having to more or less settle with seeing each other around the office. Even then, Itachi lived alone and Sasuke had been able to visit him at nearly anytime.

 

Now that they're married, the distance between them has only grown, because now she is in his home, too. 

 

Sasuke splashes his face with cold water and presses his cool fingers over his eyes.

 

It is not as though he doesn't like Izumi. She  _ is _ nice and Sasuke gets along with her, and most importantly she makes his brother happy. He isn't really sure how he could be jealous. However, Itachi and Sasuke have always been close, he's probably just a bit lonely, even though it isn't all the fault of his sister-in-law.

 

He looks at his reflection in the mirror and frowns.  _ Pull yourself together!  _ He scolds himself, then walks over to the paper towel dispenser and tears off a sheet to dry his hands and face with.

 

By the time Sasuke gets back to the table, their food has arrived. 

 

‘You okay, Sasuke?’ asks Itachi tentatively, as he sits.

 

‘Huh? Yeah, I just wanted to wash my hands,’ Sasuke shoots a confused expression at his brother before looking down at his plate. 

 

‘Is that so,’ Itachi mumbles before smiling at both of them. ‘Let’s eat.’ And the three of them place their hands together with a soft, collective  _ Itadakimasu _ .

 

The food served at this restaurant is delicious, and Sasuke’s taste buds are assaulted with a burst of flavour as soon as the food from his seafood platter enters his mouth. It is one of the few places that he trusts to prepare the seafood well.

 

He briefly wonders if Naruto has eaten here before, and thinks about bringing him. The man would certainly enjoy the food served at this restaurant. Especially their hot butter and garlic shrimp dish. Or maybe Naruto would like it better if Sasuke cooked for him. He had expressed during one of their prior meet-ups that he enjoyed the personal touch of something handmade over something store-bought. A small smile colours his lips at the thought of the other man.

 

The sound of his name being called brings him back to the table. Sasuke looks up to find both men watching him with matching amused expressions on their faces.

 

Itachi speaks first, 'Penny for your thoughts, Sasuke?’

 

Frowning he replies, 'No, thanks.’

 

'Too bad,’ Shisui grins, resting his chin on his palm, 'We would have loved to know just what or  _ who _ put that soft look on your face.’

 

'What look?’ Sasuke demands with a deep scowl, feeling his ears grow hot with embarrassment as both elder Uchiha begin to laugh–Shisui almost outright chortling. The younger of the two is a little more subdued, with his hand covering his mouth, though his dark eyes glow with mirth. 'You're both morons,’ he grumbles, not particularly enjoying how he almost always seems to be the butt of their jokes when the three of them get together.

 

Itachi calms first. 'Alright, all jokes aside, Izumi wants to have you both over for dinner tomorrow night.’

 

Shisui is quick to accept. 'Sure, I wouldn't miss it.’

 

Sasuke, on the other hand… debates on how to let the two men know without giving away too much.

 

When he was younger, while Itachi had always encouraged Sasuke to make friends, he had also been quite particular about them. Since the Uchihas are an extremely influential and wealthy family, there were many who tried to force their children into making friends with the children of the Uchiha. Having gone through it as a child himself, Itachi had taken it upon himself to protect Sasuke from similar, and worse, experiences; even if that meant digging up as much of the past about a person as he could.

 

While Sasuke has no doubts in Naruto's ability to hold his own against his overprotective older brother, he didn't want to put his friend through that kind of scrutiny willingly.

 

'Sasuke?’

 

'I can’t make it,’ he begins, trying to discreetly clear his throat, 'I have plans.’

 

'Plans?’ echoes Shisui, wide-eyed.

 

'Yes, I'm going to Hakone for the weekend.’

 

'To a hot spring?’ croons their cousin, leaning closer.

 

'Yes–’

 

'Who with?’

 

Sasuke lets out a sigh and meets his brother's steady, calculating gaze. ‘Does it matter? What's with all these questions?’

 

‘Well it isn't often our little brother takes casual trips with other people, and to hot springs at that!’ Shisui taps a finger to his chin. ‘You know, I don't think you've  _ ever _ done it!’ He looks at Sasuke with mock-wonder. 

 

Sasuke scowls at him, but turns to look back at his brother who hasn't said anything yet. Sasuke opens his mouth to speak, but Itachi beats him to it.

 

‘So, who are you going with, Sasuke?’ asks Itachi again.

 

To anyone else it would sound like he is casually repeating the question, but Sasuke can hear the seriousness and concern laced in his words. There's no point in beating around the bush. 

 

‘Naruto,’ he admits. ‘You remember him, don’t you? He was the photographer at your wedding,’ he adds nonchalantly, picking at his food as he waits for their reactions. 

 

Itachi raises an eyebrow at him, but it is Shisui who speaks first. 

 

‘Naruto-kun? That blond boy?’ inquires Shisui in astonishment. ‘I didn't know the both of you were even  _ communicating  _ after the wedding.’

 

‘Neither did I,’ agrees Itachi, unconvinced. 

 

‘What are you talking about?’ Sasuke huffs. ‘I'm the one who helped sort out your photo album while you were on your honeymoon, Nii-san. We just found out we have a lot in common and started hanging out. It's not a big deal,’ he stresses. ‘Anyway, he has been wanting to go to Hakone for a while now, so we planned it for this weekend.’ Truthfully, Sasuke has no idea how long Naruto has been wanting to visit Hakone, but one white lie hurt no one.

 

‘Is that right,’ smirks Shisui, leaning forward on his elbows and resting his chin in his palms. 

 

‘I don't even know why I have to even explain myself to you.’ He turns his nose up and away from them, but watches for his brother’s reaction out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Itachi simply leans back in his seat and smiles. ‘You’re right about that, Sasuke,’ he starts, ‘I suppose it cannot be helped if you already have plans. I’ll tell Izumi.’ Patting his younger brother once on the shoulder he continues, ‘I hope you enjoy your trip with Naruto-kun.’

 

He’s taking it too easily, and although he doesn’t give off any sense of doubt, Sasuke doesn’t believe him for a second. He catches Shisui’s eye and knows he senses the same, but Itachi has already changed the topic and is engaging Shisui in the conversation, so he can only drop it for now.

 

His brother is overprotective. He always has been of him. Sasuke wonders if he should be a bit more concerned, but Itachi has already given his consent–although, Sasuke  _ is _ an independent adult who does not  _ need _ anyone’s consent to do what he wants to–so he’s not going to complain.

 

* * *

 

They are blessed with beautiful weather in Hakone on the tenth day of the tenth month. The air is crisp and fresh, and the sun just the right amount of warm. Sasuke takes a deep breath when he steps out of his parked vehicle, shutting the door behind him.

 

'Oh, man, this place is stunning!’ Naruto gasps in awe, turning his head this way and that trying to take all of it in. Sasuke silently agrees. 'What a great place to take photos.’

 

The drive to resort had taken them approximately an hour and a half, luckily encountering as little traffic as possible due to it being a Saturday morning, and the fact that they had driven out of the city.

 

'Selfie time!’ chants Naruto, tugging Sasuke close with an arm looped around his shoulders. He has no time to react when the camera held in his companion’s outstretched arm goes off. Naruto pulls away to admire the picture, then holds it out for Sasuke to see. 'Totally, Insta-worthy, don’cha think?’

 

'Sure,’ he says, barely glancing at it. This isn't the first time Naruto has snapped  _ Insta-worthy _ photos of them. Naruto is aware that Sasuke prefers to keep his private life private, and he has been assured that the photos he takes of them will not see public light. Despite being very active on his social media–as is required in his line of work–Naruto does make it a point to keep some sort of professionalism.

 

He moves around to grab their bags from the trunk of his SUV. Naruto has two; one of which is his precious camera bag–a navy blue case with orange detailing along the edges. Naruto mentioned earlier that it had been a gift from his parents when he had first started out.

 

Sasuke presses the lock button on his key fob–the headlamps flashing twice in quick succession–and they make their way into the inn, expecting to head over to the reception desk first. He shoots Naruto a confused glance when the man grins at the host and makes his way towards the lobby instead. He's about to give voice to his confusion when a loud–and obnoxious–voice calls Naruto's name.

 

The owner of the voice is a man with unruly, brown hair and tattooed cheeks that Sasuke recognises from one of Naruto's childhood photos he had seen at his house. The man bounds across the lobby and grabs Naruto in a headlock, grinding his knuckles into his blond head. 'Took you long enough, dumbass.’

 

Sasuke stops and blinks at the men. Naruto hadn't mentioned…

 

'Yeah, man, tardiness is Shika’s job,’ adds someone else. This time a brown-haired woman; flipping her long braid over her shoulder and watching them amusedly.

 

Naruto manages to free himself, giving the other man a whack over the head that makes Sasuke feel oddly satisfied. 'Shut up you lot–the VIP never appear before the common folk, obviously!’ He makes a show of tossing an imaginary lock of hair over his shoulder and grins as the company of people roll their eyes. 

 

'Sasuke,’ Naruto smiles, looking back at him and gesturing him forward, ‘come meet everyone.’ Sasuke takes a cautious step forward, and Naruto introduces his friends to Sasuke one by one–

 

He learns that the tattooed man is called Kiba and the woman is Tenten. Besides them, he is introduced to five other men and one other woman, all of them so distinct by way of dress and manner that it is a wonder how they band together as Naruto’s friends.

 

'Everyone, this is Sasuke.’

 

Most of the group greet him with enthusiasm, all but two; a lazy looking guy called Shikamaru, who simply gives him a two-fingered salute, and Gaara, a redheaded man with a striking tattoo of the kanji for ‘love’ on his forehead, who gives him a nod. Sasuke returns their greetings with a nod of his own, although he can feel the clear scrutiny under which he is being observed–something that seems to go unnoticed by their mutual friend.

 

Lee–or “bowl cut hair”, as he registers in Sasuke’s mind–stands up and very nearly pounces at Sasuke in his excitement to greet him. His hand grips Sasuke's in a zealous handshake as he speaks, 'Such an honour to finally meet you, Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun has spoken so highly of you. Any man who can make Naruto-kun smile the way you have is definitely worth his salt.’

 

'Lee!’ Naruto looks scandalised; his cheeks colouring ruddy.

 

Sasuke regards him with a raise of one eyebrow, thoroughly entertained. 'Is that so.’

 

'Shush, you.’

 

When Lee finally lets go of his hand–after the redhead speaks his name–Sasuke can't help but feel like the bones in that arm have turned to jelly.

 

'So,’ begins Kiba, 'since you are finally here, can we head to our rooms?’

 

There's a murmur of agreement and everyone stands to head over to the reception desk.

 

Sasuke hangs back, hooking his fingers in the hood of Naruto's orange sweatshirt to halt him as well. The man looks at him questioningly. 'What’s up?’

 

He pretends to think. 'Oh, nothing. I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate the ambush.’

 

‘Ambush?’ 

 

‘Yeah, you didn't mention you were inviting friends along.’ 

 

'Oh, you mean I didn't tell you?’ Naruto gasps, looking at him demurely. Sasuke doesn't believe it for a moment.

 

'No, you didn't, Usuratonkachi.’ Sasuke gives him an unimpressed stare and Naruto grins sheepishly, biting his bottom lip as he twiddles his thumbs, looking everywhere but at the man before him.

 

'Alright, fine,’ he admits after a moment while rubbing the back of his head, 'I wanted you to meet my friends. And I guess I just didn't want to give you a reason to say no.’ Sasuke continues to watch him silently. 'I’m sorry.’ Naruto unwaveringly meets his gaze. 'It was shitty thing to do, and I'll understand if you want to leave.’

 

And, had it been anyone else, Sasuke might have. Still, he surprises himself when he makes the decision to let Naruto off the hook. 'I could, but I won't be making you  _ smile _ then, would I?’ He smirks, referencing the comment Lee made earlier, and taking immense pleasure with the way Naruto's cheeks redden once again in response.

 

'Shut up. It isn't like that,’ groans Naruto, covering his face with his hands.

 

'Of course, it isn't.’

 

'Hey, birthday boy,’ calls Kiba and the way Naruto's expression shifts is almost comical, 'you coming or what?’

 

_ Wait just one fucking moment _ –Sasuke narrows his eyes at the blond man.

 

'It’s your birthday!?’

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

'Oi, dumbass,’ Sasuke growls as soon as they set foot into their assigned room and the door is slid shut with a decisive click. It's just the two of them. Their group makes up ten people altogether, so the reservation had included two double and two triple rooms–with the girls getting one of the doubles, while Naruto and Sasuke take the other, leaving the other six men to occupy the triple bedrooms.

 

Naruto carefully sets his bags down on the tatami flooring and slowly turns to look at Sasuke, giving him a grin in hopes of appeasing him. Of course, Sasuke pays it no mind and stalks forward with narrowed eyes, intent clear; Naruto shuffles backwards, holding his palms up to Sasuke in surrender. He doesn't get far, however, because he backs into the row of cupboards at the end of the room and lets out a squeak when Sasuke looms over him.

 

‘Allow me to fill you in on a little detail; I  _ despise _ liars,’ he drawls, as if making casual conversation.

 

Naruto begins to chew on his lip, turning it red, and Sasuke's eyes are immediately drawn to it, before he forces his gaze back to the other man's. 'I didn't lie,’ he says quickly with a shake of his head, and then mumbles, 'I just… sort of, maybe, left out certain parts of the trip…’

 

'Withholding information is the same as lying,’ he adds in the same nonchalant manner, while picking at imaginary dirt from under his fingernail.

 

The man rolls his eyes, pushing at Sasuke's chest with his hands. He doesn't budge, and the heat of Naruto's palms seep through Sasuke's shirt. He has to withhold the shiver. 'I think you're being a  _ little _ dramatic,’ Naruto mutters. His azure eyes boring into Sasuke's black in playful-defiance. This close he is able to make out the darker blue and grey flecks in Naruto's expressive eyes.

 

'Is that right.’

 

'If I’d told you, you'd have made a big deal out of it and spent your hard-earned money… or something.’ He arches one blond eyebrow, silently challenging Sasuke to refute. 'And, I didn't want you to.’

 

He scoffs. 'Don’t be ridiculous. It isn't a big deal.’

 

'You're certainly reacting like it is.’

 

'You’re mistaken. I simply do not appreciate surprises.’

 

'That so?’

 

'Hn.’

 

Naruto drops his hands and steps closer, until they're almost nose to nose–the scent of him assaulting Sasuke's senses and making his palms sweat. ‘Oh, you don't fool me.’ Sasuke sees the spark in his eyes, the corners wrinkling as he narrows them. ‘I know you think you've got everyone sold on this whole  _ don't give a fuck _ façade you like to put on, but I see right through you.’

 

'Hn. You think you know me?’

 

'I do.’

 

They stare each other down; the air around them crackling with newfound energy, making the fine hairs on his arms stand on end. He almost shudders as he feels the same at the back of his neck. Sasuke's fingers itch to touch the man and going by the sliver of tongue darting out to lick his lips, he doesn't believe for a second that Naruto doesn't reciprocate. There is no way Naruto isn't affected by it–he watches the way his pupils dilate, the blue around it thinning, as Sasuke's tongue darts out to wet his own bottom lip; excitement thrumming through him when Naruto watches the movement with rapt attention.

 

All the signs are present; with the heat of Naruto's body seeping into his, heightening the temperature in their room and blooming red across tan cheekbones. But Sasuke holds back, despite seeing the desire reflected in those blue eyes, subconsciously understanding that Naruto  _ needs _ to be the one to make the first move.

 

His blood spikes when Naruto parts his lips, shifting slightly, closer than away. A hand brushes against his waist, and he twitches closer still, until–

 

–a sharp rap against the wooden frame of the sliding door jars them both, and they spring apart; both breathing heavily like they just completed a marathon; staring at each other for a few awkward moments until the knock sounds again.

 

Sasuke recovers first and moves to answer the door after sharing a brief glance with his roommate.

 

It's Kiba behind the door, who gives Sasuke a look when he doesn't immediately move aside to let him into the room. Sasuke returns the look with an arch of his eyebrow.

 

'Is Naruto here?’ Kiba questions, trying to look past Sasuke into the room. He resists the urge to roll his eyes and steps aside to allow the other man in. Naruto is seated on the tatami beside the large sliding doors that provide their room with courtyard access. Kiba trots over and plops down next to him.

 

Sasuke keeps an eye on Naruto, trying to gauge his response to being interrupted, as he makes his way over to his bag and rummages through it; pulling out his tablet and opening up the email app. He isn't a fan of using this piece of technology–much preferring his laptop, but Naruto had vehemently protested against Sasuke bringing it before they left Tokyo, so this would have to do for now.

 

'Dude, your face is red,’ Kiba observes, leaning over to stare closely at his blond friend.

 

'Eh!’ Naruto brings his hands up to cover his cheeks. 'Is it?’ He pointedly avoids looking at Sasuke. 'Must be the heat.’

 

'What heat? It's October.’

 

Naruto simply waves the topic away and asks, 'What’s up, Kibs?’

 

The man in question runs a hand over his face. ‘Lee started giving Gaara bedroom eyes, so I escaped,’ he replies, making Naruto laugh. 'Tell me again why  _ the couple _ didn't get a room of their own?’

 

Before Naruto can answer, there's another knock on the door before Sai is sticking his head into their room and saying, 'Ohoho, what's going on here? Threesome?’

 

Kiba slings an arm across Naruto's shoulders and wiggles his eyebrows at their friend. 'If you join, it will be.’

 

Naruto laughs it off, clearly used to such comments, and shoves the brunet off him. 'Are you running away from your roommates, too?’ he asks the man lounged against the doorframe. At Sai’s confused glance he elaborates, 'Kiba says Lee's putting the moves on Gaara.’

 

'Really?’ The black-haired man looks towards the direction of the others’ room. 'Anyway,’ he says, turning back to them, 'let's head to the onsen.’

 

'Alright!’ Kiba cheers, standing up and bounding out of the room.

 

'Sure you wanna go into your room right now?’ Sai questions, following the man out.

 

The last thing they hear before the door is slid shut is the sound of Kiba’s loud groan.

 

Naruto laughs to himself, shoulders shaking, and stands to grab two bath towels and washcloths from the cupboards, along with the yukata. 'You coming?’ he asks, turning back to face Sasuke with the bundles in his arms. 'Sasuke,’ he frowns, eyes zeroing in on the tablet in Sasuke's hands.

 

'Hm?’

 

The man moves closer until he's standing over Sasuke. He raises one blond eyebrow when Sasuke meets his eyes. 'What do you think you’re doing?’

 

'Checking my emails,’ he says, going back to scrolling through the application.

 

He hears the man click his tongue, unimpressed. 'You’re here to relax, Sasuke.’ Naruto crouches before him. 'No work. Hand it over.’ He holds his hand out, catching Sasuke's gaze and meeting it with his own stubborn one. 'Come on,’ he adds, motioning with his fingers when Sasuke continues to stare him down.

 

'Naruto–’

 

'Nope. No excuses.’ Naruto stands and nudges Sasuke's foot with his. 'Come on, Sasuke. It's my birthday, and you have to do what I tell you.’

 

Sasuke lets out a soft, amused huff. 'I thought you didn't want anyone to make a big deal about your birthday.’ He puts the tablet away, nonetheless, and gets to his feet.

 

‘I’ve changed my mind,’ Naruto decides, handing over one of the bundles to Sasuke, flashing him a cheeky grin and heading out of the room, leaving Sasuke chuckling silently to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Most of their group are already there, when Sasuke and Naruto arrive; ducking their heads to pass under the blue  _ noren _ into the men’s bathing area.

 

He pays the others little attention; heading over to the row of wooden lockers. Naruto joins him a few minutes later, having exchanged words with his friends, and begins stripping down without preamble–leaving Sasuke just a little flustered. The blond man stuffs all of his belongings, except the washcloth, into the locker and slams it shut. He turns to look at Sasuke, staring confusedly at his still mostly dressed form. 'Come on, Sasuke,’ he says, patting his bare shoulder. 'Stop dawdling.’

 

Naruto trots off, bare ass on full display until he disappears through the doorway leading into the shower area.

 

Letting out a soft laugh, Sasuke finishes undressing quickly before following the other man into the shower rooms.

 

The onsen area of the inn is split into three sections–the first being the locker room, with the compartments set in three aisles, the next is the shower area, with multiple spaces sectioned out, each one equipped with their own shower, bucket, and bench, to allow each guest to wash up before entering the hot spring to soak. And finally, the expansive, open-air onsen; bordered off by a tall, wooden fence. The area is misty with steam from the hot water, which casts an almost ethereal glow as the sunlight dapples through the surrounding vegetation and illuminates the water in the onsen.

 

There is an unoccupied shower stall in between the ones taken up by Naruto's redheaded friend, Gaara, and Shikamaru; whose long hair is no longer in a ponytail, instead wet and plastered over his shoulders.

 

He takes the vacant spot, pulling down the shower head, and is waiting for the water to warm up when he hears Naruto's voice from his left. 'Ne, Gaara, want me to wash your back?’

 

'Okay,’ comes the quiet response, and in no time at all Naruto drags his bench over and situates himself behind his friend. Out of his periphery, Sasuke notices the relaxed stance that overcomes Gaara's frame as soon as the white washcloth touches his back, like they've done this a hundred times over. The muscles in Naruto's arms and shoulders bunch–flexing and relaxing–as he works, giving the other man a good scrub down. The difference between their skin tones is significantly profound. Gaara is pale. Paler than Sasuke, even. While Naruto is bronzed; and Sasuke's eyes are drawn to the enticing,  _ faintest _ tan line running horizontally across his hips–courtesy of his trip to Thailand two weeks prior.

 

'Oi, Naruto!’ hollers Sai from across the room, startling Sasuke. Snapping his eyes forward again, he resumes his washing. He shampoos his hair first, then conditions it–leaving it in his hair while he reaches for the soap. 'Want me to do you?’ He pauses, halfway through working up a lather.

 

The other man doesn't wait for Naruto's reply, dragging his bench over and grabbing the washcloth off Naruto's shoulder.

 

‘Gee, Sai, you don't have to,’ says Naruto, even though the other man already has the washcloth to his back. ‘Gaara could've after I'm done with him.’

 

Sasuke ignores them and continues washing himself, generously rubbing the creamy lather all over his body before beginning to rinse it and the conditioner off; the sudsy water making a slow, bubbly path down the drain.

 

‘This is faster though.’

 

Naruto chuckles. ‘That's true.’

 

There is a moment of silence amongst the three of them. Then, ‘Naruto, your muscles are so tense,’ Sai begins, and Sasuke turns his head slightly to see him pressing his thumbs into the space between Naruto's shoulder blades.

 

‘Ah, really? Must be from carrying my camera around,’ the blond muses.

 

‘I’ll massage them for you.’ Sai states and proceeds to do so.

 

The soft groan of satisfaction that escapes Naruto, has Sasuke forcing himself to look forwards and focus on finishing his own shower. ‘Urgh... That feels good,’ Naruto grunts and Sasuke swallows. ‘You're really good at this, Sai!’

 

‘I'm happy to give you a massage  _ any _ time you want, Naruto.’

 

Sasuke has only just met Sai, but he can  _ hear _ the velvet lacing in his voice. He is flirting.

 

He glances sideways to look at Naruto, but the man looks blissfully oblivious while obviously enjoying the treatment, if that dopey look on his face is anything to go by. Naruto also seems to be done with Gaara, because the red-haired man rises, giving his friend a fond look and a soft, 'Thank you,’ before heading into the hot spring.

 

Sai catches Sasuke's gaze, eyes glinting with an unspoken challenge–like he's intentionally baiting Sasuke, waiting for him to react.

 

‘But, damn Naruto, you are  _ tight _ –’ he murmurs, without breaking their stare.

 

There is a loud clatter as the bench topples over when Sasuke stands abruptly, interrupting the conversation. ‘I'm going in,’ he declares to no one in particular.

 

‘Ah, wait,’ Naruto responds, blue eyes opening and blinking up at him, 'want me to scrub your back?’

 

‘I already got it.' Sasuke rights his bench and stomps away.

 

‘I can get all the nooks and crannies that you've missed, too.’ He hears Sai continue, declaring loudly.

 

‘Don't be weird, Sai!’ Naruto rejects with a shove, but there is laughter that follows.

 

Sasuke feels sour, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists as he gets into the water.  _ This is supposed to be relaxing! _

 

Still, he does feel his body grow lax as soon as he settles himself slowly into the warm water; sliding down against the rock lining the perimeter, his body fully submerged, with only his head held above. He closes his eyes, tuning out the laughter and other various sounds of the bath around him. That is, until he feels the sloshing of water and cracks one eyelid just in time to see Naruto slipping into the water beside him.

 

'Hi,’ he greets with a wide grin, 'Are you relaxed?’

 

'Hn.’

 

That conversation doesn't go any further because the rest of Naruto's friends join them, talking about various topics; ranging from their love lives to their jobs, and questioning–or rather, interrogating–Sasuke about his, as well.

 

He learns–through no effort of his own–that Shikamaru is in a relationship with Gaara's older sister; that Gaara and Naruto are childhood friends, who've known each other since Elementary school; that Gaara and Lee have been in a relationship since their High School graduation; that Lee is a skilled mixed martial artist and the next in line to inherit his sensei's Dojo; that Kiba’s family runs an animal clinic and shelter; that Chouji is working at a barbecue joint located in Shibuya; that Tenten is an assistant event planner; that Ino is in medical school; and finally, that Sai is an artist employed with an animation studio, and, to Sasuke's surprise and satisfaction, is the boyfriend of Ino.

 

Although, he's not completely convinced that the man doesn't have any buried feelings for Naruto, but at least they don't seem reciprocated.

 

Their group thins slowly, approximately twenty minutes later, as one by one, they each climb out of the hot spring, heading back to their rooms.

 

'You coming?’ asks Naruto, blinking slowly at Sasuke. His eyes are clear, but there's a soft flush in his cheeks as a result the heat wafting around them from the onsen, and his wet hair is plastered to his forehead.

 

'In a while,’ he replies, closing his eyes and making no move to get out.

 

After a moment of silence, the water sloshes around him, and he feels more than hears Naruto shift closer. Sasuke stills, but opens his eyes to stare into Naruto's blue ones. The man stops right before him, smirk tilting his lips–Sasuke trying his hardest to keep his eyes locked with Naruto's and  _ not _ trail downwards, following the paths of water droplets sliding down the broad shoulders and chest, and that tantalising six-pack.

 

His body unwittingly seizes up when Naruto reaches a hand out and places it at the back of Sasuke's head, carding his fingers through the inky black strands. Sasuke involuntarily shivers.

 

'I know your secret now,’ Naruto sniggers, with his hand still in Sasuke's hair, 'It's not gravity-defying.’

 

'Huh?’ he very eloquently replies.

 

'Your hair,’ the man elaborates, amusement colouring his voice, 'It's laying flat.’

 

The teasing tone eases the tension coiled up in his muscles, and Sasuke sags further into the water. The movement dislodges Naruto's hand from atop his head. 'Tch.’ He aims a light kick at Naruto's shin under the water.

 

Naruto's resulting laugh is melodious and warm. He moves away and pulls himself out if the onsen. 'Don't be long, Sasuke,’ he tells him, 'You don't want to overheat.’ And with that he's gone, leaving Sasuke to unwind on his own.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lateness, guys. There has been a lot going on and time ran away from me!! T^T  
> I also realised, with work and other "real-life" commitments, I find it difficult to write up a chapter every week. Therefore, I have decided to try and keep my updates at least fortnightly.
> 
> Thank you for following along with this fic. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. ^^

The starkness of the room is apparent from even before he slides the door open. It's quiet. Too quiet even for Naruto to be in there alone–probably even if he had been sleeping. Curiously, Sasuke steps into the room and finds his roommate nowhere in sight. His eyes make a quick sweep of the room and finds a pink, square sticky note adhered to one of the cupboard’s sliding doors.

 

_ At 203 _ , it reads in Naruto's messy script, and Sasuke has to assume he's referring to a room number–probably where the rest of the group is as well. He contemplates whether or not he wants to go and be a social butterfly, at least as much as  _ he _ can be. He debates against it. After all, it isn't like he's  _ required _ to make the effort to spend time with people he just met. Surely, Naruto knows him well enough by now to understand the kind of person he is. Still…

 

He has just about made his decision when the door slides open. 'There you are.’ Naruto strides in. 'We were wondering if you fell asleep in the onsen.’ He chuckles.

 

'I wasn't in there  _ that _ long.’

 

He's close enough to playfully bump his shoulder against Sasuke's. 'Come on. Lunch is being served in Gaara's room.’ He peeks sideways at him. 'Unless… you don't want to… in which case, totally fine. I can ask them to bring lunch to you.’

 

'Why? So you can celebrate your birthday without me?’ he questions, biting back his smirk.

 

'Wha–! Of course not,’ Naruto stumbles, stepping around to face Sasuke while gesturing wildly. 'I just thought…’ He trails off with uncertainty, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

'What?’

 

'That  _ maybe _ you'd want some alone tim–’ He cuts off when Sasuke begins to snicker. Naruto stares at him wide-eyed, red colour staining his cheeks. 'Oh, forget it. I'm _ sorry _ for my concern.’ Naruto is pouting, and it's adorable.

 

'You're an idiot.’ Sasuke reaches out and playfully pinches Naruto's nose between his thumb and forefinger, making the man yelp. 'Why would you assume I wouldn't want to spend today with you?’

 

Naruto rubs his reddened nose, all the while pouting and mumbling, 'I know how you get with crowds. I've known you long enough.’

 

Sasuke hums quietly, wondering how to respond. 'While I simply loathe having to share you, these are your  _ friends _ , so I suppose I have to make an attempt to get along.’ He pats Naruto's shoulder once before leading the way out. 'Come on.’

 

It takes the blond more than two seconds to register what he said, and he exclaims in realisation, blushing brightly. Sasuke has to hide his grin behind his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch is a  _ loud _ affair.

 

The triple bedroom, while definitely roomier than the double, is still not quite as large enough to accommodate a party of ten. Two long tables have been set up in the centre of the room, with lilac coloured cushions surrounding it–of which, all but two are occupied, seated elbow-to-elbow.

 

Sasuke begins to reconsider his decision to join this lot.

 

He hears Naruto snigger, and leans in to whisper with his hand cupped around one corner of his mouth, 'You can go back if you want.’

 

'Hush.’ Sasuke strolls forward, greeting the group with a quiet  _ hello _ and seating himself on one of the two vacant cushions available. Naruto joins him moments later.

 

Lunch is a beautiful spread of seafood and meat, accompanied by an assortment of fresh vegetables. All of the food is warm and delicious, and it would have been quite soothing despite the crowd… if it wasn’t for the creeping feeling of being watched that Sasuke felt the moment he sat down. He has an idea of where it is coming from, however.

 

Seated right across from him is Naruto’s only red-headed friend, Gaara; with Naruto on his left and Ino to his right. The man hasn’t made eye contact with him since his arrival at the table, and doesn’t even seem to look at him, which makes it all the more suspicious. Sasuke has no idea what his reasons are though. Lee is seated beside Gaara, and–apparently worried that Sasuke will be left out of the conversation–takes an active role in making sure he is involved and updated on any inside jokes that come up.

 

Sasuke would probably be more grateful if it isn’t so exhausting–although it does keep his mind off the uncomfortable feeling of being scrutinized.

 

Ino is better company. She isn’t especially quieter than the rest of the group but doesn’t force conversation from him. She does talk about herself, but Sasuke doesn’t mind.

 

When everyone is full of lunch, and the tables are cleared, the attendants bring out Naruto’s birthday cake.

 

‘Aw, you guys!’ Naruto gushes, his eyes glittering at the white frosted cake, with an assortment of honey glazed fruit on top of it, and a slab of chocolate with his name and birthday wishes piped onto it.

 

'Oh please, as if you didn't already expect it,’ drawls Shikamaru, giving the man a lazy smirk.

 

Naruto gives him a shove for his comment. ‘I’m a little old for birthday cake though, don’t you think?’ he laughs, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

 

It would have been a pretty cake, if it hadn’t been for the abundance of candles sticking out of the surface–in no particular arrangement that Sasuke can see–one for every year of his life. He has to force himself not to frown at it.

 

Naruto, however, loves it and doesn't fail to give voice to his thoughts. But Sasuke already knows that he’s the sort of person to appreciate anything done out of love… no matter how messy it looks.

 

The cake is placed in front of Naruto, and they all sing for him; as loudly and as obnoxiously as Sasuke has come to expect from the group in the short time he has known them.

 

‘Make a wish, Naruto!’ Chouji says, handing him a knife with a soft orange ribbon tied around its handle.

 

He does, and blows out all the candles in one impressive breath.

 

Shikamaru is the first person to pick up a pair of chopsticks, before Gaara stops him. ‘Let Sasuke do it.’

 

They all turn to him.

 

‘Do what?’ asks Sasuke, even as Shikamaru pushes the chopsticks into his hand.

 

‘Feed him cake,’ Sai explains poorly.

 

‘I’m not sure how or why, but it’s sort of a tradition we have; to feed each other cake on birthdays,’ elaborates Ino, with a smile and a shrug. Although, as she pointed out, there isn’t any clear reason. ‘We’ve all done it–kind of like each of us passing on wishes.’

 

Sasuke does frown at them then, in confusion.  _ Passing wishes? What does cake have to do with it! _

 

‘Yeah,’ Kiba pipes up. ‘The wish of the person feeding the cake, for the Birthday boy–’

 

‘–Or girl–’ interrupts Tenten.

 

‘–or  _ girl _ –’ Kiba childishly sticks his tongue out at the woman, ‘–comes true then. It’s been proven.’ He nods with an unconvincing confidence.

 

Sasuke turns to looks at Naruto to find him smiling at him expectantly. He bats his eyelashes, and Sasuke sighs, giving in.

 

Using the chopsticks he was handed, Sasuke breaks off a bit of the cake and holds it out for the birthday boy. Just before Naruto takes a bite, even though he doesn’t believe any of it, Sasuke makes a wish.  _ For Naruto _ .

 

He watches as Naruto slowly licks the white frosting off his lips, his eyes squeezing closed as he savours the taste. ‘Thanks, Sasuke.’

 

‘... Sure,’ he manages to croak back.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the evening goes by with just as much commotion, if not more. Someone suggests a visit to one of Hakone’s local pubs, and so that's where they end up late in the night, occupying one entire booth, with their party drunk off their feet. Well, most of them. Sasuke doesn't make it a habit to drink excessively–especially not with people he just met–and Gaara is a teetotaler. Lee isn't allowed to drink...

 

'He's an extreme lightweight, and an out of control drunk,’ explains Gaara with a grimace; his eyes on his lover who is engaged in a conversation with Kiba. Or maybe it's an argument–judging by how loudly they are each stating their opinions. Sasuke can't really tell the difference with this lot. Although, Gaara doesn't seem perturbed so he safely assumes it's the former.

 

'It's fortunate that his boyfriend doesn't partake either then,’ comments Sasuke with a sip of his sake. Gaara returns it with a kind smile.

 

Although not nearly as bad as Lee, Sasuke learns that Naruto is also a lightweight, which evidently makes him a lot more affectionate–sitting close enough to Sasuke that their thighs brush every time they shift. There is a becoming flush painted across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose.

 

His arm grazes Sasuke's when he reaches for the piece of fried chicken with his chopsticks–as soon as their waitress has placed their order on the table; her gaze lingering on Sasuke, giving him a coy smile when he glances at her briefly–and taking half a bite.

 

'Is there anything else I can get you, sir?’ she inquires from him, tucking a lock of her short, brown hair behind her ear.

 

'No, that's all,’ Naruto replies, flashes the woman a wooden grin and turns to face Sasuke. 'Mm, this karaage is yum, Sasuke, you try it,’ he all but croons after he has swallowed his mouthful, holding the other half out to Sasuke.

 

'That's okay, Naruto. You can have it.’

 

'No, no, I insist,’ he continues with a shake of his head, pressing the chopsticks towards him unrelentingly until Sasuke gives in and accepts the chunk of karaage, all the while feeling his ears redden.

 

Neither of the two men notice the waitress disappear.

 

Naruto watches Sasuke expectantly with his big, blue eyes as he chews. 'Yeah?’

 

Giving the man a small smile, he agrees, 'Yeah. It's good.’

 

Naruto beams at him brightly, then leans closer once more to pluck another piece from the dish, leaning more solidly into Sasuke.

 

By the time they return to the inn, it's well past midnight and most of their group have quite the trouble keeping their eyes open–tired and drowsy as they are, the only three completely sober members of the group had little difficulty shepherding them back. They bid each other a quick good night in the hallway before heading into their respective rooms.

 

'That waitress was flirtin’ with ya,’ Naruto says later, once they are washed up and nestled into their futons. His voice is muffled into the comforter, but Sasuke manages to pick out the slight slur in his tone.

 

'Hn. That so?’

 

‘Yeah. She’s pretty. Migh’a ruined yer chances.’ Sasuke turns onto his side to face Naruto, cocooned in his own futon–all that is visible being his blond hair and glassy, blue eyes. 'Sorry.’

 

Sasuke scoffs. 'I’m gay, Naruto.’ The  _ unlike you _ doesn't need to be said.

 

'Yeah, so?’

 

Autumn in Hakone is definitely chillier than in the Tokyo metropolitan area, which is to be expected since it is less of a concrete jungle. Sasuke rubs his fingers together to warm them up and tucks his feet further into his comforter.

 

' _ So _ , she's definitely the wrong gender.’

 

Naruto seems to think for a moment, blinking sleepily at him. 'Oh, right,’ he grins.

 

'Idiot,’ Sasuke gently chides, switching his gaze to the window behind Naruto. The night sky is clear, with the moon shining brightly in its waxing gibbous phase with its borrowed light, lining everything it touches with silver. Silence befalls the pair in the room for the longest moment, broken only by the discontinuous chirp of the grasshoppers outside, and Sasuke believes Naruto has fallen asleep when he feels a warm hand cover his own chilled one. He starts, feeling goose pimples erupt across his skin. Naruto's warmth is soft and welcoming, and Sasuke is tempted to crawl into Naruto's futon, if only to escape the cold.  _ Yeah, right _ , a voice in his head sneers.

 

'Thank you, Sasuke,’ Naruto whispers, suddenly sounding completely steady with all traces of slurring gone. He smiles when Sasuke meets his gaze.

 

Disconcerted, he asks, 'What for?’

 

'For coming here with me. It made today really special.’

 

'R-Right,’ he grunts, cursing himself for the way his voice cracks. He clears his throat before continuing, 'I guess it wasn't too bad for me, either.’

 

‘That’s good,’ Naruto replies with a soft laugh and tightens his grip on Sasuke's hand.

 

* * *

 

 

It's almost eleven o’clock in the morning when the gang are ready to leave Hakone. They had managed to enjoy an early morning dip in the baths and have breakfast together. Now everyone was gathering in the lobby in preparation to leave while Shikamaru and Ino checked them out.

 

However, looking around the place, Sasuke fails to see his one friend in this group. ‘Has anyone seen Naruto?’ he asks the rest of them.

 

There is a scatter of shrugs, before Tenten speaks up. ‘I think he went to check if he left anything in his room.’

 

‘Yeah, he does that often,’ chuckles Kiba while adjusting the strap on his rucksack.

 

‘He can be so scatterbrained.’ Sai shakes his head. ‘Remember that time we went to Hokkaido, and Naruto…’

 

Sasuke doesn't wait to find out what happened with Naruto in Hokkaido. Instead he goes back up to their room to search for him.

 

He doesn't knock when he enters–knowing that the staff wouldn't have come in to clean anything yet.

 

Naruto isn't there. And after a quick sweep of the room, he confirms there isn't anything they left behind.

 

He just steps back into the corridor, when he hears a familiar jovial laugh. Looking down the corridor he finds Naruto standing at the door of Gaara’s room. His hand is on the redhead’s shoulder, supporting himself as he laughs.

 

‘You are ridiculous,’ snickers the blond, straightening himself and wiping away a tear. His hand doesn't leave Gaara.

 

Sasuke recognises the twinge in his gut and frowns.

 

Naruto turns then and immediately catches his eyes, and Sasuke sees them light up. ‘Sasuke!’ he exclaims.

 

Sasuke nods back, feeling a little awkward.

 

There is a small feeling of satisfaction when Naruto finally drops his hand from his friend's shoulder and approaches him. Gaara disappears into his room.

 

‘What are you doing up here?’ he asks, peeking into their empty room.

 

‘I came to check if anything was left behind,’ answers Sasuke casually, not wanting to admit that he had been looking for him.

 

‘Oh, I’ve already checked,’ admits Naruto with an easy smile.

 

‘I’d rather check for myself,’ smirks Sasuke.

 

Naruto rolls his eyes at him. ‘You are so anal sometimes.’ But he smiles. ‘Alright, I’ll see you downstairs.’

 

He disappears down the hallway leaving Sasuke alone in the room he's already checked… Twice. The man sighs and turns to leave, only to find his exit blocked by Gaara, who casually steps into the room.

 

He is confused at the man’s sudden appearance but keeps it off his face. ‘Did you need something?’

 

Gaara stops next to him. He can feel his eyes on him, even though he doesn’t stare directly. ‘So, you still like Naruto.’

 

_ What? _

 

‘Pardon?’ Sasuke asks, a little startled.

 

‘Don’t you?’ is the follow up question, and Gaara turns to look straight at him.

 

The synapses fire wildly in Sasuke’s mind as he rapidly tries to understand what is happening. How much does Gaara know? Judging by his first statement, Gaara seems to know that Sasuke has liked Naruto in the past, and something about this trip had given it away that he still does… but how does he know this? Who told him? Naruto? Does he know about what almost transpired in the bathroom stall? Even though Naruto had sworn that incident would be their secret. Sasuke can feel his alarm slowly shift into irritation.

 

_ Just how close are these two? _

 

‘You don’t need to look so alarmed, Sasuke,’ says Gaara. ‘Naruto told me about your past relationship–well, almost-relationship.’

 

Obviously Sasuke has failed in keeping his emotions off his face, which doesn’t make him feel any better. ‘What’s it to you?’ he replies finally, letting a little coldness seep into his voice.

 

Gaara hums thoughtfully, looking away. ‘Well, everything if it involves Naruto,’ he states. ‘I can’t tell you what to do about your feelings, nor can I say the same to Naruto. But, you must know that Naruto is the type of person to love easily, and sincerely. And because of that, he hurts just as easily.

 

‘I advise you, Sasuke,’ he continues, just as Sasuke goes to speak. ‘If you have no intention of looking at Naruto seriously, don’t look at him at all.’ When Gaara looks back at him, there is a fierceness that Sasuke had never seen in him before, but one he recognises. ‘I won’t forgive anyone who hurts him again.’

 

It should have been insulting–the accusation that Sasuke would be the one to cause Naruto pain. But he realises that it is  _ because _ Naruto is warm, and kind, and loving that his friends are  _ so _ protective of him. He cannot be angry at that.

 

‘You needn’t worry, Gaara,’ says Sasuke, his tone softening slightly. ‘If anyone is to be hurt out of this, it will not be him.’

 

There is a moment of silence between the two, as Gaara seems to think on his promise.

 

‘Let’s head back,’ Gaara smiles gently. ‘Before they come looking for us.’

 

He turns and leads the way out of the room. Sasuke follows suit. While he had managed to ease the tension with the redhead, the feeling of irritation doesn’t abate. He has a bone to pick with one very jolly blond.

 

_ That bastard broke our promise! _

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> Here's a long chapter~
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Sasuke-kun?’

 

The man in question pauses–his hand halfway to the box of his favoured brand of pasta–and turns to the sound of his name.

 

‘Oh my gosh! It  _ is _ you!’

 

It is a woman with bubblegum pink hair, clad in a red peacoat that is buttoned snugly to her throat, navy blue denim jeans and ankle boots. It takes Sasuke a second to realise he knows this woman. ‘Sakura,’ he says in recognition. The young woman beams brightly, bounding forward and tugging him into a hug.

 

He stiffens, a little stunned at her forwardness and feeling awkward. She is only as tall as his shoulder and smells like cherry blossoms–as ridiculously cliché as that sounds.

 

When she pulls away, holding him at arm's length, she is smiling up at him. ‘Hi,’ she chirps, ‘It’s been so long, hasn’t it? The last time I saw you was at our elementary school graduation. How are you? Where have you been? What are you doing, now?’ She speaks a mile a minute and it reminds Sasuke of another person who is similarly as fiery. Or maybe more… Definitely more.

 

He places a hand over her mouth and she stops talking immediately. Sasuke lets out a huff of laughter. ‘You’ve definitely changed.’ She mumbles something against his hand, so he pulls it off allowing her to speak once again. ‘What?’

 

‘You’ve changed, too,’ she repeats with a grin. ‘You were such a pretty kid. Now…’ She looks him up and down. ‘You’re really rocking that tall-dark-handsome look, huh?’ Sakura laughs.

 

‘And you have gone pink,’ he counters, not unkindly.

 

‘Ah, yeah.’ She tangles her fingers in her bangs. ‘I’ve always wanted to dye my hair, and a friend suggested this colour.’ She tucks her hands into her coat pockets. ‘I liked it, so it kinda stayed that way,’ she finishes with a shrug.

 

‘Hn. I wasn’t actually asking for an explanation,’ Sasuke tells her, going back to his pasta.

 

‘So, um…’

 

He gives the woman a side-glance.

 

She looks almost shy. ‘Wanna catch up? I know a really good coffee place ‘round the corner.’

 

He debates about it, while observing how her eyes dart to the side. She is obviously nervous and readying herself for rejection. He decides to accept–after all, Sakura had been one of his few good friends during his younger years.

 

'Sure.’

 

The relief on her face is unmistakable, despite her effort to hide it, but Sasuke doesn’t comment on it.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


The coffee shop Sakura chooses really is right around the corner. Odd, because Sasuke has been shopping at the convenience store closest to it since he moved into his apartment–only a ten-minute walking distance–three years ago, but somehow this particular coffee shop has escaped his notice.  Then again, taking in the surroundings and decorations of the café, he doesn’t think he would have visited even if he had noticed it. Or maybe it’s just new.

 

It is designed like one of those typical “hipster” spots all the teenagers (and Shisui) seem to frequent these days–but what would Sasuke know (or care) about that.

 

_ The Secret Garden _ is the name that hangs at the storefront, engraved into the shingle with curly English script. A bell chimes when Sakura pushes the door open and walks forth, Sasuke following behind, trying not to sneer at its design.

 

It is a modern café, incorporating both rustic and contemporary features. The entrance leads straight to the counter, from where clients can place their takeaway orders; making a selection off the two large menu boards set up, taking up the entire back wall behind the cashiers. In between the two large boards is a smaller one, announcing the daily and monthly specials. Right now, it is something pumpkin related, following the Halloween theme for the month. There are also servers mingling about; dressed in monochromatic coloured uniforms–white shirts, black slacks, and pale grey, full-length aprons.

 

Dangling from the ceiling are multiple clear glass light bulbs, glowing warm yellow. And the wall furthest from the door is strung with fairy lights and rows of Polaroid photographs laced through with strings of twine. The wall by the entrance, however, is made entirely of glass, through which the cafe’s patrons can enjoy the view of the street while seated on bar stools placed in front of the long, wooden table facing the window.

 

Alternatively, there are also round, wooden tables with matching chairs and couches set up around the cafe, enough to seat two to four people.

 

Sakura selects one of those tables, at the corner of the cafe, close to the window.

 

One of the waiters arrives almost as soon as they have sat down, greeting them cheerily and offering them each a menu.

 

‘I’ll have an ice-blended white mocha and a slice of cherry cake.’ She smiles at the man, who quickly scribbles it down in his notepad and turns to Sasuke.

 

‘Single shot espresso,’ he says, smirking at the sight of pink eyebrows shooting upwards.

 

Once their waiter leaves, Sakura comments, ‘Espresso? At this time of day?’

 

He shrugs. ‘It’s only a single,’ he explains matter-of-factly. ‘Are you sure  _ you  _ should be having that much sugar  _ at this time of day _ ?’

 

‘Better sweet than bitter,’ she remarks, sticking her tongue out playfully at him and smiling. ‘I see this part of you stayed the same!’

 

‘Hn.’ Sasuke takes a look around the cafe. A lot of its patrons are teenagers, it seems. ‘I didn’t think you would frequent a cafe such as this,’ he comments.

 

Sakura frowns. ‘Why does that sound like you’re making fun of me?’

 

‘I’m merely stating my opinion,’ Sasuke tuts.

 

The woman’s viridian eyes narrow. ‘What’s wrong with this cafe?’

 

‘Nothing at all. What gives you that idea?’

 

She leans across the table with a challenge in her eyes. ‘Because I know you, Uchiha Sasuke. Now enough with your mind games.’

 

He lets out a soft laugh. ‘It’s been over thirteen years since we last spoke. I’ll forgive you for forgetting that Itachi was the one who played  _ mind games _ with you.’

 

‘Well, it seems you’ve picked up the habit,’ she counters, leaning back into her chair. ‘Not surprising, since you’re just as much of a narcissistic little shit as you were back then.’ Her eyes twinkle with mischief; the look is endearing.

 

‘Eliminate the little,’ he tells her.

 

‘What?’

 

‘I’m not  _ little _ anymore.’

 

Sakura watches him, green eyes still narrowed, until her lips split into a grin and she bursts out laughing–throwing her head back and seemingly uncaring of the people could be watching.

 

Sasuke hides his own smirk behind his hand. ‘You’ve grown up.’

 

‘Huh?’ She wipes away a stray tear. ‘What do you mean?’

 

‘You’re no longer trying to be weirdly timid or shy hoping to  _ impress _ me.’ He gives her a look. ‘Not that it would have worked anyway.’

 

‘Yeah well, I was a child. What did I know.’ She chuckles. ‘Wait. What do you mean it wouldn't have worked? Did you fancy someone back then?’ She pinches her chin in thought. ‘But we were best friends, and you were always saying that you didn’t like any of the other girls–I felt so special.’

 

Sasuke hesitates, wondering if he should tell her–his personal life isn’t anyone’s business but his–or if he should allow her to figure it out on her own… if she is smart enough.

 

Sakura has disappeared into her own thoughts, mumbling mostly to herself. ‘Honestly, though, you never seemed to pay attention to anyone in school, even though you probably had the pick of the lot…’ She suddenly looks at him, wide-eyed and bracing both hands on the table and leaning forward once again. ‘No freakin’ way!’

 

She  _ is _ smart. He gives her a knowing smirk.

 

‘Oh, this all makes sense now. No wonder!’ She laughs, pressing her palm to her forehead. ‘I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.’

 

‘Probably because you were too busy fawning over me,’ Sasuke supplies, sniggering when she goes a little red.

 

‘Shut up. I was a child!’

 

‘Hn. So, you’ve said.’

 

Sakura leans back with her arms crosse d over her chest, while grumbling, ‘You’re infuriating. I have no idea why I even liked you.’

 

'What can I say,’ he supplies with a shrug.

 

'Hah!’

 

The waiter returns with both their orders. He places them on the table between them before bowing briefly and leaving them alone.

 

Sasuke cannot withhold scoffing at the mason jar Sakura’s drink comes in, complete with a green and white straw. The woman rolls her eyes at him and proceeds to take a long sip from her cold drink. Sasuke’s own order comes in a charming white cup and saucer; the crema on top a golden, reddish brown. Its aroma entices his senses.

 

'So, tell me, what have you been doing all this time?’ Sakura asks him, picking up her fork and spearing into the cake to break off a small chunk. 'All I know is you up and moved to the UK after graduation out of the blue.’

 

Sasuke picks up his cup by the handle, regarding her with a raised eyebrow. ‘What are you talking about? I told you I was leaving.’ He downs the shot it one go, enjoying the light bitterness it accompanies. The coffee is decent, he admits silently to himself.

 

‘Yes, but it was still very sudden.’ Sakura frowns. ‘We had been excitedly talking about all the clubs we’d join in Junior High, how I would become Student President and you my VP, and then one week later, you announced that your family was moving.’

 

‘You have a pretty decent memory,’ Sasuke observes with a smirk. 'Except, I never said I'd be your VP.’

 

‘You're avoiding the subject.’ Sakura eyes him suspiciously. ‘What happened?’ she asks when Sasuke doesn’t answer.

 

‘Nothing more than what I told you before I left,’ Sasuke replies nonchalantly. ‘Itachi was going to the UK with Shisui and thought it would be a good experience for me to go with him, and you know my parents just moved to Osaka for a while.’

 

He watches as Sakura hums thoughtfully while chewing on the end of her straw. He looks down at his own empty cup and silently debates if he should order another.

 

What he told her isn’t the truth. Well, it isn’t a lie, but it is not the complete truth either. Sasuke wasn’t made to leave. He  _ chose _ to; if he had protested enough against Itachi’s wishes, his parents would have allowed him to stay, even if they had strongly encouraged him to go. But Sasuke had had his own demons to run away from–the image of tall masked figures hovering over him had haunted his thoughts for many of his childhood years. Enough that his brother coerced him to take up therapy.

 

He hasn't divulged the truth to Naruto yet, either. Although, he supposes he ought to.

 

‘That brother of yours loves you too much,’ Sakura says finally.

 

‘Perhaps.’

 

‘Well, you didn’t write or call or anything after you left,’ she mumbles. ‘I mean, I know you never actually promised, but I thought we were friends.’

 

‘We were.’

 

‘Then why the silence?’

 

_ Because I was kidnapped, which was traumatizing; that feeling of powerlessness. It caused me to cut off everyone connected to me at the time  _ isn’t an explanation he is willing to offer.

 

‘It wasn’t intentional, I apologise.’

 

‘Uchiha Sasuke, apologising!’ she leans forward in interest. ‘Now that’s something for the record books.’

 

He rolls his eyes at her before he waves the waiter down to order raisin bread.

 

‘Really though,’ Sakura takes another big bite of her cake. ‘I had thought you just decided to leave and be rid of me.’ She chuckles and shakes her head. ‘Me and my child mind.’

 

Sasuke is able to tell that despite her casual delivery she had probably been really upset when he had left. She had been so infatuated with him when they were children, he can only imagine how lonely she must have been.

 

‘What about you?’ he asks, just as the waiter arrives with his order. Sasuke proceeds to offer half of it to Sakura, who accepts it with a quiet  _ thank you _ .

 

She thinks for a moment, tapping the end of the fork on her chin. ‘School went on as you can imagine–never did become Student President, though.’ She chuckles. ‘Currently, I’m doing my residency after medical school.’

 

‘Really?’ Sasuke wonders aloud how he can’t remember her ever showing interest in being a doctor.

 

To this Sakura admits that she only really thought about it in the latter half of high school, although she does thoroughly enjoy it now. ‘Top of the batch,’ she announces proudly.

 

Sasuke gives her a smile. 'Good for you.’

 

'Thanks,’ she chirps happily. 'So, when did you return to Japan?’

 

'After I turned eighteen. I finished university at KyoDai before moving to Tokyo four years ago.’

 

'Wow, your life has been quite the whirlwind, hasn't it.’

 

'Not at all.’

 

Sakura laughs at that, finishing off her cake and dabbing the corners of her mouth delicately with a napkin. 'So tell me,’ she begins, leaning back in her chair and giving him a sly grin, 'seeing anyone? Any hot guy catch your fancy?’

 

Her words bring the memory of Naruto to the forefront of his mind. ‘Really, Sakura.’ Sasuke gives her a flat look, trying to disregard the way his heart stutters at the thought of the man. He shoves a piece of his raisin bread into his mouth.

 

'Yes,  _ really _ .’ She fidgets excitedly where she sits. 'Tell me.’

 

'You first.’

 

‘Oh ho, so there is someone after all!’ Sasuke feels like he could kick himself, and frowns as she laughs. 'But, I asked you first.’

 

'When requesting for something, it's only polite to offer something of equal value first.’

 

Sakura groans. ‘ _ Fine _ , but only because you’re such a stubborn cow–’

 

‘Bull,’ interjects Sasuke.

 

‘–Bull,’ she corrects. ‘Actually, I am seeing someone; he’s a professor at my university.’

 

A single eyebrow raises to his hairline.

 

‘I know that look,’ Sakura starts before he opens his mouth. ‘ _ No _ , he isn–wasn’t  _ my _ professor; not that it matters even if he was.’

 

Sasuke lifts his hands, palms open. It's none of his business, really. ‘So, how long have you been together?’ he asks conversationally.

 

‘Only for a couple of months.’ Sakura puts her plates aside and leans one elbow on the table top and rests her chin on her palm. ‘I do believe it’s your turn.’

 

A slow smile creeps onto Sasuke’s face. ‘I’ve changed my mind.’

 

Sakura blinks twice at him before exclaiming. ‘What! You can’t just  _ change your mind _ after I’ve told you about my love life!’

 

'I never said I would volunteer any information of my own.’

 

'You–’

 

He has forgotten how amusing it is to tease her. Checking his wristwatch, he remarks, ‘Is that the time?’ Sakura is taken aback. ‘Time does fly when catching up with old friends.’

 

‘What are you-’ Sakura remarks.

 

‘I guess I’ll have to tell you another time,’ he smirks at her flabbergasted expression and raises his hand, catching the eye of their server. ‘We’re ready for the cheque.’

 

Sakura jolts. ‘Wait!’ she cries, stopping the poor waiter in his tracks as he approaches them, looking terribly confused. ‘Oh, you really are infuriating,’ she says, looking up at Sasuke's entertained expression and pouting. But then she sighs. ‘Alrighty then, can I take it as a promise?’

 

‘I guess we’ll be meeting up again sometime soon.’

 

Looking at her, the way she’s looking at him; he can no longer see any trace of the young girl who once had stars in her eyes for him. Sasuke finally permits their waiter to them. He pays for the whole meal and she thanks him for it.

 

Before he leaves, he passes to her his business card, and she gives him hers in return–a simple cream coloured card, with her name and contact information printed in rose gold. It's elegant. Unlike his own, which is deep, navy blue, with his contact information printed in gold on the front and the Uchiha crest on the back.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a pleasant sense of satisfaction in his gut as he locks the door behind him. Sasuke hadn’t bothered to get in touch with any of his old schoolmates when he returned, mostly because he did not have any of their contact information. Although, he figures could have managed to find something had he put in the effort. But for reasons he cannot quite name, he didn’t. Sasuke speculates that the twelve-year-old within him has no interest in rebuilding the connections he severed when he left Japan all those years ago.

 

But meeting Sakura today, he has to admit that the encounter had gone surprisingly well.

 

He drops his keys into the jade coloured bowl sitting atop the rosewood shoe cabinet beside the entrance. He toes off his shoes as well, placing them neatly in their designated slot and hanging up his coat in the closet before heading into his home.

 

The kitchen is located just past the short corridor, to the left, and that is where he heads first.

 

Sasuke rolls up the sleeves of his grey button-down shirt to his elbows and pulls on an apron over his head, securing the ties around his waist. Moving to the refrigerator, trying to decide on what to make for his dinner when his phone begins to ring, disrupting the relative peace of the room. Mildly curious, he tugs it out of his trouser pocket and glances at the illuminated screen. It’s Naruto; his contact picture beaming brightly at Sasuke.

 

He swipes to answer.

 

‘Hey!’ Naruto’s voice comes through almost immediately. ‘You free?’

 

‘Usuratonkachi.’

 

‘Man, what kind of answer is that!’

 

‘Why are you asking?’ Sasuke asks instead, addressing his first question.

 

There’s a short pause. ‘Oh, um, I was out, and I got hungry, so I bought food. And somehow ended up with a lot of it.’ He chuckles. ‘Was wondering if you’d like to share it with me?’

 

Sasuke leans on his elbows over granite countertop of his breakfast bar, switching his phone to the other ear. ‘It’s too much food for  _ you _ ?’ he teases, picturing the other man sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

 

'It is if I want to maintain my sexy figure.’ His voice titillates.

 

'I suppose now that you're older you have to put in the extra effort,’ Sasuke retorts with a smirk. He shifts to take a seat on one of his barstools.

 

Naruto sputters. 'You're older than me!’

 

'And yet I don't have the same issues as you.’

 

'Right. I forgot that you're Lord Perfection.’ Sasuke can practically _ see  _ Naruto roll his eyes. 'Anywho, you still haven't answered my question. If you're busy, I can ask Kiba, or even Gaara.’

 

Sasuke’s rejoinder is almost instant. 'Don’t be stupid. I'm home. Come over.’

 

The smile is apparent in his voice. 'Sure thing!’ he hollers. 'See you in a few.’ And the line goes dead.

 

Pulling the phone away from his ear, he gives it an odd stare and leaves it on the counter. Before he can even pull his apron off his doorbell chimes.

 

Frowning and wondering who that could be, he makes his way to the front to answer the door.

 

'That was fast,’ he says to the man standing in his doorway, holding a white paper bag in his hand and grinning widely.

 

Naruto shrugs. 'I was in the neighborhood.’ He gives Sasuke a once-over and his grin turns sly. 'Are you trying to seduce me?’

 

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and briefly looks down at himself. 'In an apron?’ He steps aside and motions for Naruto to come in.

 

'Mm, I love a man who can cook,’ he purrs, moving through the threshold and handing the bag to Sasuke. When his hands are free, he bends to untie his laces and tug off his shoes.

 

Ignoring the heat in his cheeks, Sasuke asks instead, 'You can't cook?’ Honestly thinking about it, Sasuke is surprised when he realises that he actually has no idea whether or not Naruto can cook. Almost all of the meals they've had either been dine-in or takeaway.

 

Naruto straightens and shrugs off his olive-green bomber jacket; exchanging it for the bag in Sasuke's hand. Underneath, he is wearing a black, short-sleeved, v-neck t-shirt and dark, denim jeans. 'I can,' Naruto answers, almost a little proudly, 'Tou-chan made it a habit to teach me–he loves cooking, too.’

 

He hangs Naruto's jacket in the closet, humming in reply. 'You remember where the kitchen is.’

 

With a flash of a grin, the man walks ahead of Sasuke, leading the way. And giving Sasuke the chance to admire his physique–the width of his shoulders to the way those tight jeans make his ass look.

 

Naruto sets the bag on top of the island counter and moves to the sink to wash his hands. Sasuke peeks inside the bag to find colourful paper boxes; they have curly patterns–letters of a foreign language–printed on them, underneath these are the words ‘Ayubowan’ in Katakana.

 

‘The box on top is yours,’ Naruto says, as Sasuke takes it out, while he rummages in the drawers for some cutlery. He returns to the table with a couple of forks and plates.

 

'Mine?’ Sasuke regards the man with a raised eyebrow. 'This wasn't just an accidental purchase of  _ too much food _ , was it?’

 

'Of cou–’

 

'Naruto.’

 

'Alright, fine!  I bought extra because I wanted to eat with you,’ he admits with a diffident half-smile.

 

Sasuke smirks. 'I’m touched. I didn't realise you enjoyed my company this much.’

 

'Shut up, bastard. You know I do.’ Naruto retorts, mildly miffed.

 

Despite the teasing, Sasuke is genuinely touched by Naruto's words. 'Next time, Dobe, all you need to do ask.’

 

Naruto smirks. 'Just like that?’

 

'Hn.’

 

There is already a savory smell emanating from the boxes, but Sasuke when opens the box in front of him, his nose is instantly assaulted by a pungent smell of spices. He isn’t quite sure what to make of the food. It seemed to be made of mostly some sort of chopped up flatbread, mixed in with eggs, vegetables, and some unidentifiable meat. ‘What is it?’

 

‘Kottu Roti,’ Naruto states, which doesn’t explain much. ‘It’s a dish famous in Sri Lanka.’  He explains, ‘I found a small Sri Lankan joint near my studio and  _ loved _ it.

 

Actually, the first time I had it was when I accompanied The Old Perv to Sri Lanka, during one of his “research” trips.’ Naruto emphasises with air-quotes. ‘The food is actually pretty spicy. But  _ so good _ !’ Sasuke makes a face at the word  _ spicy _ , and Naruto hurriedly says, ‘I had yours made mild because I know you can’t handle it.’

 

Sasuke humphs. ‘... I could handle it.’

 

‘Sure,’ Naruto smirks and points at Sasuke’s box. ‘Try it.’

 

Skeptical, Sasuke scoops some onto his plate before bringing a forkful to his mouth.

 

'Oh, wait,’ Naruto says, digging through the bag to pull out a small plastic container. He opens it to reveal a very rich, odoriferous, brown concoction. 'It's chicken gravy. To eat with the kottu.’

 

He reaches out and pours some of it over the serving on Sasuke’s plate. He takes Sasuke’s fork from him to mix the gravy into the kottu, before scooping up a generous mouthful and holding it out to Sasuke. ‘Here.’

 

The fork is held out prongs first.

 

‘Come on.’ Naruto smiles at him encouragingly.

 

Sasuke concedes, wrapping his fingers around the tan wrist to hold steady and bites off the mouthful, his eyes never leaving Naruto's for one electricity charged moment; blue eyes flaring, until Sasuke breaks their gaze when he pulls back and releases his grip.

 

It may have been a bit more than a mouthful, the food pushing his cheeks out as he chews, but Naruto didn't lie; the food is delicious.

 

He swallows. 'It's good,’ he answers the expectant grin.

 

'Awesome,’ cheers the man, pulling out the second box from the bag and opening it up. It doesn't look any different than his own to Sasuke, and when he voices this, Naruto explains, 'It's got these.’ He points at the sliced green chilli peppers in his dish.

 

'Hm.’

 

They take their plates and move to sit at the circular table Sasuke has in the corner of his kitchen.

 

'How was your day?’ Naruto asks conversationally.

 

'Alright,’ he replies, after chewing his mouthful. 'I ran into an old schoolmate.’

 

'Oh, cool. Was it good?’ The man gets to his feet, heading over to Sasuke's French-door fridge. 'Hey, want something to drink?’ he calls back as an afterthought.

 

'There is ginger beer in there,’ he supplies. It’s thrilling how easily Naruto makes himself feel at home in Sasuke's house while being respectful of his space at the same time. But it's more than that. Sasuke has always been one to keep people at arm's distance and has never taken infringement upon his privacy lightly.

 

Naruto, however, had managed to barrel through Sasuke's walls and make room for himself in Sasuke's cold, reticent heart. And Sasuke had been able to do nothing to stop it.

 

As terrifying as it is to have someone get close to him that fast, being around Naruto fills him with an unfamiliar warmth in his chest that–if he is being honest with himself–is not altogether unwelcome.

 

Naruto hums to himself as he opens the refrigerator door, taking out two bottles and opening them using the bottle opener.

 

'Do you want a glass?’ Naruto asks, looking towards him.

 

Sasuke shakes his head. 'This is fine.’ His mother would be appalled, had she been here. He can just hear her disapproval–

 

_ 'Serving your guests right out of the bottle, Sasuke! I thought I taught you well. Where have your manners disappeared to! _ ’

 

Sasuke can't help but grimace.

 

'You're unhappy about something?’ Naruto questions as he's sliding back into his seat, peering at the expression on Sasuke's face, clearly mistaking the cause for it. 'Is it the kottu? We can eat something else, if you want.’

 

'Of course not. This is good.’ When Naruto looks skeptical, Sasuke continues, 'I’m serious, Dobe. It's delicious.’

 

'Okay.’ The man grins, immediately switching topics. 'You know, we should visit Chouji’s restaurant sometime.’

 

'The barbecue joint?’

 

'Uh-huh. No bias when I say it is hands down the best barbecue restaurant I've eaten at!’ He nods, taking another bite of his food. 'Also, there's this really cool astronomy centre that opened up a few months ago, just outside of town. Have you been?’

 

'Not yet.’ Sasuke answers, trying to keep pace with Naruto’s rapid topic changes.

 

'I have–just once–but it's fantastic and I’d really like to take you there.’

 

At a loss for words at that sudden declaration–somehow it feels less like an invitation for a casual outing between friends, but Sasuke is a little apprehensive to make that assumption, lest he be wrong. He pushes the thought to the back of his mind.

 

'Is that before or after the barbecue?’ he quips, smiling slightly when Naruto laughs.

 

Sasuke's phone rings for the second time that night, cutting Naruto off from whatever he might have responded with. He flashes the man a contrite glance before standing to retrieve his phone from the countertop, where he had left it.

 

'Otouto.’ Itachi sounds oddly cheerful and that makes Sasuke slightly wary.

 

'Hello, Nii-san.’ He turns slightly, to face Naruto where he remains seated, and leans against the counter. ‘Do you need something?’

 

‘Really, Sasuke. Do I need to need something to call my little brother?’ he asks with laughter in his tone. ‘I’m calling to check up on you.’

 

Sasuke rolls his eyes. His lips tilt upwards when Naruto giggles at him. ‘I’m not five.’

 

‘Don’t I know it,’ his brother says. Sasuke remains silent, waiting for Itachi to get to the reason he called. ‘Actually, Izumi and I want to have you over for dinner, since you couldn’t make the last one.’

 

‘When is it?’

 

‘The following Saturday.’

 

Sasuke hums in reply.

 

‘Hm?’

 

‘I’ll let you know.’

 

Itachi’s deep chuckle rumbles through the speaker of Sasuke’s phone. ‘Okay, otouto.’

 

Before Sasuke can say goodbye and hang up the call, Naruto speaks, ‘Sasuke, mind passing the gravy?’ It is not loud, but Itachi seems to pick up on it nonetheless.

 

‘Is that Naruto?’ he questions, the tone of voice turning inquisitive.

 

Sasuke withholds the sigh. ‘... No.’ The corners of his lips curve downwards into a frown. He passes the gravy when Naruto gestures at him.

 

‘Really.’ It is not a question–just another way Itachi speaks and it causes Sasuke’s eyebrow to twitch in disquietude.

 

‘What’s it to you?’ he asks, hoping Itachi would drop the subject and knowing he will not.

 

‘Let me talk to him.’

 

‘Why?’ Sasuke inquires wearily.

 

Sternly, ‘Sasuke.’

 

He purses his lips and holds the phone out to Naruto. ‘It’s for you.’

 

The man looks confused, his blond eyebrows scrunching together cutely, mouthing  _ why _ at Sasuke even as he takes the phone and places it to his ear. ‘Hello?’ A pause. ‘Oh, hi, Itachi-san.’ Another pause. ‘Mm-hm… I’m great. What about you and Izumi-san?’ He chuckles lightly. ‘Really?... Uh-huh… Oh, yeah, I’d love to… Sure. Thanks.’ He smiles kindly. ‘Okay, catch you later.’

 

Naruto shrugs and passes the phone back to Sasuke, who takes it without a word. ‘Nii-san?’

 

‘Okay, Sasuke, I have to go now. Please confirm by Tuesday whether or not you’ll be able to attend the dinner.’

 

‘Uh… sure.’

 

‘Great. I’ll talk to you later. Bye, Sasuke. Stay safe.’

 

‘You, too.’

 

He disconnects the call, shooting Naruto an odd look. ‘What was that about?’ He sits across from the man once again.

 

‘Hm… he wanted to invite me to dinner.’

 

‘What.’

 

Naruto nods. ‘Yeah. He asked me if I’m free next Saturday and invited me to dinner.’ He scratches his chin.

 

Sasuke clicks his tongue irritably.

 

‘What’s up? You don’t look so happy about that.’ Naruto frowns, sliding forward in his chair to lean closer to Sasuke. Their knees bump each other’s under the table.

 

‘That’s because I’m not.’ Sasuke says unthinkingly, and immediately regrets it when he sees the hurt flash in blue eyes.

 

‘Oh.’

 

‘Not what I meant,’ he tries to correct. ‘Itachi is up to something.’

 

‘Like what?’ Naruto’s head tilts questioningly.

 

‘I don’t know yet.’ Sasuke slides a hand through his bangs.

 

‘If… you think it’s better I don’t go–’

 

‘Dobe.’ Sasuke lets out an amused huff, smirking when the man pouts. ‘It’ll be even more suspicious if you don’t.’

 

Naruto chuckles. ‘Suspicious? Are we hiding something?’

 

‘Idiot.’ Sasuke flicks Naruto’s nose. ‘Come to dinner. I’ll pick you up.’

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so awesome!!  
> Thank you for all your support, comments and kudos. They give me life. ^^
> 
> I got too excited, so I decided to update this early. XD  
> Hope you guys enjoy~

The week flies by too rapidly for Sasuke's liking, Saturday looming closer and closer; analogous to the dark, heavy storm clouds that blanket the sky above the metropolis, hovering ominously.

 

Such is the view from Sasuke's office’s floor to ceiling window.

 

It is Wednesday, barely past eleven in the morning but the dreary weather only serves to make Sasuke less motivated to be at work. There is very little on the planet that can make an Uchiha such as himself prioritize other things above work… and for Sasuke, a day like today is one of them. What wouldn't he give to be in bed at this very moment, cocooned within his blankets with a good book to read.

 

But, alas, he would never hear the end of it from his father if he let such a _mediocre thing_ affect him.

 

 _Maybe being curled up in bed with a certain blond would be considered less mediocre_ , a teasing voice in his head supplies helpfully.

 

He mentally brushes it away. It does, however, make Sasuke wonder what Naruto is doing on a day like this.

 

As if on cue, his phone buzzes with a notification; Naruto has sent him pictures–three of them, one of Naruto surrounded by dogs, his head thrown back in laughter; one with Kiba, both beaming at the camera; and one with kittens curled up and asleep in his lap. It is captioned, “ _photoshoot 4 adoption day @ Inuzuka Rescue Shelter_ ”.

 

He receives an instant message soon after;

 

>> _Or tryn 2… the doggos r too xcitable 2dy. Haha._

 

He remembers the first time Naruto texted him. He had an appalling habit of dropping all his vowels and forgoing punctuation as if it were optional. Sasuke got headaches trying to decipher what Naruto wanted to say. Until one day, he snapped at the man for it. Now, at least, he makes the effort to be somewhat coherent when texting Sasuke.

 

It is also entirely possible that Sasuke has simply gotten used to reading Naruto's gibberish.

 

Thankfully enough, the man makes it a point to type in full sentences when responding to clientele. He knows Itachi would never have hired him otherwise.

 

>> _Im in cuteness heaven!!!_ _（_ _´_ _・｀_ _）_ _♡_

 

Sasuke cannot stop the smile from forming. He quickly types a reply.

 

<< _Just like you, then._

 

>> _Im tryn 2 figr out if u're calling me a dog or cute..._

 

>> _But, who wldnt b xcitd. This whether is gorgeous!!!_

 

>> _Weather*_

 

He rolls his eyes. So typical of Naruto to find delight in such trivial things. It is endearing.

 

>> _U knw, u shud ditch the offc & join me. Its helluva lot more fun. __ヾ_ _(_ _๑_ _╹_ _◡_ _╹_ _)_ _ﾉ_

 

As appealing as spending time with Naruto sounds, Sasuke has never been a fan of cold, wet weather. And Autumn is by far the worst one–with its gusts of cold winds and rain, creating puddles all over, making everything sodden and filthy.

 

<< _Thanks, but I'll pass. I don't like getting wet._

 

>> _Aw rlly? U dint mind it too much bck at the onsen_

 

<< _That was obviously different, Usuratonkachi._

 

>> _Hmm… I sppose it was_

 

It turns quiet for a moment, so he turns to get back to his work. But just as soon as he puts his phone down, it vibrates again with another message.

 

>> _Tell me, Sasuke… hav u ever been kissed in the rain?_

 

Sasuke blinks at the screen, wondering if his brain is playing tricks on him. He closes the messaging application and opens it again, just to make sure.

 

It's still there. Staring at him in Naruto's dreadful text-language.

 

What does Naruto mean by that? _Does_ he even mean anything by it? Or is it simply a question… Sasuke is unsure, but he debates if– _how_ –he should reply…

 

Swallowing thickly, he types, secretly glad that this is not a telephone conversation.

 

<< _Why would anyone want to do that? To catch their death of cold?_

 

And he can practically see Naruto's cheeky grin with the reply he receives.

 

>> _4 many_ many _reasons_

 

What?

 

<< _Name a few._

 

>> _Hmm ok. 4 1, it's romntic_

 

Sasuke scoffs and counters with;

 

<< _Cliché._

 

>> _Shutup & lemme finish_

 

He doesn't reply, so Naruto continues after a beat.

 

>> _U get 2 see the person u r kissing in wet, clingy clothes_

 

>> _U get to touch them, share body heat_

 

Naruto is painting a _very nice_ image of himself in _wet_ , _clingy clothes_ in Sasuke's brain.

 

>> _Wet clothes, leading to them coming off later… ;)_

 

Sasuke feels his whole body flush, the implications of the words causing his mind to conjure up salacious things about his friend; wet, blond hair plastered to his forehead, water beading on his exposed skin, broad chest and muscles on display through the drenched t-shirt that sticks to every contour of his body, waterlogged jeans sagging dangerously low on his hips, and best of all, Naruto grinning cheekily at him.

 

 _Fuck_. Sasuke shifts in his seat, fingers trembling as he types.

 

<< _All that does is make you sound like a pervert._

 

>> _Hahaha! B)_

 

>> _So… hav u been?_

 

He can feel the heat only intensify with the question.

 

<< _That's none of your business._

 

Hastily hitting send, he stuffs his phone into his desk drawer, closes it with a definitive click, and momentarily presses his naturally cold hands to his face, trying to get that conversation out of his head.

 

It is especially not the kind of thing he wants to be contemplating while at the workplace, where his meddlesome brother’s office is only one level up from his.

 

'I see your version of work is spacing off, Uchiha.’

 

The comeback is on his tongue without him having to think about it. 'Like you're any better, Hyuuga; traipsing around another's office. Don't you have somewhere else to be, cases to review?’

 

The two men stare each other down, eyes narrowed, until the older man's lips quirk in amusement and Sasuke reciprocates–standing and extending his hand when the other man strides forward to greet him. Neji’s grip is strong and sure; an affirmation to the kind of man he is.

 

'I think I've earned some slack-off time,’ he says with a shrug, seating himself on one of the chairs across from Sasuke's desk. 'I just flew in from Osaka this morning.’

 

‘Is that so? How was it?’ Sasuke asks conversationally.

 

‘As you would expect,’ shrugs Neji. He eyes Sasuke and frowns.

 

‘What?’

 

‘Do you have a cold? You look a little red,’ he asks with obvious concern.

 

‘No,’ Sasuke replies dismissively. ‘It's just–’ _my mind being plagued by the thoughts of that sexy man_ ‘–the weather. Coffee?’

 

‘Got you down too, huh?’ asks Neji as Sasuke requests for the drinks from his secretary through the intercom. ‘Makes you want to curl up with a good book.’

 

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him. ‘Then why are you here?’

 

‘I spent enough time in bed in cushy hotel rooms,’ Neji chuckles.

 

‘Was the training successful?’

 

Neji hums in consideration and there is a twinkle in his eyes when he answers. ‘You know, we hire only the best of the best at our Company.’ Sasuke rolls his eyes. ‘Makes you wonder how intelligent college kids can be so stupid at times.’ He adjusts himself in his seat and pulls his long brown hair over one shoulder.

 

The Hyuugas own an independent law firm called the H&H Law Association; contracted with Uchiha Corporation to administer their legal affairs. Apart from their families’ professional relationship, they maintain a close friendship as well.

 

Sasuke first met Neji when he was six years old. Neji had been eight. And despite their familial history, to say that the two boys hadn't got along would have been a massive understatement–quite often clashing with their fists just as much as their words. As they aged, the physical disagreements diminished, but their relationship remained on tenterhooks–even after Sasuke had temporarily relocated to the UK–until they were reunited once again in Kyoto University where they had been forced to share a dorm room.

 

Neji was the third person Sasuke had come out to, preceded by Itachi and Shisui.

 

Not intentionally, much to Sasuke's umbrage.

 

Neji had happened upon a nineteen-year-old Sasuke inadvertently engaged in a heated make-out session with his then-secret lover deep in the recesses of the university's library. Needless to say, it had been humiliating–because Sasuke had never been known to take on relationships or flings, let alone get caught with someone else's tongue down his throat.

 

Neji’s response had been to simply scoff at the pair, before continuing the way he came as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

Remarkably, that had been the turning point in their relationship.

 

They have been good friends ever since.

 

Exclusively once every year, the H&H Law Association holds a series of training and recruitment programmes over the course of six weeks; seeking out young and talented lawyers. It was the reason for Neji's trip to Osaka.

 

Despite having limited experience in conducting training, Sasuke has heard enough from Shisui to agree with Neji.

 

‘I only hope the new recruits enjoyed the training sessions more than I did.’ Neji shakes his head. ‘What have you been up to? You mentioned an onsen the last time we conversed.’

 

Sasuke wisely decides _not_ to tell him everything but does fill him in on what he has been doing with Naruto.

 

‘Naruto, hm?’ Sasuke recognises the look in his eye as he peers at him. ‘He sounds… delightful.’

 

An odd word, coming from Neji.

 

‘Yeah, he's a friend.’ Sasuke replies as nonchalantly as possible.

 

‘He must be, for you to get all doe-eyed when you say his name,’ the other man continues as though Sasuke hadn't spoken.

 

Schooling his features, he asks, 'Excuse me?’

 

Neji hums to himself, watching Sasuke with mirth playing in his fair eyes.

 

‘I want to meet him.’ he gives a slow smile, one that is all too familiar to Sasuke.

 

‘Since when have you been interested in meeting new people?’ Sasuke tries to pass it off as a jest; one of the things they have in common–that probably helped them on their path to friendship–is their distaste for meeting new people without valid reason.

 

‘You did call him your “friend”.’

 

While he didn’t make any motions, Sasuke can practically _hear_ the quotation marks. Neji isn’t making any effort to disguise his thoughts, which is equally frustrating and embarrassing.

 

‘Sure, I’ll confirm when he’s free,’ Sasuke lies through his teeth.

 

Having Naruto meet Neji is only marginally better than him meeting Itachi. However, Sasuke has neither the patience nor the intestinal fortitude to deal with both incidences within the same week… or any time in the near future.

 

With a knock on the door, Sasuke’s secretary comes gliding in without bothering to excuse herself.

 

‘Neji, how are you?’ she asks enthusiastically, after setting cups of steaming coffee in front of them. ‘It’s been _so_ long! We really missed seeing you? Have you tanned?’ Karin finishes in one breath.

 

Neji laughs, a little awkwardly. ‘I only went to Osaka. And I don’t tan.’

 

‘No, he just burns,’ Sasuke maunders under his breath, but he knows Neji heard him when he sees the hint of a smile tug at the corners of the man's mouth.

 

‘Oh, so he’s like you?’ Karin quips. ‘I don’t know if you’ve ever been to sunny places together, but Sasuke burns like a healthy diet and regular exercise burns calories.’

 

‘Thank you, Karin,’ Sasuke says, dismissing her.

 

'I am a little curious as to how you know that,’ Neji comments and Sasuke has to put his hand to his forehead.

 

Karin only makes it worse by winking showily at Neji before leaving.

 

Sasuke sighs while Neji chuckles. ‘So, how’s your family? Your brother and sister-in-law?’

 

‘They’re all good.’

 

Neji leans forward in his seat, the expression on his face pulling Sasuke forward as well. ‘So… word on the grapevine is that your sister-in-law is pregnant?’

 

Sasuke gives him an unimpressed stare.

 

‘What? Whose word?’

 

‘Hanabi’s.’

 

 _Ah… of course._ Hanabi, Neji’s younger cousin, was infamous amongst their families and friends for being in the know of everything about everyone, and even though it can be seen as _too_ nosey, her attention to detail is one of the things that makes her a strong businesswoman.

 

'Where the hell would she have even gleaned that information?’ Sasuke frowns. _Nii-san hasn't mentioned anything, either._

 

'Rumour mill within the office staff.’

 

'What the fuck! Hanabi doesn't even work here.’ Sasuke raises an eyebrow, feeling mildly irate. 'Though I have to say, I'm surprised she's basing her findings on _rumours_.’ Despite saying this, Sasuke knows from experience that there is a possibility of some semblance of truth in rumours. He feels a little unsettled that– _if_ it is true–his brother hasn't said anything to him yet.

 

'It seems she's been seen around the building wearing loose-fitting clothing.’

 

Sasuke doesn't know whether to scowl or laugh. 'Never thought I'd see the day _Hyuuga Neji_ would spread gossip like a pretentious old hag with too much time on her hands.’ He shakes his head solemnly. 'I think you've spent too much time around simpletons these last few weeks.’

 

Neji grimaces in response to that.

  
  
  
  


Much later in the day, when Sasuke collects his phone from the drawer, he finds an unread text message from Naruto.

 

>> _Ill take that as a no. ;)_

 

* * *

 

 

It is pouring when the dreaded Saturday finally creeps around the corner, and yet still not enough for it to deem unsafe to drive. So that excuse is out the window…

 

Naruto has been texting Sasuke on and off throughout the day–

 

>> _I cn meet u at ur place. Dnt need 2 trbl urself & drive aaaall this way…_

 

>> _or I cld pick u up._

 

To which, Sasuke replies with;

 

<< _Can you even drive?_

 

>> _U inslting me, badtard? (_ _╬_ _Ò_ _‸_ _Ó_ _)_

 

>> _Bastard*_

 

>> _'course I cn. I jst prfer nt 2._

 

>> _Public trnsprt is soooo much easier. Neva hv 2 worry abt parkn tix & shit… B)_

 

Sasuke takes a moment to weigh the pros and cons of allowing Naruto to drive.

 

For one, Naruto lives in his parents’ house, in the suburbs and while Itachi’s house is closer to the city, it remains equidistant between Sasuke's flat and the Uzumaki household. Therefore, it would make more sense to have Naruto go straight there, rather than either of them picking each other up.

 

Even so, car rides with Naruto are entertaining. And Sasuke enjoys them.

 

Although, he is certain it will be just as enjoyable if Naruto drives Sasuke, at the same time he cannot help but think that it would feel too much like a date. He's uncertain if his heart can handle that.

 

 _Stupid_ , he berates himself.

 

So, it would probably be better for them to drive themselves. But that would significantly cut down his time spent alone with the man–he has no expectations of Itachi giving them any alone time, even knowing they have nothing more than friendship between them.

 

No. There is really only one option.

 

He is pulled out of his cogitation when his phone buzzes again.

 

>> _Sasuke!!!!! U there? I'll cm pick u up ok?_

 

Rolling his eyes, he types.

 

<< _Don't be ridiculous. It's no trouble._

 

>> _U r so stbbrn. <(_ _｀_ _^´) >_

 

>> _Fiiine. Bt nxt time itll b my turn. Got that?_

 

Sasuke chuckles.

 

<< _Alright._

 

And thus, he finds himself pulling up to the familiar residence.

 

It's his second time at the house since he dropped Naruto after his return from Thailand–their meet-ups usually taking place at his flat or elsewhere, but nothing much has changed. The house still looks warm and welcoming, regardless of the cold, wet weather.

 

Sasuke shifts the gear into park and steps out. Thankfully, the rain has slowed to a light drizzle. He hurries past the gate and up the wet cobbled path leading to the front entrance of the house; another pathway curves right, towards the garage.

 

Sasuke rings the doorbell and waits. Before long, there is an unusual scuffing behind the door–Sasuke wonders if Naruto is having trouble with the cat–before the door swings open.

 

‘Naruto, are you-’ Sasuke starts but falls short of words when he realises the man who opened the door is not his friend.

 

Although, his hair is gold and eyes are a similar shade of blue.

 

'Ah, hello,’ the man greets with a friendly smile. 'You must be Sasuke-kun.’ He extends his hand. 'I’m Minato, Naruto's father. It's a pleasure to meet you.’

 

Remembering his manners after a stunned moment–the likeness is almost uncanny, and if it weren't for the faint wrinkles at the corners of the man's eyes, and the lack of whisker-like marks across his cheeks, Naruto and Minato could probably pass for twins–Sasuke bows politely, before accepting the handshake. 'The pleasure’s all mine, sir.’

 

Minato chuckles, gesturing for Sasuke to enter and offering to take his coat. Although he isn't planning to stay long, Sasuke relinquishes it. ' _Sir_ is much too formal for a friend of my son's. Please, feel free to call me Minato, or Oji-san. Whichever you prefer.’ He claps a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. 'Can I get you something to drink?’

 

'No, thank you, Minato-san.’

 

‘Come, you can wait in the kitchen.’

 

They've barely taken two steps when Kurama comes bounding up to Sasuke, his large amber eyes staring up at him for a half a second, and then rubbing his head against Sasuke's leg. The feline begins to purr, rumbling like a small motor, when Sasuke crouches to give him a good scratch behind the ears and under the chin.

 

Minato laughs when Kurama flops onto his back, meretriciously _telling_ Sasuke to rub his belly.

 

'Belly rubs? He must be extremely fond of you.’

 

The feminine voice makes Sasuke look towards whence it came.

 

A beautiful woman, with the most stunning red hair Sasuke has seen, walks forward, smile in place.

 

He stands to greet her–much to the displeasure of Kurama, going by the yowl he gives–and is utterly nonplussed when she wraps him up in a warm hug.

 

Overwhelmed, he is put at a loss for words.

 

'It’s so great to finally meet you, Sasuke-kun,’ she says after she has pulled away. 'Naruto told us so much about you.’ She grins. 'He wasn't lying when he said you’re a stunner, isn't that right, Tou-chan?’ She looks around him at her husband and winks.

 

Her words cause warmth to flood his chest and his cheeks. _Naruto talks to his parents about me…_

 

'I… I apologise,’ Sasuke manages to say, looking between the two. 'Naruto never mentioned you were back in town.’

 

Kushina presses a hand to her head in exasperation. 'No, Sasuke-kun. We are the ones who should apologise, for our scatterbrained son.’

 

Minato laughs. 'Well, to be fair, we only just arrived a few hours ago.’

 

The woman clicks her tongue at her husband. 'You’re too soft on him, Minato. He's not a child anymore.’

 

Sasuke can't help but be mildly amused at this exchange.

 

Kushina turns back to Sasuke. ‘Come, Sasuke-kun,’ guiding him by placing a hand on his elbow, 'Do you like avocado? I'll fix you up a yummy smoothie.’

 

 'No, that's–’

 

'It’s absolutely delicious. We fell in love with it in Brazil, and it's actually really simple to make.’

 

Sasuke is quickly becoming aware that while he looks more like his father, Naruto definitely takes his personality from his mother. ‘Sure, if it's not a bother.’

 

‘Not at all,’ Minato smiles reassuringly, walking past him into the kitchen, and Kushina steers him to follow behind.

 

Seated on one of the high chairs on one side of the island counter, Sasuke watches as Naruto’s parents work on the smoothie–or rather, how Minato works and Kushina busies herself in a (mostly one-sided) conversation with Sasuke, occasionally passing utensils and ingredients to Minato. He never requests any of it, but always seems to need them. Their perfect synchronisation is entertaining to watch.

 

After a minute of the blender halting all conversation and Minato is finally pouring out the smoothie into glasses does Sasuke get the chance to question the whereabouts of Naruto, having not heard or seen any part of the man since he entered the house.

 

‘He is taking a while, isn't he?’ Minato realises, placing a tall glass of the avocado smoothie in front of Sasuke. ‘What do you think?’ he asks as Sasuke takes a sip.

 

‘It's good,’ Sasuke remarks and Minato beams. And it really is; refreshing and not overly sweet.

 

‘Should I go call him?’ Kushina asks and, without waiting for an answer, marches to the door and yells, ‘NARUTO!’ startling Sasuke into almost dropping his drink.

 

‘Ma, I'm right here,’ comes Naruto’s familiar voice, and Sasuke immediately spins around to face the entryway.

 

He looks gorgeous.

 

He's wearing a snug burnt-orange sweater with a leather jacket over it, and _tight_ black denim jeans. Sasuke almost drools and quickly takes another sip of his drink to calm himself.

 

‘Hey Sasuke,’ greets Naruto. ‘Is that avocado juice?’ he asks, stepping forward and grinning happily when his father hands him a glass.

 

'Milkshake,’ Sasuke corrects helpfully.

 

‘Naruto,’ chides Kushina in a stern tone, and startles both the boys when she smacks her son on the head. ‘What were you doing taking so long getting dressed and leaving your guest waiting?’

 

‘ _Ouch_ , Ma!’ cries Naruto, rubbing his bruise and skedaddling to his father's side.

 

She frowns and shakes her head at her son before turning to Sasuke. 'I’m sorry you had to see that, Sasuke-kun.’ Kushina smiles at him, apologetic.

 

Sasuke gives a shake of his head. 'No, it's fine.’ He smirks at the pout he receives from Naruto.

 

Still hiding behind Minato, Naruto chugs his smoothie, leaving behind only a frothy green moustache when he puts the glass down. He licks it off with a swipe of his tongue before declaring, ‘Hurry up, Sasuke. We're going to be late.’

 

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him at the implication that _he_ is the cause of their tardiness but downs his drink anyway. ‘Thank you for the smoothie,’ he addresses Naruto's parents.

 

‘You’re welcome, Sasuke-kun,’ Minato smiles, turning to his son who kisses his cheek before kissing his mother's cheek, as well.

 

‘You should stay for longer next time,’ Kushina invites after hugging Naruto.

 

He moves to collect a package from the countertop before bounding to Sasuke's side.

 

Naruto and his family are so outwardly affectionate, that Sasuke feels almost shy to watch. It is a stark contrast from how his family behaves; while not dispassionate, it is rare for them to openly show physical affection.

 

Minato comes to Kushina’s side, casually resting his hand around her waist. ‘Maybe a lunch, or dinner–whatever is comfortable for you.’

 

‘I'd like that,’ Sasuke replies honestly.

 

‘Let's go, Sasuke,’ Naruto calls for him. He bids his farewells to his parents and leads the way out the door to Sasuke's car–not bothering with an umbrella.

 

'Drive safe, you two,’ Kushina calls from the doorway, blowing them a kiss.

 

Once they are securely buckled in, Sasuke steers his vehicle along the road. Naruto fiddles with the knobs, looking for a station to settle on. This time, he picks one that plays soft jazz.

 

'You know,’ Sasuke begins once they have exited the suburbs, drawing closer towards the city, 'You could have given me a heads up about your parents being home, moron.’

 

'Eh!’ Naruto stares at him astonished, eyebrows raised. 'I sent you a message.’

 

Sasuke observes him dubiously. 'You did not.’

 

'I’m sure I did. Gimme your phone,’ he says, snatching it out of its holder on the dashboard. ‘Fingerprint, please.’

 

It isn't a question, but Sasuke holds out his thumb, allowing Naruto to press the phone’s fingerprint sensor to it and successfully unlock the phone. Unbeknownst to the blond, Sasuke is shocked at himself, that he actually trusts Naruto enough to give him access to his device–but he isn't opposed to the feeling either.

 

He hides a smile as Naruto exclaims with a sudden, ‘Ah-ha!’

 

Sasuke slows the car at a traffic light and turns to look at him. 'What is it?’

 

Naruto clears his throat, ‘ _“Goldilocks beware, the three bears have returned to their lair._ ”’

 

‘What the hell!’ He stares at the man incredulously. ‘ _That_ was your warning? That doesn't even make any sense.’

 

‘Of course, it does. You are Goldilocks, me, Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are the three bears,’ declares Naruto, pouting at him. 'I was writing in code.’

 

'Code,’ Sasuke scoffs, ‘I thought it was your random gibberish.’ He rolls his eyes before adding as an afterthought, ‘And what makes you think _I’m_ Goldilocks!’

 

'Gibb–’ Naruto rebuffs. ' _Well_ , you're just unimaginative!’

 

'Hn. You're not so causative yourself.’

 

'Definitely more than you, asshole.’

 

'You wish, loser.’

 

'Jackass.’

 

‘Usuratonkachi.’

 

'Bastard.’

 

'My parents are married, dumbass.’

 

Chancing a glance at Naruto, Sasuke meets his gaze reflected in the window pane. He is smiling, and Sasuke feels an answering one of his own stretch his lips.

 

'Still a bastard.’

 

‘Idiot.’ He turns back to the road when the traffic light switches to green. 'Speaking of parents, yours are nice. I like them.’

 

‘Really?’ Naruto grins widely in Sasuke's periphery. 'They like you, too.’

 

Ignoring the warmth growing in his chest, Sasuke tightens his grip on the steering wheel and asks, 'How can you tell? They seem like the type of people who’d be nice to anyone, regardless of whether they liked them or not.’

 

Naruto chortles. ‘Not completely true. Kaa-chan can be quite scathing if she doesn't like you.’ He beams. 'So, you can rest assured; you made a good first impression.’

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I LOOOOVE avocado anything, so I just had to include it here. :P
> 
> Also, writing up Naruto's texts gave me a bit of a headache. Jus' sayin'...


	8. Chapter 8

A stampede of wildebeests is wreaking havoc in Sasuke's stomach by the time he manoeuvres the vehicle onto the driveway of his brother's contemporary styled villa in Den-en-chōfu.

 

It is preposterous that he should even be nervous about this dinner. One would think he is introducing his boyfriend to his parents, as opposed to bringing his friend to meet his brother.

 

But deep down, Sasuke knows that Itachi's approval is worth more to him than the entire clan’s combined.

 

He frowns at himself, mentally squashing down the unease.

 

Beside him, Naruto is spazzing on his own.

 

'Fucking hell, Sasuke! You never told me your brother lived _here_!’

 

The man's antics are a welcome distraction. 'It’s a normal neighbourhood, just like any other, Dobe.’

 

'Yeah, _sure_ , if other neighbourhoods had celebrities living right next door to the normal people.’

 

Sasuke chuckles, killing the engine and shutting off the lamps. 'Celebrities _are_ normal people.’

 

'The only reason you can say that is because you're a celebrity.’

 

' _Please_. Don't lump me in with the regular masses,’ Sasuke defends, feeling offended.

 

'Okay, arrogant much?’ Naruto laughs. ‘But, probably founded; intelligent, good-looking, and you are popular with the ladies. _The young Uchiha prodigy_.’

 

Sasuke rolls his eyes. 'You’ve gotten me mixed up with Itachi,’ he dismisses, feeling sick to his stomach at the idea of _Naruto_ comparing him to his brother. It is bad enough that everyone else does so.

 

'Sasuke.’ Naruto's voice is quiet, serious, and when Sasuke turns his gaze to him, the intensity in his azure eyes nearly inundates him. 'I could never mix _you_ up with anyone.’ A warm hand grips his tightly.

 

His heart is thudding so loudly in his chest, Sasuke wonders if Naruto can hear it in the relative silence of his car. Naruto's eyes are so big and _blue_ and riveted to his own dark ones. At this distance, he can smell Naruto’s cologne; fresh and airy and bright, like the sunshine on a cool Autumn morning…

 

It would take so little for him to lean in… towards the blond…

 

'Naruto, you…’ Sasuke begins to say, not even sure of _what_ he wants to say… but Naruto is looking at him so expectantly, lips parted slightly…

 

The porch light’s sudden illumination and the front door opening jolts them both. Sasuke pulls away with a quiet breath.

 

Shisui steps out onto the deck and waves to them. 'Hey, you two! Stop snogging and get in here.’

 

Giving his friend a wry smile, Sasuke steps out of the car. Naruto follows suit.

 

'Shisui Nii-san,’ Sasuke greets as they reach the doorway. The older man steps aside to allow the pair into the house. 'You remember Naruto.’ He gestures to his friend, who bows politely.

 

'Good to see you again, Shisui-san.’

 

He bows in return. 'Likewise, kiddo.’

 

Sasuke sheds his coat and extends a hand for Naruto's as well. The man hands it over with a smile, and he hangs the garments up in the coat closet.

 

Once they've divested their shoes, Shisui drapes a casual arm around Naruto and leads him into the house, past the foyer. 'Is it just me, or have you become even more handsome?’

 

Sasuke cannot help rolling his eyes at his cousin's back and then wants to groan in embarrassment when Naruto laughs.

 

'Are you sure you don't mean yourself?’

 

‘Oh, you charmer,’ croons Shisui as Itachi comes around the corner from the kitchen.

 

‘Naruto-kun, welcome,’ he smiles warmly, extending a hand to him. Naruto bows briefly before accepting the handshake with enthusiasm.

 

‘Thanks for inviting me.’ Naruto hands Itachi the package he had brought with him. ‘It's nothing extravagant, just some homemade cookies for you and Izumi-san.’

 

‘Thank you, Naruto,’ Itachi says while accepting the gift. ‘Please make yourself at home. Dinner will be served soon.’

 

Shisui leads Naruto to the living room, but Sasuke stops by his brother.

 

‘Where's Nee-san?’

 

‘Getting dressed,’ Itachi chuckles. ‘You know what she's like.’

 

Knowing her, Izumi had probably been prepping the meal until the last minute and rushed off the moment she heard the car pull up in the driveway. She loves cooking, but she has also become somewhat of a perfectionist since she started dating Itachi–Sasuke blames him for it–and won't let things go until she is completely satisfied.

 

Sasuke enters the living room to find Naruto perched on one of the sofas with Shisui seated across from him.

 

‘You have a beautiful home, Itachi-san,’ Naruto openly admires, peering about the room. Sasuke plops himself down next to him.

 

The room is elegant and minimalist. The wall opposite to the door is completed with floor to ceiling windows with wooden square frames, which would fill the room with light during the day. This would help offset the mostly dark furniture. There is a small table and two chairs right in front of the window, as a separate area on a slightly raised platform. In the middle of the room are set of ivory coloured couches facing each other–where they are seated–around a low wooden table. There are also plain shelves tacked onto the wall, hosting small potted plants and photo frames.

 

‘Thank you,’ Itachi replies, coming up behind his brother. ‘I'll gladly give you a tour after dinner.’

 

Sasuke peeks back at Itachi. ‘Are we expecting anyone else?’

 

‘No, we aren't.’

 

The voice comes from behind Itachi, who steps aside to allow his wife into the room.

 

‘Sorry I'm late, everyone,’ she says sincerely. She greets Naruto first and then her brothers, kissing both of them on the cheek, pausing to prod Sasuke's cheek with a neatly manicured fingernail. She leans in to whisper so only he can hear, 'You're glowing, Sasuke. Have you been getting laid?’

 

Face growing hot, both with embarrassment and indignation, he grits out, 'Nee-san!’

 

She chuckles heartily, patting his arm and turning to Naruto. 'So, dinner? I hope you brought your appetite.’

 

‘Never leave home without it,’ Naruto jests. ‘May I escort you to the dining area?’ he asks while offering an arm to her.

 

She giggles and slips her arm through it. ‘Such a gentleman!’

 

The pair leads the way into the dining room, and Sasuke smiles at the expression of glee on Naruto’s face.

 

‘Well, aren't you smitten,’ Shisui teases.

 

Sasuke flushes at the remark, much to his chagrin, but isn't given a chance to protest when his brothers move out of the room, as well.

 

He follows, slightly piqued.

 

The dining room is spacious, adjoining the main living room, themed in soft beige, creams and dark-stained wood. The table is rectangular, made of solid rosewood, and large enough to comfortably seat a party of eight. The chairs surrounding the table are also of the similar hardwood, coupled with cream upholstery. From the ceiling, hangs a gorgeous and _delicate_ -looking crystal chandelier. It is the large, square, floor-to-ceiling mirror, however, that gives life to the whole room–taking up the furthest wall from the doorway and making the room appear brighter and larger than it actually is.

 

The table is already set, laden with colourful, steaming dishes and mouth-watering smells.

 

Sasuke can almost laugh at the expression on Naruto's face.

 

'I went with a more casual setting,’ Izumi tells Naruto, 'I hope you don't mind, Naruto-kun.’

 

'Not at all,’ Naruto smiles, pulling out a chair for her. 'Please don't feel like you have to take special pains for me.’

 

Once everyone is seated (Sasuke is surprised when his brother doesn't take the seat at the head of the table, choosing instead to sit at his wife's left, leaving Shisui to take the other chair on her right, while both, Naruto and Sasuke end up taking the seats directly opposite Itachi and Izumi, respectively) only does Sasuke properly take note of the food before them.

 

The dinner spread on the table is a traditional Japanese dinner. A bowl of rice and another of miso soup set at each seat. At the centre of the table were plates of crispy karaage, tofu, dumplings, and roasted fish. All the food is emanating a delicious smell, and Sasuke cannot help the drool that forms in his mouth.

 

With the first sip of his soup, Naruto's eyes grow starry, but Sasuke can tell he is holding himself back from exclaiming.

 

Instead, the man takes a breath and says, 'Oh, wow, this is fantastic, Izumi-san.’ It still holds just as much sincerity and causes Izumi’s cheeks to redden.

 

‘Thank you, Naruto-kun. You're too kind.’

 

'Did you make all this by yourself?’ Naruto questions, sounding impressed.

 

The woman laughs delicately. 'The dinner, yes. But dessert is all Itachi.’ She gives her husband an endearing side-smile, one that he returns.

 

'Cool,’ pipes in Shisui. ‘It's been a while since I've had one of those.’

 

Naruto looks astonished. 'You like sweets, Itachi-san?’

 

'I do.’

 

‘He has an almost unhealthy obsession with dango,’ Shisui adds, reaching out for a piece of the fish with his chopsticks.

 

'How…’ Naruto questions, looking between Sasuke and his brother. 'How are you two related!’ He turns to Sasuke. 'I mean, you hate sweets.’

 

'We don't have to like the same things to be related, Dobe.’

 

'Yeah, but you don't like it even a little bit.’

 

'That is true, Otouto,’ Itachi muses. 'Even Father doesn't mind it occasionally.’

 

Sasuke only shrugs. 'To each his own, Nii-san.’

  
  
  
  


 

 

'So, Naruto-kun, what was your childhood like?’ Itachi asks, halfway through dinner.

 

The man in question, who is completely engrossed in his food, looks up at being addressed. He swallows his mouthful before speaking, 'Ah, well, I was born in Munich, lived there until I was five, and then in Manchester until I was twelve, before moving here, to Tokyo.’

 

'Ooh, Germany,’ Shisui croons. 'Munich’s a gorgeous place. Do you speak the language, Naruto?’

 

Laughing a little shyly, he shakes his head. 'I understand more than I can speak. Tou-chan does, though. He speaks German, English, and Japanese fluently.’ Naruto shrugs. 'He has to, considering he was raised there.’ He takes another bite of his food. 'Tou-chan is actually half German, and Kaa-chan's part Irish, and part something else, I think. I'm not really sure.’

 

Naruto had told Sasuke about most of his childhood; where he was raised, and about his travels with Jiraiya. Likewise, Sasuke had given the man insight into his own childhood–leaving out the part about the kidnapping and his therapy sessions. He isn't worried about the judgement–Sasuke has never cared about that, anyway–but he isn't sure he's ready for Naruto to know just yet.

 

Pushing those thoughts aside, he listens to Naruto's story and has to admit that it is interesting to learn more about his parents, too.

 

'She’s not Japanese?’ Izumi inquires curiously.

 

'She is. But through adoption. My grandparents took her in when she was a year old… brought her up in Tokyo.’

 

'Aw,’ Izumi coos. She leans forward slightly. 'So, if she was here, and your dad was in Munich, how did he sweep her off her feet? Or her his?’

 

Itachi places a hand on his wife's shoulder. 'Naruto-kun, please excuse my wife for prying. You don't need to answer that.’

 

Izumi pouts. And so does Shisui.

 

Sasuke nearly scoffs at the irony of those words uttered from his brother's lips.

 

His friend simply waves it off with a laugh. 'I don't mind.’

 

But before he can say anything more, Izumi stops him. 'Hang on, Naruto-kun, let's get dessert first.’

 

But Itachi stands before she can. 'I’ll get it. Sasuke?’

 

He moves to collect the dishes and plates from the table.

 

'I’ll help,’ Naruto offers, making to stand but Sasuke pushes him back down with a hand on his shoulder.

 

‘Stay. We'll manage.’

 

'But–’

 

'It’s quite alright, Naruto-kun,’ Itachi says to him kindly.

 

This time he doesn't protest.

 

Sasuke assists his brother with carrying the dishes back to the kitchen.

 

'You can just leave them in the sink,’ Itachi instructs. 'Can you grab the tiramisu from the fridge? I'll make you a cup of coffee. Black?’

 

'Yeah.’ Sasuke does as he's told, walking over to the large black appliance and pulling out the individual glass bowls of the Italian dessert from within. 'You’ve gone to a lot of trouble,’ he comments, admiring the way the dessert is layered through the glass as he loads a wooden tray.

 

'It isn't every day we get to host one of your friends, Sasuke.’

 

He pours the brewed coffee into a white porcelain cup and places it on its saucer, on the tray in Sasuke's hands.

 

‘As if you don't have any ulterior motives,’ Sasuke mutters.

 

Itachi has the temerity to look affronted. 'Sasuke, I am _hurt_ that you would even think so.’

 

And he might have believed it, if Itachi didn't have that glint of amusement in his eyes.

 

'All I want is your happiness, Otouto,’ he says, looking directly into Sasuke's eyes.

 

Sasuke knows this. He understands. But at times, Itachi can be overbearing, and Sasuke is long gone from the young child he used to be, who would hide behind his older brother for protection.

 

'You don't need to coddle me, Nii-san. I'm not a child anymore.’

 

'Without a doubt. You're even taller than me,’ the older man chuckles.

 

'I’ve been taller than you since before I finished high school,’ Sasuke smirks.

 

He taps two fingers against Sasuke's forehead–like he used to do when they were children. 'I’m well aware. No need to be a brat and rub it in.’

 

Sasuke sniggers, touching a hand to where he had been poked.

 

'Tell me, Sasuke,’ Itachi asks, expression growing contemplative, 'what exactly is your relationship with Naruto-kun?’

 

'We’re friends,’ he answers simply.

 

'But you want to be more.’

 

It isn't a question, but Sasuke treats it as one. 'I never said that.’

 

'You didn't _not_ say it, either.’

 

He purses his lips. 'Nii-san, stop playing mind games and just ask me straight.’

 

Itachi regards him with an arched eyebrow. 'Are you interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with Uzumaki Naruto?’

 

Tamping down on the sudden urge to fidget, he replies with, 'I don't know about “ _romantic_ ”, but I'm attracted to him.’

 

'Hm… okay.’

 

Sasuke frowns. 'What is it?’

 

Itachi gives him a sly smile and lifts the tray from Sasuke's hands. 'I’ll try to go easy on him, but I cannot make any promises about the rest of the family.’ And with a wink, he disappears through the doorway.

 

Sasuke remains where he is for another beat, before following his brother out.

 

Back in the dining area, they find Naruto standing in between Izumi and Shisui, showing them something on his phone.

 

‘Aw, he is just so cute!’ Shisui croons while making kissy-faces at the screen.

 

‘And so fluffy!’ agrees Sasuke's sister-in-law.

 

It doesn't take much to guess what they are looking at; especially with the proud expression on Naruto’s face.

 

‘Look at him, Itachi!’ Izumi guides Naruto’s hand so that she can show her husband the screen; a photo of a very fluffy Kurama lying belly-up. Sasuke is overcome with the immediate urge to want to pet him, despite the cat being nowhere around them. ‘Isn't he just adorable?’

 

‘He is,’ Itachi agrees. ‘Sasuke mentioned you have a cat, Naruto-kun.’ He distributes the dessert bowls, one per person. Sasuke contentedly accepts his cup of coffee.

 

Catching Naruto’s eye, he automatically finds himself mimicking his smile.

 

‘We should get a cat,’ Izumi declares. ‘Remind me again why we don't have one?’ She bats her eyelashes at her husband.

 

‘Because I'm allergic, dear,’ is the reply from him.

 

_What?_

 

‘Such a shame,’ pouts Izumi.

 

‘Since when have you been allergic to cats?’ Sasuke contests his brother.

 

The moment Sasuke asks that question, Itachi spins around and narrows his eyes at him, silently saying, ‘Don't you dare.’

 

But the damage is done.

 

‘You're not?’ asks Izumi, with hopeful eyes.

 

‘This ought to be good,’ quips Shisui, leaning back in his seat.

 

‘We have four dogs and three cats at home, and I haven't heard so much as a sniffle from Nii-san with our pets being the cause.’

 

‘It is one dog per person,’ he turns to Sasuke, ‘and all those three cats are yours.’

 

The other three people stare at Itachi disbelievingly–although Shisui is already aware of this but is joining in any way.

 

‘Alright, I admit, I’m not allergic; I just don't like cats–’

 

There are three collective shocked gasps.

 

‘– _as pets_ ,’ he adds quickly, with a groan.

 

Izumi shakes her head in shock. ‘I can't believe this! What have I married into…’

 

Sasuke feels a smug sense of satisfaction in the knowledge that Itachi had kept this little detail from his wife.

 

‘How awful!’ Shisui agrees, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder placatingly.

 

Naruto’s mouth hangs open in mute horror, and Sasuke hides a snigger behind his hand at his expression.

 

Itachi rolls his eyes at all of them. ‘I don't mind _other people's_ cats.’ Naruto instantly relaxes. ‘I simply dislike them rubbing against me.’ He turns to Shisui and snaps, ‘Why are you looking alarmed–you already know this!’

 

The man shrugs with a sheepish smile, quickly taking a mouthful of tiramisu to get away from speaking.

 

Itachi narrows his eyes at the other man scornfully, before changing the subject. 'Shall we take this to the living room?’

 

They comfortably seat themselves on the couches before carrying on their conversation.

 

A sound of pleasure that Sasuke probably cannot imitate–one that leaves his ears a little hot–erupts from Naruto when he takes his first bite of tiramisu. ‘This is delicious, Itachi-san!’

 

Itachi chuckles before thanking him.

 

‘Careful there, Naruto,’ Sasuke teases, ‘Izumi Nee-san will get jealous with the difference in reaction.’

 

Naruto colours immediately.

 

‘I didn't mean–!’

 

‘I would not–!’

 

Both Naruto and Izumi protest.

 

‘I loved your food, Izumi-san!’ Naruto blabbers. ‘Don't listen to Sasuke–I was totally holding back before!’

 

‘I know, it's okay. I'm _not_ jealous.’ The last sentence is directed at Sasuke.

 

With his spoon sitting in his mouth, Shisui laughs. ‘Ah, Naruto, you are adorable.’ He winks. 'I could totally eat you up.’

 

Naruto blushes harder. 'Ah, thanks… I guess?’

 

Sasuke directs the most withering look he can muster at his cousin. Shisui raises his hands in surrender with a germane smile.

 

'Naruto-kun,’ Shisui begins, 'if you don't mind my asking, are you seeing anyone?’

 

There is a flash of an unidentifiable emotion in Naruto's eyes, but it's gone in an instant–covered up with a smile. 'Not at the moment,’ he replies casually.

 

'Ah, to be young and single,’ Shisui muses with a chuckle.

 

Izumi rolls her eyes. 'Stop talking as if you're unhappy in your relationship.’

 

The man chuckles. 'I’m not. However, it is also good being single.’

 

'Shisui-san is dating that politician, right?’ Naruto scratches his chin. ‘... I've forgotten his name.’

 

All four Uchiha turn to stare at the blond man in surprise–which is only a raised eyebrow for Itachi and Sasuke.

 

The youngest Uchiha breaks the silence first. 'How do you know?’

 

'Huh?’ Naruto looks between them. 'Oh, well, he was there at the wedding, right? I photographed you guys.’

 

Shisui looks perplexed. 'We didn't pose for any couple-y photos, Naruto. So, how?’

 

Surprisingly, Naruto actually looks embarrassed. Sasuke notices Itachi watching Naruto with narrowed eyes.

 

The blond chews his bottom lip for a moment, before saying, 'If I can borrow your laptop, I'll show you.’

 

Apprehensive silence befalls them as Itachi leaves to fetch his computer from his study. Sasuke watches Naruto fidget, twiddling his thumbs, and silently questions why the man never said anything. Even while they worked on the wedding album together.

 

Itachi returns, handing the slim black device to the younger man, who takes it with a softly muttered, 'Thanks.’

 

It takes barely a minute for Naruto to pull up his G-drive and locate the photo; in a folder labelled _Private_.

 

The group grows speechless when they get a good look at the photo. Even Sasuke cannot help but be awed by the artistry of the shot. He has acknowledged that Naruto has an eye for beautiful angles, but this is something else…

 

Taken during the reception, from across the ballroom, the photograph highlights Shisui and his lover, partly secluded behind the gorgeous white wedding cake; their fingers are tenderly linked and Shisui is meeting the other man's gaze with a gentle smile, his expression unguarded and full of love. Everything surrounding them is blurred out, centring them as the focus.

 

'Naruto-kun…’ Shisui trails off, completely lost for words.

 

'Why didn't you say anything about this before?’ Sasuke asks finally, his eyes focused on Naruto.

 

'It wasn't exactly right, Sasuke, ya know?’ he admits, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Besides, I figured the relationship was being kept secret for a reason.’ He shrugs.

 

'Then why bring it up now?’ Itachi inquires. Sasuke can practically see the gears turning in his brother’s head, trying to figure out why Naruto would even mention it.

 

Naruto, however, seems completely oblivious to this.

 

'To be honest, I had completely forgotten about it until the relationship topic came up.’ He gives Itachi a half-smile.

 

'Who else has seen this?’

 

'This is a password-protected folder. So, besides the four of you, no one,’ replies Naruto confidently, before pausing and tapping his chin, 'Well, quite possibly Kurama, too.’

 

'Kurama?’

 

'His cat,’ Sasuke supplies quickly, shooting Naruto a flat look.

 

Naruto grins back cheekily. 'I bring him along to my studio sometimes, when I know he'll be alone for long hours. He absolutely _hates_ being alone.’

 

Itachi continues to watch Naruto curiously, trying to gauge something, but Sasuke doesn't presume to always know what his brother is thinking, so he disregards it for the time being.

 

'Naruto-kun?’ Shisui finally speaks. ‘How much would you charge for this photo?’

 

'For you? No charge.’

 

'Rubbish. You don't need to do me any favours.’

 

‘It’s not that. I promise.' Naruto shakes his head. 'I can’t charge you for something I took on a whim.’ When Shisui looks to protest, Naruto continues, 'Take it as a friends and family discount, or a first-time freebie. Just email me the dimensions you want it in, and I'll print it for you.’

 

'Are you sure?’

 

'Absolutely!’

 

Shisui smiles. 'Thanks, kiddo.’

 

'Naruto, do you mind if I scroll through the rest of your photos?’ Izumi smiles.

 

'I don't,’ he allows with a grin, 'as long as it’s not my private folder.’

 

He exits the folder, opening another one before passing the laptop to her and settling back down in his chair. Shisui, too, has relaxed, although he seems to have become a little shy after having seen that photo. The way he speaks to Naruto affirms his newfound respect for the man, and it pleases Sasuke. On the other hand, Sasuke is still unsure of what his brother is thinking.

 

He glances at the older man and is startled when he rises from his seat.

 

‘Naruto-kun, would you like me to show you the house now?’ asks Itachi, in his usual honeyed tone. ‘You mentioned you wanted to see it.’

 

Naruto is instantly on his feet. ‘I’d love that!’

 

Uneasy about leaving them alone, Sasuke makes to get up to join them, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. Itachi’s grip isn't forceful, but there is enough pressure that Sasuke knows he is being told to stay.

 

Against his better judgement, Sasuke does. He follows with his eyes as they exit the room.

 

Shisui and Izumi are huddled together with the laptop, scrolling through the photographs with _oohs_ and _ahhs_.

 

'Shisui Nii-san, you don't seem worried that your secret could have been outed,’ Sasuke comments after a moment.

 

'Hm?’ The other man looks up and shrugs. ‘I have a feeling Naruto isn't the type to do something like that.’

 

'He isn't.’ Sasuke agrees. Despite not having known Naruto for very long, he knows the man is someone who holds loyalty and integrity in high regard.

 

His cousin and sister-in-law continue to browse through the pictures, so Sasuke sits in silence, trying not to imagine what Itachi must be grilling Naruto about. He fails spectacularly.

 

While he has no doubt in Naruto's ability to look after himself… okay, not true. He has some doubt. But that's beside the point. Itachi is extremely adept in manipulating and intimidating a person into getting what he wants–in this case, figuring out Naruto's true intentions with his beloved little brother. And whenever Sasuke is involved, he tends to become that much more ruthless.

 

Sasuke just doesn't want Naruto to get scared away before they have even had a chance at a relationship.

 

 _If he gets scared away so easily, he's not worth your time_ , a miniature Itachi in his head interjects. Sasuke frowns.

 

Although, Itachi did mention he would try to go easy on Naruto.

 

 _‘... but I cannot make any promises about the rest of the family,’_ he recalls Itachi saying, and nearly groans in frustration–just thinking of his family meeting Naruto as more than a friend sets his teeth on edge.

 

 _Stop!_ he rebukes, taking a deep breath, holding it and then exhaling slowly. _One step at a time, Sasuke._

 

'–not going to do anything,’ Izumi is saying, cleaving through Sasuke's brainwork.

 

'Pardon?’

 

She chuckles. 'I said, you don't need to worry about Naruto-kun. Itachi's not going to do anything.’

 

Sasuke shrugs, setting aside his thoughts for now. 'Who says I'm worried.’

 

'I can feel the anxiety rolling off you in waves,’ Shisui comments, then looks at Izumi. 'Maybe we should talk about something else.’

 

'Whatever.’

 

'I think Naruto-kun is adorable.’ Izumi places the laptop down on the coffee table and stretches her limbs. 'You guys would make a cute couple.’

 

Sasuke makes a face at being called _cute_. 'We’re not a couple,’ he states matter-of-factly.

 

His sister-in-law laughs. 'Not yet.’

 

Her words make Shisui chortle as well and Sasuke feels like they're sharing a joke that he isn't a part of.

 

'I bet he's a hunk under that sweater he's wearing,’ Shisui adds, an insidious smirk creeping onto his lips. 'I could feel the strength in his shoulders when I greeted him as he came in.’

 

'Ooh, yes,’ Izumi nods enthusiastically, 'his bicep was _rock-solid_. Must be his German-Irish genes.’

 

'And that tush, _oh_ ,’ the older man sighs, showily fanning himself.

 

Sasuke's eyebrow twitches in vexation. 'What is the matter with the both of you?’ Sasuke demands, looking at them with disgust. 'You guys are such perverts.’

 

‘You’re telling me _you_ haven't thought of it?’ Shisui teases. Sasuke flushes instantaneously.

 

Shisui is grinning like a maniac, while Izumi conceals her own smile behind her hand. It only serves to worsen Sasuke's irritation.

 

‘Relax, Sasuke,’ Izumi says softly. ‘We’re only teasing you.’

 

'Yep. We were just pointing out what a fine specimen he is.’ Shisui accedes and winks. ‘You’re very lucky.’

 

Sasuke wants to retort, but before he can Izumi shifts in her seat, getting comfortable, and for the first time today, Sasuke takes note of what she's wearing; a flimsy, _loose-fitting_ , A-line red dress. Neji's words immediately spring to mind.

 

He would have preferred to ask Itachi, but this is the perfect distraction. ‘… Nee-san, there's something I want to ask you,’ Sasuke calls for her attention.

 

She nods and leans forward, obviously anticipating something related to Naruto.

 

‘Are you hiding something from us?’

 

She looks perplexed at the question.

 

‘Such as?’

 

The question comes from the door, and Sasuke turns to see his brother re-enter the room. Naruto appears from behind him, looking just as curious as Itachi.

 

Sasuke waits until they are seated. Then regards the woman closely. ‘Are you pregnant?’

 

The question is followed by a series of gasps and exclamations.

 

'What?’

 

‘ _What_!’

 

‘ _How_ did you know?’

 

The last one is from Izumi, which makes everyone turn to her, taken aback by her response.

 

‘What?’ Itachi repeats, softly and slowly this time.

 

She turns to face her husband, taking his hands into hers. She speaks carefully. ‘I had a positive pregnancy test, and just had it confirmed at the hospital today.’

 

‘W–what– _why_ didn't you tell me?’ Itachi's eyes are wide, his hands are gripping onto Izumi’s as if to make sure he still has a hold on reality.

 

She looks downwards and speaks in a low voice. ‘After the last false positive we had, I wanted to make absolutely sure before I told you.’ She gives him a soft smile.

 

 _False positive?_ Sasuke hadn't known. A quick glance at Shisui tells him that he didn't know either.

 

Beside Sasuke, Naruto squirms–his shoulder pressing closer against Sasuke’s body. He understands why; all three of the guests have become aware that they are intruding on something private.

 

Sasuke suddenly regrets bringing this up now. _Damn Neji_ , he curses.

 

‘Is that what you snuck off to do earlier today?’ Itachi inquires.

 

‘Yes,’ Izumi nods. 'I got the results just a few hours ago. I was going to tell you,’ she side-eyes Sasuke, 'when we were alone.’

 

_Oops._

 

Taking her chin, Itachi lifts her head to look at him, his eyes shining with laughter. ‘We’re pregnant?’

 

‘Yes. For real this time.’

 

Itachi kisses her, and Sasuke turns away to give them a moment. He meets Naruto’s eyes and he feels his heart flutter when he sees the excitement in them. It is then that he notices the phone in his hands, the camera clearly recording every moment.

 

‘Guys,’ Sasuke turns to his brother’s voice. ‘We're pregnant!’

 

Everyone is on their feet, passing laudatory hugs and kisses.

 

‘Congratulations, Nee-san,’ Sasuke says while hugging his sister.

 

‘Thanks, Sasuke _Oji-san._ ’

 

He freezes, feeling the warmth bubble up from within. _I'm going to be an Uncle!_ the realisation hits. He can't keep the smile off his face.

 

‘Champagne for all!’ Shisui announces, before turning to Izumi and tapping her on the nose. ‘Except for you, my nibling's mother.’

 

Sasuke hears Naruto mutter the word “nibling” to himself questioningly. He smirks.

 

‘I'll get it.’ Itachi volunteers, rising and going into the house to the wine cellar.

 

Sasuke goes to the kitchen to find glasses. He also pulls out a bottle of juice from the fridge for Izumi.

 

When they have all toasted champagne and are comfortable, Itachi speaks. ‘So, Otouto, _how_ did you know?’

 

Sasuke blinks. He does _not_ want to say that he brought it up as a result of a rumour. Instead, he takes a sip of his champagne and mumbles, 'Loose-fitted clothing,’ while gesturing at Izumi's dress.

 

'Wha–!’ She looks down at herself. 'What do you mean?’

 

'You've been seen wearing it more often,’ he comments refractorily.

 

‘ _Seen_?’ she reiterates, 'By whom?’

 

Sasuke sighs, wanting to be done with this embarrassing conversation. He grumbles incomprehensibly under his breath. Everyone's eyes are still on him.

 

‘Sasuke?’

  
  


 

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, having noticed the wind and rain picking up, Sasuke and Naruto decide to depart. They make their farewells quick; Naruto thanking them for inviting him, and Izumi suggesting they do it again.

 

By the time they get into the car, both the men are a little damp from the rain, as neither accepted the umbrella Itachi offered. Before long, they are pulling out of the driveway, en route back to Naruto’s house.

 

It takes all of five minutes after they've hit the main road, before Naruto speaks. ‘I can't believe you're a gossip.’

 

Sasuke groans. ‘I told you, I'm _not_.’ He spares a glance at Naruto to frown at him.

 

‘ _Sure,_ you're not,’ Naruto laughs.

 

Despite Sasuke having explicitly told them _how_ he had come about the news, his brother and the rest of the party only took it as ammunition to crack jokes about him being _plugged into the gossip_.

 

‘It isn't _my_ fault that people goss–er, _talk_ about stuff with me,’ protests Sasuke, he turns up his windshield wipers as the rain grows stronger. ‘I'm not a gossip.’

 

‘Yes, you are.’

 

Sasuke can _hear_ that Naruto is goading him on, but he cannot help countering. ‘Am not.’

 

‘Are, too.’

 

‘Am not–’

 

‘–Are, too.’

 

‘I am not!’ Sasuke says firmly.

 

For a moment they are quiet.

 

Then, ‘Are, too.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow, this was one wordy chapter. Sorry about that.  
> This one was so long, I debated cutting it, but then I thought it would be better not to. *shrugs*  
> What do you guys think? Should it have been cut?
> 
> As always, thank you so, so much to everyone, for all your amazing comments, kudos and support. It means so much more than I can express.  
> Love you all!  
> Kisses~


	9. Chapter 9

Without any sign of the rain letting up anytime soon–as they arrive at Naruto's family's home–Sasuke can only dread the ride back.  _ All alone _ .

 

Just him and the damned downpour… but now isn't the time to think about that because Naruto is speaking–

 

‘I had fun today,’ he smiles, unbuckling the seatbelt and turning to face Sasuke. 'You family is awesome.’

 

Poor, unassuming Naruto. He barely knows the half of it.

 

‘Those were just my siblings,’ Sasuke states, watching the man peer out the car window.

 

'Man, it's coming down really hard out there.’

 

‘Hn.’

 

‘I’m not really sure you should drive back in this weather. Stay over.’

 

_ What? _

 

'What?’

 

'Stay over,’ Naruto repeats, turning back to Sasuke, his mouth set in a line. ‘I’m not okay with you driving back like this.’

 

‘I’m a big boy, Naruto.’ Sasuke scoffs. ‘I’ll manage.’

 

'No! You won't.’ Naruto shakes his head. 'What if something bad happens? What if it turns into a storm and you can't see the road? What if an animal runs across the road and you swerve to avoid it and your car falls into a ditch? What if lightning strikes your car? What if–’

 

'Okay! Chill, spazoid,’ Sasuke says drily. ‘The rain isn't that bad.’ He raises an eyebrow at the other man.

 

‘Uh-uh. Nope. You're staying over,’ Naruto declares with finality. ‘You can go home tomorrow,  _ after  _ breakfast.’

 

‘You're being dramatic.’ Sasuke rolls his eyes. 'Besides, what about your parents? They just got back from their trip–’

 

‘Sasuke, you aren't the first friend that's stayed over.’

 

He sighs. 'I don't have a change of clothes.’ Sasuke doesn't know why he's fighting this… It is not like they haven't spent nights together before. Even if it had been at Sasuke’s apartment… but the idea of spending a night at Naruto's  _ family's _ house makes him jittery with nerves.

 

Naruto stares at him and says slowly, ' _ I _ have clothes, Sasuke.’

 

He glares at the man. 'No, moron, that's–’

 

'Is there a reason you  _ need _ to be home tonight?’ Naruto questions suddenly.

 

'No–’

 

'Then quit whining and stay over.’

 

Sasuke sighs harshly. He looks at Naruto’s concerned face. ‘ _ Fine _ .’ His tone making it perfectly clear that he doesn't actually  _ want _ to stay over and inconvenience anyone; he is only doing so because of Naruto. He pushes the button on his dash to switch off the engine.

 

Naruto beams at him. 'Great. Let's go!’

 

The house is quiet and dark–the stairwell light being the only one that is illuminated–when they enter, Naruto carefully locking the door behind them. Once they have taken off their coats and slightly sodden shoes, Naruto leads the way up the stairs to the floor above. The sound of their bare feet padding against the wood flooring echoes loudly in Sasuke's ears in the silence of the house.

 

‘That is my parents’ bedroom,’ Naruto says, pointing towards a grey door at the end of a short corridor to the left. 'We are right here.’ He moves to the right, where there are three more grey doors. 'Bathroom's in here,’ tapping on the first door to the right. 'That one's my bedroom,’ pointing to the second one, also on the right. It is where Sasuke expects Naruto to go, but instead, he turns to the door on the left.

 

'You can use the guest bedroom,’ he tells Sasuke, smiling at him and gesturing for him to enter first and switching on the lights.

 

The room is a simple, modern design. Two long windows take up most of the wall across the door, white curtains drawn shut, with the queen-sized bed against the left wall. There are two nightstands on either side of it, with medium-sized lamps on it. On the wall opposite is a three-drawer dresser with a wide mirror, and finally, the space beside the door is taken up by a charming writing desk. All the furniture is in ecru coloured wood with white and lilac sheets and upholstery.

 

'Kaa-chan loves purple,’ Naruto says, answering a question that wasn’t asked. 'You can wash first. I'll fetch you a towel and pyjamas.’ He exits the room, shutting the door lightly behind him.

 

Sasuke perches himself on the edge of the bed to wait for the other man to get back, placing his phone, wallet and key fob on the nightstand closest to him.

 

Scratching at the door alerts him, and he moves to pull the door open to find Kurama pawing at the wood. Granted access, he trots into the room and curls around Sasuke's leg once, then shifting his weight to his hind legs, the feline stretches up towards Sasuke.

 

'What do you want, cat?’ Sasuke asks, crouching down so he's eye-to-eye with the animal.

 

Kurama only gives a soft, 'Mmrrp,’ in reply and leans in to sniff at Sasuke's face, startling him when the cat drags his sandpapery tongue across Sasuke's chin.

 

'Kurama!’ Naruto scolds, stepping into the room carrying a folded bundle in his arms.

 

Sasuke chuckles. 'It's fine. He was only showing his affection.’ He runs his fingers through the orange fur. 'Isn't that right, Kurama?’

 

The feline responds with a loud meow.

 

‘You’re lucky he likes you.’ Naruto leans against the doorframe. 'He can be quite nasty to the people he doesn't like.’

 

When Sasuke looks at him sceptically, he elaborates, 'No joke. The first and only time my ex-girlfriend tried to pet him, this little shit rewarded her with a nice, long, bloody gash across her palm.’ He traces the injury onto his own palm with his index finger. ‘Thankfully, she didn't need to get stitches, but she wasn't able to do anything with that hand for three weeks.’

 

'When was this?’

 

‘Back when we had first started dating.’ Naruto huffs softly. 'I'm surprised she didn't dump me then and there.’

 

'Hm.’ Sasuke continues to pet Kurama. ‘It is said that animals are good judges of character.’ He smirks when Naruto begins to chuckle.

 

'Alright, you,’ he says, stepping away from the door and holding out the bundle. 'go wash up.’

 

Sasuke stands and reaches out to take it from him, stilling when Naruto's warm fingers tentatively tangle with his own slightly chilled ones, very briefly. They're gone before he can even register it properly, almost like a figment of his imagination.

 

'I left a new toothbrush beside the sink for you.’ He moves aside to allow Sasuke to pass.

 

Sasuke locks himself in the bathroom, feeling an unease settle in the pit of his stomach. He leans against the door and clutches the bundle close, wondering how to address this with Naruto.  _ If _ he should at all. They are supposed to be friends, and yet…

 

He shakes his head of the thought, putting it aside, for the time being, placing the towel and pyjamas on the counter beside the sink before proceeding to shed his own clothing.  He folds each item neatly, setting it down beside the ones Naruto gave him.

 

Naruto's bathroom is a western-styled one with pure white fittings, with only the floor and shower wall done in ash tiles. Both the shower area and tub have been combined together, separated from the rest of the room with a translucent curtain with a green and orange frog pattern.

 

Sasuke pulls back the curtain and fiddles with the taps, until he gets his preferred water temperature, before gettin g in. The sigh that leaves him as soon as his skin contact the warm spray sounds loud to his ears.

 

On a single shelf mounted on the wall of the shower area stands a row of bottles; like haphazard, multicoloured misfits. He picks up a pale-yellow bottle labelled “shower gel” and squirts some onto his palm.

 

Naruto's body wash smells fresh, earthy and the scent circulates within the enclosed space as he lathers himself. It doesn't help the stirring in his gut and winds up leaving him feeling more uncomfortable than when he had started his shower.

 

He doesn't dawdle, finishing his shower in record time. After drying himself with the fluffy, white towel, Sasuke brushes his teeth before dressing himself in the clothes Naruto lent him–a grey sweatshirt and matching soft pants. On Sasuke's lean frame, the sweatshirt is considerably wider in the shoulders and the trousers hang low on his hips, secured only by the drawstring tied into a knot.

 

Taking a deep breath, he gathers his belongings and the towel and exits the bathroom.

 

The door to Naruto's room is ajar but he is nowhere to be seen. Sasuke finds him in the guest bedroom, seated on the chair in front of the writing desk, scrolling through his phone. He has changed into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. He looks up when Sasuke enters… and freezes.

 

Sasuke sees how Naruto watches him; eyes wide and a reddish hue blooming on his cheeks.

 

'What?’ he questions, feeling quite a bit self-conscious.

 

Without waiting for an answer, he stamps down on the feeling of awkwardness, making his way towards the bed. Naruto stands abruptly; the action drawing Sasuke's attention and takes a step towards him.

 

Despite the unconventional urge to back away, Sasuke remains rooted, willing himself to stand his ground

 

'Sasuke,’ Naruto whispers, stopping before him, very much within Sasuke's personal space. He won't look at his face; blue eyes trained somewhere between his mouth and neck, a light crease between his eyebrows. At this proximity, Sasuke cannot help but notice the thick curled eyelashes as they flutter. 'You…’ He takes a deep breath and reaches out with one hand as if to touch Sasuke's face.

 

But Sasuke doesn't let him, stepping out of the other man's reach and moving around him to place his clothes on top of the dresser–completely missing the hurt that flashes across Naruto's countenance.

 

'Sasu–’

 

'Naruto.’ Sasuke curls his hands into fists, keeping his back to his friend. 'What are you doing? What are  _ we _ doing?’

 

A beat of silence, before, 'What do you mean?’

 

Sasuke turns around, staring at Naruto unimpressed. 'This,’ he gestures between them, 'What is this?’

 

'I don't–’

 

'Listen,’ Sasuke begins, holding a hand up, 'when you said you weren't ready to get into anything, that you wanted to be friends, I accepted it. But, ever since…’ He swallows thickly. ‘You keep throwing me curves, I have no idea what you want anymore!’ His expression hardens. ‘I do not appreciate being toyed with.’

 

Naruto begins to chuckle; hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking.

 

Sasuke bristles. 'I'm glad this is a joke to you,’ he grits.

 

'No!’ Naruto stops laughing abruptly. Well, he tries to, but a few giggles slip out anyway. He takes a breath in an attempt to calm himself. 'No,’ he says once again, shifting towards Sasuke slowly as if trying not to spook him away. 'It's not that at all.’ He steps as close as he dares. 'Sasuke…’ His lips tilt into a half-grin. 'I have to say… for a really smart guy, you can be incredibly stupid.’

 

Sasuke fumes and makes to move away again when Naruto reaches out and grabs his elbows to keep him close. 'Sasuke… can't you recognise when someone's flirting with you?’

 

'Flirting,’ Sasuke deadpans, ignoring the heat of Naruto's palms searing through the material of the sweatshirt and into his skin. 'You? With me?’ He scoffs. 'You haven't been.’

 

‘Are you serious?’ Naruto laughs softly. 'You're so cute.’

 

'Fuck you.’

 

'I've been trying to make my intentions obvious since that day at the onsen,’ Naruto explains. He releases Sasuke to run his hands through his blond hair, making it somehow unrulier than it already is. 'All my friends complained I was being  _ too  _ obvious, but I guess not enough, huh?’

 

'What intentions?’ Sasuke frowns. 'Dobe.’ He berates him.

 

'Bastard,’ Naruto counters with a laugh. ‘Last week, when we had dinner at your house… I thought you figured out the reason I wanted to spend more time with you… and earlier today, when we almost kissed in your car… If only Shisui-san hadn't interrupted us.’

 

Sasuke bites his cheek, mulling over the words Naruto just spoke. 'You're a dumbass,’ he says, in lieu of what he actually wants to say.

 

'W–Wha–!’ Naruto sputters. 'How–Is that  _ all  _ you can say! After I confessed, even!’

 

'Yeah. You are a dumbass,’ he repeats with a frown, even though he can feel his ears grow hot. 'You call that a confession?’

 

‘You ass, I'd like to see you do better.’ Naruto challenges, stepping even closer to Sasuke; half a step away from their noses brushing.

 

‘And make the job easier for you!’ Sasuke taunts, arching his eyebrow. ‘How many times do I need to tell you; if you want something, say it straight.’

 

‘Gay.’

 

‘What?’

 

'Say it gay.’ Mirth glows in blue eyes. 'Neither of us is  _ straight _ for you to use that phrase.’ He winks.

 

He almost groans. 'You're a fool.’

 

'Mm, a fool for you,’ croons the other man, waggling his eyebrows at Sasuke.

 

'Y-You're not gay either,’ Sasuke supplies in spite of himself, hating the way his voice cracks.

 

Naruto shrugs. 'I've never cared for those labels, anyway.’ He takes a deep breath and gives Sasuke a smile that makes his heart trip and fall on its face. ‘I like you, Uchiha Sasuke… Will you go out with me?’

 

Sasuke's breath catches in his throat; his heart continues to flop around stupidly.

 

Even though he expected it, the directness of Naruto's declaration and question doesn't fail to stun Sasuke into silence, his tongue growing leaden and his face heating up. Sasuke has had many people confess to him since he was very young… but there has been none quite as brass and intrepid and  _ extraordinary _ as Uzumaki Naruto.

 

He knows he should say something–Naruto is staring at him with those beautiful blues expectantly–if only he didn't feel so out of his element here.

 

'Sasuke?’ Naruto prompts gently. 'Still with me? You could say something, you know.’

 

That seems to be enough to pull Sasuke back because he growls, ‘What the fuck, Dobe! You're so embarrassing.’ But he cannot quite meet Naruto's eyes–feeling too put on display.

 

The other man laughs. 'Is that a yes, in Sasuke-speak?’

 

Clearing his throat, he says in what he hopes is a calm and collected tone. It comes out haughty. 'Yes.’

 

'You're so full of yourself,’ Naruto chuckles, even as his tone lowers in octaves. Fingers tangle with Sasuke's, tugging him, urging him to take that half-step closer. ‘Sasuke…’

 

As he flicks his gaze back to Naruto's–the blue thinning as the pupils dilate–he finds something in their depths that steals his breath away.

 

Desire.

 

It is strong and burning and makes him tremble, recalling their first moment together in that bathroom stall and the way Naruto had looked at him then. Somehow, this is much more intense, threatening to draw him in and take over completely.

 

'Sasuke,’ Naruto whispers, '... I want to kiss you.’

 

It is insane, how those words make him feel.

 

Sasuke takes a breath and stares into those intense blue eyes, so bright that they nearly light up the air around them. ‘Do it, then.’

 

And Naruto closes the rest of the distance without another word.

 

It ignites within Sasuke, flame growing brighter and consuming them both. Sasuke brings his arms around Naruto's body, snatching him closer and kisses him back.

 

_ Fucking finally! _ a voice in his head cheers as strong arms wrap around him to crush him into the other man's chest, stealing his air and sending a little thrill through his spine. All of that is secondary, however, to the way Naruto's lips feel against his own, sliding and parting under his; the warm pressure going straight to his head and making him dizzy.

 

Breaths mingle as they hungrily devour each other's lips; the soft, slightly chapped skin and the fiery return of his own passion has him wanting more and more and  _ more _ .

 

Naruto traces the shape of Sasuke's lips with his tongue, nibbling at them as if this is the last time he can kiss Sasuke.

 

Threading his fingers through blond hair, Sasuke tips Naruto’s head back slightly to suck insistently on his bottom lip. The groan he is rewarded with sends fire straight to the lust coiling in his gut.

 

If Sasuke had it in him, he would be embarrassed at how easily his body reacts to Naruto's touch.

 

Strong hands glide over his spine, shifting slowly downwards, over the swell of his buttocks, making him jerk forward and gasp at the hardness he encounters as their hips collide, making him realise Naruto's body is responding just as well.

 

He wants more, he decides, when Naruto breaks their kiss and slides his lips along Sasuke's skin; peppering kisses across his cheek, over his jaw and down to his neck–Naruto’s hot breath against the sensitive spot there making him shiver. Sasuke slides his hands lower until he can slip them beneath the t-shirt Naruto is wearing. His skin is warm against Sasuke's cold fingers and the contrast causes Naruto's to hiss.

 

'Sasuke,’ Naruto moans when he scratches his fingers across the muscled back. 'Sasuke…’

 

The sound of his name uttered like  _ that _ from the man's lips, has Sasuke yearning to hear what he would sound like while lost in the throes of passion.

 

'Sasuke,’ Naruto groans once again, pulling away slightly after one last kiss to his lips. 'We should stop.’

 

What!

 

'You fucking better be joking.’ Sasuke tries to glare, but he finds it less effective because of how breathless he feels.

 

Naruto places his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. 'We should stop,’ he repeats, and he probably recognises the irritation in Sasuke's eyes because he quickly adds, 'But  _ not  _ for the reasons you think.’

 

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the man. 'This is becoming a habit with you, isn't it?’  _ A nasty habit,  _ he might add.

 

‘Shut up,’ Naruto chuckles. ‘If we keep going, I wouldn't be able to stop.’

 

'And that's a problem because?’

 

‘Well, for one, I don't have any condoms.’ He flashes an abashed grin. 'And I would really like to take you on at least three dates before we go any further.’ He runs his hands up and down along the length of Sasuke's arms.

 

‘Three dates?’ Sasuke vies. ‘Why three?’

 

Naruto looks shy. ‘’Cause, you know…’ he scrubs at his hair again. ‘I want to  _ date _ you, not just shag you.’

 

Sasuke is startled but hides it with a smirk. ‘I didn’t think you were a traditionalist.’ Naruto shrugs. 'Sure you can last that long?’

 

'Hey! What're you trying to say?’

 

Shrugging, Sasuke says, 'This is  _ you _ we're talking about.’ He smirks. 'You're just naturally tactile.’

 

‘Hey, I can totally do it,’ Naruto insists with a pout.

 

'If you say so.’

 

‘You–Fine! Let's make a wager.’

 

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. ‘Fantastic. Three dates, and you have to keep your hands to yourself.’

 

‘Eh, I should at least be allowed to kiss you… and hold your hand,’ Naruto says, 'Or it won't be any different than hanging out with a friend.’

 

'Alright,’ Sasuke accepts with a nod–mostly for his own benefit than Naruto’s, if he is being honest. 'But no groping me. And no jerking off, either.’

 

'W–What!’ Naruto stares at him, wide-eyed. 'That's a bit excessive, don't you think?’

 

'Nope.’

 

'Eh…’

 

'I'm serious, Naruto. I'll know if you do.’

 

‘How would you even know,’ Naruto grumbles under his breath, peeking up at Sasuke to see him with a raised eyebrow and confident smirk.

 

‘Backing out already,  _ Na-ru-to _ ?’ he goads, enunciating each syllable of the man's name.

 

‘In your dreams, bastard! Challenge accepted,’ the man declares. ‘Nothing more than kisses and hand-holding.’

 

‘Loser does whatever the other one wants,’ Sasuke denotes, holding a hand out.

 

Naruto grips it tightly in acceptance. 'Deal.’

 

They're quiet for a moment until Naruto chuckles and leans forward to kiss him softly. It's chaste. Nothing at all like the one they shared only moments before, and yet it still makes Sasuke's toes curl.

 

'So, uh,’ Naruto starts, pulling back but not away, 'I guess I'll let you sleep. You'll need your energy for breakfast with my parents tomorrow.’ He winks, pecking Sasuke's cheek this time and exiting the room.

 

'Right,’ Sasuke whispers once the man has gone, probably to take his own wash, and wonders if making that bet was a smart idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Sleep remains elusive for Sasuke that night; he tosses and turns, trying to get comfortable, unable to keep Naruto off his mind. He feels too cold as the storm rages outside. Sasuke should be happy with how things turned out; he no longer needs to tiptoe around his feelings for the other man… But… He buries his face into his pillow and groans.  _ Stupid Naruto and his stupid chivalrous ways! _

 

Tucking his legs closer to his body, Sasuke reaches out from under the duvet cover to check the time on his phone.

 

It blinks back at him:  _ 03:43 _ .

 

Sasuke clicks his tongue.

 

If it keeps going like this, Sasuke would not be getting any sleep tonight. The room is too hiemal for him to relax and he had forgotten to ask Naruto to turn the heat up. He sighs, contemplating if there is another way besides waking Naruto up. Maybe he can convince Kurama to cuddle with him. The cat likes him well enough.

 

Throwing off the covers, Sasuke climbs out of bed. The floor is chilly under his feet, but he pays it little mind, quietly opening the door and making his way out of the room in search of the ginger furball.

 

Entering the corridor, he notices that the door to Naruto's room is open and decides it wouldn't hurt to take a peek.

 

The first thing he notices is the window–which is to the left of the room–has its curtains drawn open; the rain pelting relentlessly against the glass. From what he can make out within, with the help of minimal light, there is a desk with a laptop in front of the window, a wardrobe and bookcase side by side, a floor-length mirror on the opposite side of the room, and beside that is a medium-sized cat tree–where Kurama is curled up, snoozing away. Just a few feet away from the door is where the bed is situated, next to the bookcase, and on it Naruto lies sprawled with the covers halfway kicked off, snoring away.

 

Sasuke smothers his snigger with his hand when Naruto gives a snort and shifts, turning onto his side and latching onto a pillow with both his arms and his legs.

 

The memory of that warmth has him considering climbing into Naruto's bed. Would the man mind? Oh, who is he kidding! Of course, Naruto wouldn't mind.

 

… Would he?

 

Maybe Naruto is the kind to prefer his sleeping space… it could be why he hadn't invited Sasuke to share his bed in the first place.

 

Maybe Sasuke should just return to his bed, turning back to look towards the other room.

 

'What're you doin’?’

 

The gruff, somnolent voice nearly startles Sasuke out of his skin. He turns his gaze back into Naruto's room to find crystal blue eyes blinking back at him drowsily.

 

When Sasuke doesn't reply, Naruto shifts onto his elbows to peer at him some more. 'S'suke?’

 

'It's raining loudly and it's cold,’ he says, stating the obvious and feeling the heat crawl across his face. 'Couldn't sleep.’

 

Naruto blinks at him once, before shuffling in and making room on his bed. 'C'mere.’ He rearranges the covers and beckons Sasuke forth.

 

'I was only looking for an extra blanket or something,’ he fibs, hesitating in the doorway. Not wanting to admit that he had just been thinking of crawling in beside Naruto.

 

'I can be the “or something”. C'mon.’ Naruto waves his hand, gesturing for Sasuke to approach.

 

'You sure?’

 

‘ _ Yes _ ! Come on, already.’

 

Sasuke approaches quietly and settles in beside Naruto, trying his best to keep whatever distance he can between them, not wanting Naruto to think he's intruding on his space.

 

But Naruto won't have it. As soon as the covers are draped over Sasuke's shoulders, he slides his arm around his waist and yanks Sasuke into his chest, snuggling closer and pressing a tender kiss to his hair. 'Better?’

 

The warmth he is enveloped in makes Sasuke sigh contentedly. Still, he asks, ‘What about our bet?’

 

‘Hm… No mastr'batin', no sex.’ His arms squeeze tighter around him. ‘Not breakin’... any rules.’

 

Naruto feels like a life-sized heat pack. 'Mm,’ he agrees, pressing his nose into Naruto's neck and allowing the heat of the man's body and slow, soft breaths lull him to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Sasuke do?... What will Naruto do?... Hmm...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Ten chapters already!  
>  When I first started writing this, I had planned to finish this in a couple of chapters (maybe around five chapters altogether)... but there's still ways to go. ^^

The following morning Sasuke is awoken by the sound of perpetual mumbling. Curious, he feigns sleep to figure out what his bed partner is up to.

 

'Wha–!’

 

He is jostled when Naruto shuffles, trying to move his arm. 'Shit,’ he mumbles when he realises he cannot because it is the one Sasuke is currently pillowing his head against.

 

'Fuck,’ the man grumbles under his breath and Sasuke cracks one eyelid to peek at him. He manages to see him scratching his head, looking thoroughly confused. 'What the hell happened last night?’ A gasp. 'Shit! We didn't–’

 

There's more ruffling and the covers are lifted from their bodies momentarily before being draped over them once again.

 

'Okay, Naruto,’ the man whispers, seemingly giving himself a pep talk. ‘Calm down.’  His chest expands and contracts as he takes a deep breath. 'We're not naked, so we probably didn't do anything. Which means I didn't lose the bet.’ He pauses. 'Right?’

 

_ This guy... _ Sasuke thinks to himself, freezing when gentle fingertips trace the side of his face. He fights to keep away the blush threatening to take over. The hand moves, brushing strands of his hair away from his face and tucking them behind his ear.

 

'How did you get into my bed?’ Naruto murmurs to him. Warm lips brush his forehead.

 

If he stays the way he is, facing Naruto, the man is going to soon figure out he's awake–and won't that be as embarrassing as hell. He pretends to shift in his sleep and turns over so that it is now his back that rests against Naruto's chest.

 

_ This dumbass doesn't remember _ , Sasuke's still sleep-addled mind determines belatedly.

 

He feels Naruto making himself comfortable on the bed again. His second sigh ruffles the hair at the back of Sasuke's neck, sending a shiver thrilling down his spine, forcing him to squirm and unwittingly brush his ass against Naruto's semi-hard _ morning wood _ , earning a soft gasp.

 

Sasuke smirks. Maybe it'll be fun to tease Naruto a little. He is unable to conceal his snigger, however, as he pushes back deliberately.

 

'Fuck,’ Naruto groans at the stimulus, his hand grabbing ahold of Sasuke's hip to halt him. 'You awake, Sasuke?’

 

'Mm. And so are you, it would seem.’ He glances at the man over his shoulder, flashing him a playful smirk.

 

'Shut up,’ Naruto chuckles.

 

Sasuke turns around once again to face him, taking a good look at the man before him. Naruto looks nearly wide awake; his eyes bright and a smile tinting his lips.

 

'Um…’ Naruto catches his lower lip between his teeth. 'Ne, Sasuke, what really happened last night?’ A sheepish grin stretches his lips. ‘The last thing I remember is leaving you in the guest room.’

 

Sasuke's brow furrows irritably. 'You invited me in here, Dobe.’

 

Blond eyebrows shoot upwards in surprise. 'I don't remember at all. Did I really do that?’

 

'Yes,’ he growls.

 

'Uh–’ Naruto chews his lip. 'What else did I do?’

 

Disbelieving black meets genuinely confused blue.

 

Nothing incriminating happened the night before, except for a lot of cuddling on Naruto's part–which Sasuke will  _ not  _ admit aloud that he enjoyed–but the temptation to see the other man squirm is far too great.

 

'You kissed my lips, and then kissed down my neck,’ Sasuke says, running his index finger along his body, showing Naruto where his mouth had– _ not _ –been. He allows his voice to grow husky. ‘Down my chest and stomach… and lower… lower… lower…’ he trails off, Naruto's blue eyes riveted to the path of Sasuke's finger, that is now tentatively reaching the waistband of his borrowed pyjama pants.

 

'... Really?’ Naruto squeaks. There's a rosy hue staining the apples of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

 

'Mm-hmm. I think it's safe to say you pretty much lost the bet.’

 

'What?’

 

Naruto's eyes flick up to meet his, wide and disbelieving, until he narrows them. 'Yeah, right,’ he dismisses, poking Sasuke's side. ‘I did none of that!’

 

'How are you so sure?’ Sasuke's straight face falters when Naruto's fingers dig into his ribs once again. He flinches unwittingly.

 

‘Puh- _ lease _ , you don't look  _ nearly _ as dishev eled as you would have if I had done stuff to you,’ Naruto says confidently. ‘Not to mention, I would  _ never _ have forgotten our first time.’ His fingers continue to dance across Sasuke's ribs.

 

Sasuke squirms.

 

‘Well, you seem to have forgotten asking me to sleep beside you,’ he mutters under his breath.

 

Naruto pauses. 'You're ticklish?’ He does it again, and this time Sasuke cannot stop the giggle that bubbles up from his chest. 'Oh, you're ticklish!’

 

'Dobe,’ Sasuke warns.

 

But Naruto pays no heed, gleefully crawling over Sasuke and proceeding to tickle the devil out of him.

 

'Oh–hah–stop, you dumbass,’ Sasuke cries.

 

Naruto laughs. 'The great Uchiha Sasuke is ticklish, it's  _ so cute _ …’

 

‘You–’

 

The knock on the door that interrupts them is brief and they pause, startled, Naruto still partly hovering over Sasuke; both sets of eyes turn towards the sound, but all Sasuke can do is gape in mute horror as the handle turns and the door swings open without hesitance, revealing–

 

‘Naruto, are you–oh!’

 

–Naruto's  _ mother _ , who takes two steps into the room before realising that her son is not alone in his bed…

 

Sasuke watches helplessly, his face growing hotter by the second, as a sly smile curls on Kushina’s face. ‘Oh my!’ she exclaims, ‘So sorry for intruding.’ The laughter is evident in her voice as she backs towards the door. ‘I just wanted to ask about breakfast; Sasuke, honey, you don't mind pancakes, do you?’

 

‘No,’ Sasuke manages with a shake of his head, so embarrassed that he's at a loss for what else to do or say. He wishes the bed would swallow him whole.

 

‘Great. Take your time getting up.’

 

‘Kaa-chan!’ Naruto protests her teasing even as she backs out of the room, winking showily before closing the door behind her; her laughter echoes down the corridor as she leaves.

 

Sasuke buries himself deeper beneath the comforter with a groan. A kiss is pressed to the only visible part of his body; the crown of his head.

 

'Sorry 'bout that,’ Naruto admits with a chuckle. 'At least we weren't naked.’ He hisses when Sasuke digs his fingers into the man's rib cage. 'I forgot to leave her a message last night,’ he adds while rubbing at the sore spot.

 

Sasuke says nothing, curling into himself slightly.

 

'So, uh…’ Naruto eases beneath the covers as well, meeting Sasuke's eyes. ‘Wanna get up?’

 

‘What time is it?’

 

'Hm,’ Naruto peeks over the blanket to the clock on his wall. 'Just after six.’

 

He stares at the other man incredulously. 'You've got to be joking. Who gets up so fucking early on a _Sunday_ _morning_?’ Sasuke groans, tightly shutting his eyes.

 

'The Uzumaki-Namikazes’ Naruto laughs. 'Although, I think my parents are probably jetlagged.’

 

Sasuke finds himself being jostled when Naruto crawls over him to get out of bed. He takes a peek over the covers just in time to see the man stretch languidly with his arms over his head; the movement causes his shirt to slide up and exposing an enticingly tan strip of skin, and it is only the lingering embarrassment of Naruto's mother walking in on them that keeps Sasuke from tugging the other man back into bed.

 

'C'mon, Sasuke,’ Naruto prompts, shaking him gently. 'Tou-chan's making pancakes. And you're wasting such a beautiful day by spending it in bed!’

 

'Go away,’ he grumbles, swatting his hand at Naruto, managing to whack him across the forehead, whose only response is to laugh.

 

'Alright, alright,’ Naruto concedes after a while, easing up. 'I'll go take the first shower, then you can go next, okay?’

 

Sasuke grunts in reply.

 

* * *

 

 

Approximately an hour later, Sasuke is seated at the Uzumaki-Namikazes’ breakfast bar, in their obnoxiously  _ bright _ kitchen, nursing a massive mug of hot coffee after having sluggishly dragged himself through a shower in an attempt to look somewhat presentable before Naruto's parents.

 

'Not a fan of the morning, eh, Sasuke-kun?’ Minato flashes him an apologetic smile before turning to address his son while pouring another scoop of pancake batter into the skillet he is tending to on the stove. 'You should have let him sleep some more, Naruto.’

 

‘Eh, he'll survive.’ Naruto grins, waving his hand.

 

'I'm fine, Minato-san,’ Sasuke adds, scolding himself silently for being discourteous towards Naruto’s parents and making them worry. Usually, Sasuke wouldn't give five yen about it, ‘It's nothing a little coffee cannot fix.’

 

When Minato turns back to the stove, a warm hand cups the back of Sasuke's neck, causing goosebumps to raise the fine hairs along his shoulders and arms; the fingers gently knead. Naruto smiles beatifically when their eyes meet.

 

'Why aren't you boys eating?’ Kushina asks, materialising through the doorway.

 

'Waiting for you, Mum.’

 

Naruto's hand leaves his skin and Sasuke immediately misses its warmth.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Breakfast is a noisy affair, definitely more than what Sasuke is used to.

 

Naruto animatedly describes what went down during dinner the previous night, while his parents listen with rapt attention. 'Itachi-san makes  _ amazing _ tiramisu!’ he gushes, ‘Just remembering it makes me drool.’ He smacks his lips. 'I wish you could try it,’ he tells his parents before turning to Sasuke, 'Think he'll surrender his recipe if I ask?’

 

Shrugging, he replies, 'Worth a try.’

 

Kushina turns to him suddenly. ‘Sasuke, dear, are you not feeling well?’ She questions with her eyebrows furrowed.

 

‘I am fine,’ he reassures, albeit confused about her concern. ‘Why do you ask?’

 

‘Oh, you've barely eaten anything; I was wondering if you had a tummy ache.’

 

Sasuke looks down at his plate; he has clearly eaten everything he had served for himself. ‘No, I'm fine,’ he repeats.

 

‘Well, then, do eat some more!’ Before Sasuke can say or do anything in protest, two more pancakes land on his plate and Kushina is pushing the butter and bottle of honey towards him.

 

He tries to look more appreciative than alarmed and sees Naruto raise his hand to hide a laugh. ‘Mama, Sasuke doesn't eat that much,’ he supplies, clearly trying to support.

 

‘Nonsense,’ the woman dismisses. ‘All young boys should look cute and chubby.’

 

The cheeky grin that Sasuke adores appears on Naruto’s face. ‘I'm not chubby,’ he contests, ‘though I am cute!’

 

‘You’re my son; of course, you're cute,’ she grins as Naruto’s face lights up. It lasts for a second until she adds, ‘from a mother’s viewpoint.’

 

He pouts. ‘So, am I not cute at other times?’

 

With a smirk playing on his lips, Sasuke teases, ‘What do  _ you _ think?’

 

The exchange of glances between Naruto’s parents does not go unnoticed by Sasuke.  _ Wait, no! That is not how it was supposed to sound! _ But it's too late to take back what he said. Embarrassed, he colours pink under Naruto's grin and tries to ignore his friend’s ( _ boyfriend's? _ ) parents’ all-too-knowing smiles.

 

After everyone is done eating, Sasuke volunteers to wash the dishes. Despite the initial protest, Minato accepts and joins him at the sink, while Naruto and Kushina clear the table and prepare dessert; bowls of assorted fruit with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream (for Sasuke, sans the ice-cream).

 

Sasuke soaps and rinses the dishes while Minato dries them. At both, his and his parent’s house, a dishwasher is used, so he seldom does the dishes by hand.

 

‘Naruto tells me you are the Regional Director at your family’s company,’ Minato begins conversationally. ‘How is it going with work?’

 

‘Really well,’ answers Sasuke truthfully. ‘We’re nearing the end of the year so it’s pretty busy trying to complete projects. And you? How are your students?’ Naruto has already informed him that Minato is a professor at The University of Konoha and is utterly in love with his job. Sasuke probably has that in common with the older man.

 

The man chuckles. ‘Our year ends are hectic too–most of our students have assignment deadlines and exams.’

 

Sasuke huffs a little arrogantly. ‘If they prepared well during the lessons they wouldn’t have to panic every time the deadlines approach.’

 

‘I agree but can’t really say much about it; even Naruto used to study like that,’ Minato states.

 

Sasuke can almost visualise it–Naruto in a frenzy, face screwed up in concentration, papers everywhere. He sniggers to himself.

 

‘But he passed all his exams, so I’m not complaining.’

 

He doesn't voice it aloud, but Sasuke knows that Naruto was never an honour student even though he was hard working. He looks over his shoulder at the man, who is tossing pieces of fruit into the air and catching them in his mouth, making his mother laugh. He supposes that is just another part of his charm.

 

‘You and Naruto are really close, aren't you?’ Sasuke turns his attention back to the older man. ‘How long has it been since you met?’ Minato casts his eyes upwards, trying to remember the first time his son mentioned him.

 

‘About six months,’ Sasuke supplies.  _ Six months!  _ He realises. Having said it out loud, he can hardly believe it. Not as much time passed as he feels, and yet Minato is right–they are close. Looking down at the plate in his hands he also realises how it doesn't feel wrong, almost as if they were meant to meet a long time ago… as strange as that sounds, even to himself.

 

‘Not that long then,’ Minato comments with a quiet laugh, echoing Sasuke's thoughts, ‘Naruto is extremely fond of you.’

 

Sasuke allows the smile to colour his lips, passing another plate. 'Yeah,’ he whispers, almost to himself, ‘Me, too.’

 

Minato beams.

 

'You guys are taking too long,’ comes Naruto's whine from a few feet away. He stomps over to them to peer between his father and Sasuke. 'The ice-cream's gonna melt.’

 

Minato chuckles. 'Alright, alright, we're coming.’

 

Handing over the last of the clean dishes, Sasuke washes his hands and dries them using the towel Naruto holds out to him. Minato does the same once he has finished putting away the last of the plates.

 

* * *

 

 

There is not a speck of dust on any of the books slotted into the rows of shelves, but there are creases along the spines and the books look well-read. Sasuke pulls one from its place and flips it open to a random page. He likes that the Uzumaki-Namikaze family has a room devoted to books; a library of sorts, even though it isn’t nearly as extensive as the one in his family’s main house.

 

‘There are more books in Tou-chan’s study. And you've seen the ones in the living room.’

 

Sasuke glances over his shoulder at the blond man who walks into the room, with two tall glasses in hand.

 

Upon the insistence of Naruto's parents, Sasuke was coerced into staying for lunch, as well. And when Sasuke tried to offer his services for its preparation, he was promptly kicked out by Kushina–something that seemed to amuse Naruto to no end.

 

He turns back to the book he is browsing. ‘There’s a decent collection here.’ He hears the clink of glass as Naruto sets the drinks on the table in the room and feels him slide up behind him.

 

‘Yeah, I guess so,’ Naruto says, his breath tickling Sasuke’s neck as he takes a peek over his shoulder at the book in his hands.

 

‘Have you read all of them?’ asks Sasuke, ignoring the goosebumps that spring up over his skin and placing the book back on the shelf. He turns around to face Naruto. The man is standing closer than he expected.

 

‘No.’ Clear blue eyes flick over the books. ‘Not yet. Is that bad?’

 

Sasuke shakes his head. He knows Naruto prefers listening to audiobooks more than he does reading them. He feels Naruto’s hand tenderly touch his and looks down to see him intertwine their fingers together.

 

‘Sasuke, I want to kiss you,’ Naruto says, the words warming Sasuke’s ears. ‘May I?’

 

‘You don’t have to ask every single time, Usuratonkachi,’ he manages to say without a stammer.

 

The smile on Naruto’s face is soft and the hand not holding Sasuke’s cups his cheek, gently tilting his head before he presses their lips together.

 

Sasuke is quickly learning that Naruto’s kisses are never devoid of passion. His hand threads through his dark hair, pushing him back until they are leaning against the bookshelves, as Sasuke wraps his arms around his lover’s waist. Naruto allows him into his mouth. He tastes sweet, his lips soft, and Sasuke is so thankful that they agreed not to have any restrictions on kissing in their wager last night.

 

When they part Sasuke feels the heat high on his cheeks.

 

‘Wow,’ Naruto breathes.

 

A glint flickers in Sasuke’s eyes. Sliding his hands over the man’s buttocks, he tugs him closer. ‘We don’t have to stop there.’ He glides his tongue along his bottom lip slowly, invitingly.

 

He sees Naruto swallow and thinks he’s won, until the man pulls Sasuke’s hands off his ass. ‘I think we do.’ He smirks. ‘I haven’t forgotten our bet.’

 

_ Damn it. _

 

He allows himself to be led by the hand to the window seat. Sasuke fluffs a pillow before sinking into it while Naruto brings them their drinks. He takes a sip of his orange juice and remarks, ‘Is everything made fresh at your house?’

 

Naruto laughs and Sasuke relishes the sound ringing in his ears. ‘Nah, not everything,’ he winks, ‘They’re probably spoiling you. They really like you.’

 

Humming softly, Sasuke looks out the window at the garden below them. ‘I’m glad.’

 

‘Me, too,’ Naruto playfully nudges Sasuke’s foot with his own before folding his legs under him.

 

Watching Naruto take a long sip of his drink and then smack his lips in enjoyment, Sasuke speaks, ‘Can I ask you something, Naruto?’

 

‘Anything,’ is the sure reply.

 

He asks the one question that has been plaguing his mind since last night’s dinner: ‘What did you and Itachi talk about?’ Sasuke had planned to be more discreet, but the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them.

 

Naruto scrunches his face. ‘When?’

 

He feels almost embarrassed to ask; Naruto doesn’t know what Itachi is like when it comes to protecting his family and Sasuke worries that it will sound like he’s trying to pry. He sips his juice. ‘When he gave you a tour of the house.’

 

Sasuke watches as Naruto tries to recall. ‘Nothing out of the ordinary; he asked me about work and my family and explained some of the room layouts when I asked.’ He looks at him and shrugs.

 

_ Was that really it? _ Sasuke is surprised. He would have expected more from his brother, but Izumi did say that he wasn’t going to bully him. And Itachi, himself, mentioned that he would consider going easy on Naruto.

 

A sudden exclamation from the other man startles Sasuke. ‘He also asked about us.’

 

Anxiety gurgles in the pit of Sasuke’s stomach. ‘What about us?’ he dares to ask.

 

The slow smile that curves Naruto’s lips looks so delicious even as he frets. ‘He said that you think of me as your best friend and asked me to look after you.’

 

Cogs turn in Sasuke’s head. He is sure he never used the words “best friend” to describe his relationship with Naruto; Itachi was probably making a judgment based on what he knows–which, as always, wasn’t wrong. He frowns. What was he hoping to ascertain from that information? And he asked Naruto to  _ look after him _ ? What does that even mean! He’s beginning to doubt the reliability of Naruto’s information.

 

Movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention. Sasuke watches as Naruto’s hand crawls across the seat to touch his own resting at his side. He entwines their fingers together, earning another one of the man’s sunny smiles.

 

‘Of course, this was before last night’s development.’ Naruto lifts Sasuke’s hand to his lips and kisses the back of it, disrupting his train of thought. ‘This doesn’t count.’ he says even as Sasuke opens his mouth to comment.

 

With no real reason to protest, Sasuke decides to give Naruto a pass just this once, watching the man gently place kisses on each of his knuckles, enjoying the warm blush that makes its way over his face and the fluttering in his stomach. Naruto is right. For now, Itachi–no,  _ no one _ knows about his new relationship with the man before him.

 

_ Their secret. _

 

He abandons his glass on the bookshelf beside him before shifting closer to Naruto to run the fingers of his unoccupied hand through short blond hair before gently coming to rest at his neck. Naruto reacts instantly, as though knowing exactly what he wants; his glass is placed away and he’s already pulling Sasuke to him as he kisses him without hesitation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one this time, but I thought it was a good place to end the chapter. :P
> 
> As always, your thoughts, feelings and constructive criticism are most appreciated. <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a week late! I know! I'm so sorry!  
> But things have been quite hectic for me, with exams and work and the end of Voltron Legendary Defender (which, really, the ending made me so, so sad and killed my writing spirit.) I couldn't write for days!
> 
> I really, really wanted to get this up for you guys before the end of the year (gosh, I can't even believe this year is already finished. Where did the time go! O_o) and I'm so glad I managed it. As always, please let me know what you think. Your feedback means the world.  
> Thank you immensely to everyone who read and commented, gave kudos and bookmarked. You guys are amazing. <3

The entire seventh floor of the Uchiha Corp Tower in Tokyo is dedicated to the Personnel department headed by none other than his cousin, Uchiha Shisui. And as always, when Sasuke steps off the elevator, he is greeted with the bustle of employees walking about, talking and laughing. Looking anything but working. Despite the CEO having given Shisui free reign of the department, Sasuke has a hard time believing that he actually succeeds in getting any work done with the way he manages things.

 

Some of the employees glance up as he takes purposeful strides towards the office of the Head of Personnel, while a few greet him with a mumble ‘hello’ or a nod, but most keep to themselves, peeking at him from out of the corner of their eyes, as if assuming he doesn't know they are doing it.

 

Shisui's office is located at the far end of the floor, the furthest one from the elevator, which means Sasuke has to pass by _all_ the cubicles and other offices to get to it.

 

The door is open, as it always is, and when Sasuke sticks his head into the office, he finds his cousin seated _on top_ of his desk, swinging his legs as he speaks on the phone. The way he is positioned, his back remains to the door, so he completely misses the way Sasuke props himself against the doorframe and rolls his eyes at him.

 

After a brief debate of whether he should come back, Sasuke steps into the office fully and shuts the door with an unambiguous click, calling Shisui's attention to him.

 

The older man turns around with curiously furrowed brows which morphs into a grin when he recognises Sasuke draping himself onto one of the chairs before his desk. He flashes Sasuke a warm grin before turning back to mutter a quick goodbye into the phone and quickly disconnecting the call.

 

'Little brother,’ he greets, spinning and plopping himself down onto his swivel chair. 'What a wonderful surprise!’

 

Sasuke grimaces. 'Can you _not_ call me that while at work? I've told you this numerous times.’

 

'Sure thing,’ says Shisui genially.

 

'You've said _that_ numerous times, too.’

 

It makes Shisui laugh and Sasuke smiles as well, in spite of himself.

 

Following a momentary pause, Shisui leans forward, folding his hands over his desk. 'So, what can I do for you?’

 

Regarding the older man with an unimpressed stare, Sasuke questions, ‘Do I need an ulterior motive to come see my cousin?’

 

Picking up a pen from the holder on his desk, Shisui twirls it between his fingers. 'Of course not, Sasuke,’ the man smiles, 'but it's not like you to do something _so unnecessary_ like visiting me when a phone call or a text would work.’ He shrugs. 'And there's nothing wrong with that.’

 

Sasuke huffs. It is true that he doesn't have the habit of taking a trip to anyone's office without a clear reason. He _does_ have a good reason–enough to drag himself out of his office, rather than text his cousin and leave evidence of the conversation behind. But that doesn't mean he particularly likes it being pointed out. Arguing about it will get them nowhere, however, so he drops it.

 

He thinks instead about how best to broach the topic he came to discuss.

 

'What does one wear to a Halloween party?’

 

There's a clatter as the pen slips from Shisui's hand and drops onto the polished wood surface of his desk. He blinks at Sasuke, looking minutely perplexed.

 

‘You’re having a Halloween party?’ he asks instead of answering the question.

 

'Not me,’ Sasuke says, annoyed that he's being interrogated by Shisui. Although, he silently admits that it's better than being visually dissected by Itachi. He sighs. ‘... Naruto's…  friends are having one and he… asked me to be his plus-one.’

 

Shisui's eyes glitter. He leans further over the table and stage-whispers, ‘Like a date?’

 

'No,’ Sasuke says with a shake of his head. _This one doesn't count_ , he remembers the words he told Naruto when the man had asked him.

 

‘What doesn't?’

 

‘Huh?’

 

'You just mumbled “this one doesn't count”.’

 

And Sasuke realises he had muttered the words out loud. 'Nothing,’ he dismisses, keeping his eyes away from his cousin's gaze. ‘It’s not important.’

 

It is embarrassing enough as it is to have to ask for help and if it wasn't important, he wouldn't even bother. But Naruto had looked so excited when he had asked him, his blue eyes bright and arms curled around Sasuke's shoulders as he backed him up against his car and kissed him in a way that made his knees grow weak. Call him pathetic but Sasuke hadn't been able to refuse.

 

'Sasuke?’ Shisui calls, looking quite amused with himself.

 

He clears his throat. ‘Anyway, I was wondering if you had any ideas since you attend these types of things.’

 

'Hmm…’ The man ponders, tapping his forefinger against his chin showily. 'What's Naruto-kun going as?’

 

Sasuke lifts his shoulders into a shrug. 'I don't know.'

 

'Naruto-kun didn't tell you?’

 

'He hasn't given me the details. Yet. Does it even matter?’

 

Shisui chuckles at that and Sasuke frowns, suddenly feeling like he's being laughed at.

 

Resting his chin in the hand that he props up on his desk, 'If you're going as a couple, Sasuke, it will be nice to coordinate with your partner, don't you think?’ Shisui suggests. 'Maybe see what Naruto-kun is going to wear and match that.’

 

As trite and lacklustre as that sounds to Sasuke, he surmises that Naruto would find the idea appealing.

 

'Okay,’ he murmurs, rising to his feet. 'I guess I shall discuss it with him first.’

 

His cousin gives him an effulgent grin.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

As soon as Sasuke is back in his own office, with the door tightly shut, he pulls up the messenger app on his phone and shoots Naruto a quick text.

 

_< < We need to talk._

 

Not even ten minutes have gone by when his phone buzzes with a reply.

 

_> > Hw ominous. (_ _๑_ _°_ _⌓_ _°_ _๑)_

 

Then it begins to ring; the sound loud in the tranquillity of the room. Sasuke answers after the second ring and brings the phone to his ear.

 

‘Usuratonkachi.’

 

‘Had a change of heart, eh?’ Naruto's voice filters through. He is laughing, but Sasuke can hear the underlying anxiety in his voice and he silently berates himself for his poor choice of words.

 

‘Let’s have lunch,’ Sasuke suggests, hoping to remedy his mistake.

 

'Erm… okay…’

 

'Unless you've already eaten.’

 

'Ah, no,’ Naruto replies, 'Not yet.’ His voice is muffled and Sasuke can hear the sound of cars whizzing by in the background; he deduces that Naruto is somewhere in the city. 'So, um, what are you in the mood for?’

 

'Where are you?’ Sasuke inquires instead, shifting over to the window to peer at the city below.

 

'Um, just left my studio, actually.’

 

Great. That's just twenty minutes away from Uchiha Corp Tower.

 

‘I was walking to meet up someone when you texted.’

 

Dark eyebrows furrow. 'You already have plans?’ He must squash down on the ache of disappointment he feels in his chest before it has the chance to bloom, telling himself that he cannot expect Naruto to put his life on pause for him.

 

‘Don’t worry ‘bout it,’ Naruto reassures, ‘It shouldn't take longer than ten minutes.’

 

'Are you sure? You don't have to put your plans aside for me.’

 

'I'm sure.' He pauses. ‘Where do you wanna meet up?’

 

Sasuke thinks for a moment. 'Actually, think you can come here?’

 

'Here?’ Naruto repeats and Sasuke can just picture him blinking owlishly. 'As in your office?’ There's something peculiar about the way he says it; Sasuke wonders if it's apprehension he can hear lacing his tone.

 

'Hn.’ He turns around and makes his way to his chair, sinking down into it. ‘You don't… have to. We can meet somewhere else.’

 

Laughter trickles into his ear. 'No, no, it's perfect. I'll meet you there in like thirty.’

 

Sasuke's shoulders sag in relief and he releases the breath he hadn't realised he has been holding. 'I'll make an order for lunch then. What do y–’

 

'Actually, let me bring lunch,’ Naruto suggests, grin clear in his tone. 'I'd like to see if I can pick out something you'll like.’

 

'Fine,’ Sasuke relents, squirming in an attempt to ignore the fluttering in his stomach at the thought of seeing Naruto again. 'Just give me a buzz when you're nearby. I'll come down to get you.’

 

'Ooooh, the VIP treatment,’ the man croons jovially. 'I look forward to it.’

 

Shoulders shaking with silent laughter, Sasuke disconnects the call, but not before uttering a soft 'usuratonkachi’ for Naruto to hear. With a sigh, he resigns himself to playing the waiting game.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Not even thirty minutes have passed when a knock on his door startles him, jolting him out of his thoughts and causing the words on his computer screen to re-align before his eyes. The door opens and in peeks his redheaded secretary; the amused look on her face shows that she's aware that he has been spacing instead of working.

 

Thankfully, she doesn't seem to find it interesting enough to comment. But one can never know with Karin.

 

'Need me to order lunch for you?’ she asks him.

 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he declines, 'No, I'm having lunch with a friend.’

 

'Oh?’ she muses in a tone that Sasuke is certain he doesn't like. Once again, she doesn't make any comment. 'Okay, then, I'm heading out for my break. Call me if you need anything, yeah?’

 

‘Thanks, Karin.’

 

And with a nod of her head, she's gone, the door clicking shut behind her.

 

Sasuke glances at the clock on his desktop and frowns. Not much time has passed since he spoke to Naruto but he's restless. He considers giving the other man a call to see where he is, but after a brief debate, he decides against it. The last thing he wants is to come off as needy. The idea itself makes his face scrunch up in a grimace. _Him_? _Needy_? The thought itself is preposterous. He scoffs, getting to his feet and exiting his office to head to the bathroom.

 

After splashing his face with cool water, he dries it with a paper towel and looks up at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. He doesn't look any different as he appraises himself; the same sharp angles of his face, the same dark, almond-shaped eyes, his hair falling across his forehead serves to both intensify and soften his features. Sasuke is well aware he is more than just aesthetically pleasing; he has turned more heads than he can count since his youth and the _last_ thing he needs to be doing is vying for someone's attention.

 

 _But this is Naruto_ , a voice whispers hauntingly in his mind.

 

 _So, what?_ he grumbles back, not at all liking how Naruto makes him feel like a teenager with a crush.

 

Sasuke has never had to go out of his way for someone. His previous relationships, while they've never been mere flings, have also never been anything of substance. Not to him, at least.

 

Before he can think about it further, the buzzing of his phone in his pocket pulls him from his thoughts; there’s a text message from Naruto stating that he's in the lobby of the building.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke glances at himself in the mirror one last time before striding out purposefully towards the lifts. Due to it being over fifteen minutes since the lunch hour began, there are fewer people using the elevators, allowing Sasuke to arrive on the ground floor without much fanfare.

 

He strides briskly, stepping out of the lift before the doors have even fully opened and makes his way towards the entrance.

 

There Naruto stands, in the middle of the tastefully decorated foyer of the Uchiha Corp Tower, left arm looped through the handles of a brown paper bag and his nose buried in his phone with his tongue caught between his teeth in concentration. He pays no attention to Sasuke even when he walks forward to stand before him.

 

'Dobe,’ Sasuke calls with amused curiosity.

 

No answer.

 

‘Naruto,’ he tries again, his dark eyebrows furrowing.

 

Still nothing.

 

Letting out a breath, he reaches out and flicks Naruto across the forehead.

 

 _That_ gets him to look up. 'Ow!’ he says, even though there's no way that would have truly hurt him. 'Oh, hey, Sasuke,’ Naruto flashes him a grin, but it is distracted. He does, however, lean forward to plant a quick kiss to Sasuke's cheek. 'Two minutes,’ he says, going back to what he's doing on his phone–some kind of game, one that Sasuke might recognise, had he been looking. But he isn't looking. He is too busy trying to tamp down on the heat creeping into his face at being kissed in _public_ , right in the middle of his fucking workplace.

 

Out of his periphery, he can make out a few people milling about, watching them curiously. But none of them seem to have noticed the kiss–at least he hopes. He lets out a sigh of relief.

 

It is not the kiss itself that bothers him, but this early on in their relationship having his family find out about them is like shoving Naruto into a pit full of fire ants and leaving him there to fend for himself. The result is always the same; a slow, painful death.

 

‘Do you know!’ Naruto begins, finally lifting his gaze from his phone, staring at Sasuke with sparkly eyes, ‘Do you _know_ where your office is located!’

 

'Huh?’

 

‘On. A fucking. Gym.’ A phone is shoved at him, much too close that he nearly goes cross-eyed trying to make out what it is Naruto is trying to show him.

 

'Oh.’

 

'Oh?’ Naruto laughs. 'Is that all you can say?’

 

Sasuke shrugs. 'Come on, idiot. Our food is getting cold.’ He spins on his heel and leads the way back towards the lifts. Naruto matches his pace without hesitation.

 

'Did you know there's a raid happening in two hours! _Two hours_ , Sasuke!’ Naruto blabbers on. ‘How could you not tell me there was a gym here!’

 

'I had no idea,’ he replies after the doors to the compartment have slid shut behind them. He presses the button to his floor and leans back against the wall as the elevator begins to ascend.

 

'Wow, man, even the elevators in this building are posh,’ Naruto comments, looking around the spacious square chamber in awe. He's gorgeous and Sasuke would really like to press him against the back wall and kiss him if it wasn't for the conspicuous security camera staring down at them from the corner of the room. Azure eyes flick back to Sasuke, 'What do you mean by “had no idea”! How could you not?’

 

Sasuke chuckles, more or less used to Naruto's rapid switches between topics by now. He shrugs. 'I don't play, Naruto,’ he admits simply.

 

The gasp he receives is overly dramatic but completely expected, with Naruto slamming back against the wall, hand over his chest. 'D-Don't play!’

 

He smirks, rolling his eyes at the other man's antics. 'I used to collect the trading cards when I was younger, but I have better things to do with my time than run around catching critters.’

 

'This cannot be… how are we friends,’ Naruto bemoans, still slumped against the wall and shaking his head despondently.

 

The elevator dings as it slows to a stop on their floor and the doors part to let them out.

 

'Come on, Dobe,’ Sasuke urges, motioning for Naruto to move first. He does so, all the while continuing to lament about what a disgrace it is that Sasuke isn't playing the game.

 

With another roll of his eyes, Sasuke wraps his hand around Naruto's wrist and tugs him along, their footsteps muffled on the carpeted floor of the corridor. Entering the office in a flurry, he slams the door shut and crowds Naruto against it, giving him little more than two seconds to object before capturing the man's lips with his own. Then, it's all fire, coursing through him as soon as Naruto's arm curls around his waist and he responds in kind, after recovering from being caught off guard. It flows into his mouth, against his tongue, searing where their bodies are pressed against one another.

 

When they part, they're both out of breath and the flush high in their cheeks.

 

'Wow!’ Naruto breathes, leaning his head against the door. 'What did I do to deserve that?’

 

Sasuke gives him a smirk. 'It was just a way to shut down your whining.’

 

Naruto pouts and Sasuke plants one last kiss to it before stepping away.

 

'Come on, idiot. You promised me food and I expect you to deliver on it.’

 

'What am I, your personal errand boy?’ Naruto grumbles but doesn't object to joining Sasuke on the sofa. He plops down beside him, placing the bag with the food on the glass-top coffee table.

 

'If that's what you want to be, Naruto…’ Sasuke says, meeting Naruto's gaze for one electricity charged moment.

 

'You wish, bastard,’ Naruto counters, his jeans whispering against the smooth leather of Sasuke's couch as he slides himself closer. A large hand curls over his knee, its warmth seeping through the material of Sasuke's slacks and he nearly shivers. Their noses brush and Sasuke waits with bated breath, expecting to be kissed, but the other man simply smirks and turns away.

 

Sasuke lets out a quiet, shaky breath and leans back into the couch to appear unaffected while Naruto rummages through the shopping bag with their lunch. It is only then that he takes note of the logo printed on the side. _What? He brought us_ –

 

‘The best sandwich in the world!’ A greaseproof paper wrapped package is pushed into Sasuke’s hands before Naruto finds his own. 'There's two for each of us.’

 

Sandwiches had definitely _not_ been in Sasuke’s plan for lunch, but keeping an eye trained on Naruto’s jovial expression he takes the paper wrapping off his food and looks at the various layers. It's massive; Sasuke isn't sure if he can even finish one, let alone two of them.

 

In between the two layers of sourdough bread is a layer of fresh lettuce and ripe avocado slices above a layer of red tomatoes, and all of it sits on a thick layer of crispy bacon... Sasuke has to admit that it looks pretty good, but, ‘Isn’t this just a BLT?’

 

Naruto’s finger is on his lips instantly, halting any other comment he might have had. ‘Sasuke, my sugarplum,’ he shakes his head at him, laughing lightly when Sasuke grimaces at the nickname, ‘What you have in your hands is the most amazing sandwich in the world… maybe even the universe.’ He grins confidently. ‘Go on, try it!’

 

Swatting the hand off his face Sasuke raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend–who is being awfully dramatic today, more so than normal–and makes a mental note to inquire about what happened during the day to put him in such a good mood, after he comes back down from his high. He looks down at his food and tries to ignore Naruto’s expectant stare as he takes his first bite.

 

With a satisfying crunch he bites past the bread and into the greens. It is a hearty mouthful, and Sasuke can taste the juicy meat complimented by the tomatoes and mayonnaise on the bread. A sandwich like this is messy no matter how carefully one tries to eat it and Sasuke grumbles when the sauce dribbles down his chin, sparking a laugh from the man sitting beside him. He accepts the napkin handed to him, dabbing at his chin before proceeding to take another bite.

 

Naruto didn’t lie; it is delicious, and he admits it out loud.

 

Naruto grins. ‘I know,’ he says before taking a bite out of his own, making noises of satisfaction at the back of this throat as he chews.

 

Sasuke almost comments on the inappropriateness of it, but decides not to in the end, realising that he enjoys Naruto’s glee more than his own sandwich.

 

‘So, Sweetums,’ says Naruto, halfway through his second mouthful. ‘Have you decided what you want to be for the Halloween party?’

 

Sasuke arches an eyebrow at him. ‘So, we’re going to be one of those couples with strange nicknames, are we?

 

Naruto chuckles. ‘Just trying them out for size.’

 

‘I assure you, _Sweetums_ is not happening.’   

 

‘Alright, Buttercup.’ Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. ‘So, costumes?’

 

Following his cousin’s advice, Sasuke asks, ‘What are you going as?’

 

Naruto scratches his chin. Finding a bit of mayonnaise there, he licks it off his fingers. ‘I was thinking Darth Vader or maybe Leonardo from TMNT–but I’ll have to build the shell, so maybe not.’

 

‘Darth Vader? You want to wear a mask all night?’

 

‘That _is_ the outfit.’

 

Sasuke smirks. ‘Shame I won’t get to see your face.’

 

The pair of wide blue eyes blinks slowly at him. ‘Well, I see that to protect your interests, maybe I won’t be going as the Dark Lord.’

 

Sasuke scoffs scornfully. ‘The “Dark Lord” is Lord Voldemort.’

 

The other man looks horrified at his own mistake, his hand coming up to cover his mouth, eyes wide. It’s such an amusing expression, Sasuke has to stifle his own laughter with his hand. ‘Relax,’ he pushes against Naruto’s knee with his own. ‘I’m sure we can come up with something together.’

 

‘Ah, you’re so dependable.’

 

‘Of course!’

 

They remain in silence for a few minutes, knees against each other–not having moved since the initial touch–until they finish their sandwiches.

 

‘How about Pikachu?’

 

“Hm?’ Naruto asks while chewing his last bite.

 

‘How about dressing up as Pikachu?’ Sasuke clarifies.

 

‘For you?’

 

‘Obviously not,’ Sasuke frowns at him, leaning back in his seat.

 

Naruto rummages in the paper bag again. ‘Beer?’

 

‘I’m still working.’

 

‘Thought so, that’s why I got these instead.’ Naruto pulls out two bottles of lemonade. ‘Sorry, I forgot about them; they’re not as cold anymore.’

 

Accepting the drink, Sasuke remarks, ‘That’s fine.’

 

‘I did consider going as a Pokémon–even if not Pikachu–but the suit would be too hot,’ he goes back to the topic at hand, ‘I was thinking… something simple. Something easy.’

 

‘I have an idea,’ Sasuke claims suddenly, sitting up straight.

 

Naruto’s face lights up. ‘You do.’

 

Sasuke smirks. ‘Yeah. As you said, it’s something simple, something easy.’

 

‘Something black?’ guesses Naruto, knowing his partner well enough.

 

‘And something blue.’ reassures Sasuke with a quiet laugh.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! <3


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm dating an idiot_ , Sasuke grumbles to himself as he makes the third U-turn of the night as instructed by his car's navigator. He has been driving around this neighbourhood for the last twenty minutes, unable to pinpoint the apartment block that Naruto had sent him the location to.

 

'You have arrived,’ the female residing in his navigation system tells him for the third time that night, except there are no blue buildings with tinted windows in sight.

 

Sasuke's eyebrow twitches. 'Arrived where exactly?’ he demands the navigator, who remains unassumingly silent.

 

Sliding the car into an available slot and shifting the gear to park, Sasuke leans back into his seat with a sigh, beginning to regret his decision of accepting the invitation to the party.

 

_Sure it's not for turning down Naruto's offer to pick you up?_

 

Maybe he should call him…

 

Sasuke shakes his head almost immediately, dismissing the thought. Calling Naruto would be admitting that he _needed_ Naruto to come and get him– _if_ he is anywhere nearby–and that's the last thing he wants… or needs.

 

The buzz of his phone vibrating in the cup holder draws his attention to it, pulling him away from his thoughts.

 

It as if the universe is plotting against him; Katakana letters spelling out _Usuratonkachi_ light up on the screen while the phone continues to rattle against the sturdy plastic holder. He watches the device ring, eyeing it suspiciously. He doesn't want to admit that he's lost, although, it should be all Naruto's fault since he _is_ the one who dropped Sasuke the pin.

 

He accepts the call by tapping the little button on his steering wheel.

 

‘Sasuke?’ Naruto's voice filters through the speakers of his car, slightly muffled by the noise in the background and Sasuke has to turn the volume up slightly to hear him better.

 

'Hn.’

 

'Dude, why are you just sitting while parked on the street?’

 

 _How the fuck_ –

 

Sasuke sits up straighter, his eyes surveying the street. Aside from a few people in various costumes milling about, there is no sign of his lover-to-be anywhere.

 

'What makes you think I'm sitting in my car?’ he questions cautiously, instead of demanding to know where the man is.

 

A chuckle fills up the empty silence of his vehicle. ‘I can see your obnoxious phallus-symbol of a car parked right by the entrance of the building.' Sasuke peers through the window to the apartment block he is parked in front of. ‘Seriously, Sasuke, compensating for something?’

 

Some of the pedestrians loitering around turn to look longer at his car.

 

'Wouldn't you like to know,’ he teases, allowing the smirk to colour his voice, albeit a little distractedly since he still squinting at the building that is most definitely not blue with tinted windows. 'Dobe,’ he says slowly, cutting Naruto off from his sputtering, ‘Where the hell are you?’

 

'Huh? The building right beside your car; grey one with blue tinted windows.’

 

'Blue tint– _Naruto_ … you told me the _building_ was blue with tinted windows. I've been driving around for the past half-an-hour trying to find the damn place.’

 

'What?’ he laughs, 'I said blue tinted windows.’

 

' _No_ … you said _blue building with tinted windows_ ,’ Sasuke grits out in exasperation, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

‘Why would I say that? Maybe you heard me wrong.’ Sasuke gets the image of the other man scratching his chin in thought as he speaks while trying to recall what he actually uttered on the night he gave Sasuke the directions to the location.

 

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Sasuke sits back in his seat. ‘Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm here now. Third floor, apartment five, _right_?’

 

'Yup,’ Naruto chirps, although he does sound a little apologetic. Just as Sasuke reaches to kill the engine the man speaks up, 'Oh, but don't park here. This isn't a bad neighbourhood, but your car is way too flashy to remain safe through a whole night. Why'd you bring that one anyway? There's an APS on the next street, about five minutes away.’

 

'Don't those things close at nine o’clock? It's after eight already.’

 

Naruto makes a soft huffing noise that sounds like a laugh. 'Yeah. But don't worry. Kiba knows a guy. Most of us have parked our cars there.’

 

'Hn. Fine,’ Sasuke mutters, manoeuvring his vehicle back out of the slot.

 

‘Want me to come with you?’

 

His foot presses down on the brake pedal. 'Why? Afraid I'll leave?’ He smirks.

 

' _No_! Just wondered if you'd want some company.’ Despite his words, there's a hint of uncertainty in his tone that indicates that he isn't completely confident that Sasuke will come back. And as tempted as he is to allow Naruto to feel the irritation he felt while driving around the neighbourhood, he decides to ignore it. Why? He's not entirely sure but he doesn't bother to dwell on it further.

 

'Don't worry. It's just five minutes. I'll see you soon,’ he says instead, feeling the relief in Naruto's soft chuckle.

 

'Okay,’ is all he replies with before the line disconnects.

 

The automated parking system isn't difficult to spot; a towering, grey, windowless building with a wide entrance at the front that led directly to the elevator that would take the vehicle into one of the many parking spots in the tower.

 

Sasuke has used the APS service before, on multiple occasions. It is actually one of the more efficient ways of parking one's car in the crowded city of Tokyo. This one, however…

 

He eyes it skeptically. The building looked considerably old and the elevator looked less than sturdy enough to take the nine hundred kilogrammes of a tiny hatchback let alone his precious McLaren 720S. He purses his lips as he contemplates if it is _really_ a good idea to leave his vehicle in this contraption.

 

'Don't worry, sir,’ the attendant stationed at the gate tells him when he notices Sasuke's hesitance, 'your car will be safe.’

 

 _It better be_ , he grumbles silently as he relinquishes his car to the building, watching with dismay as the elevator doors close analogous to the jaws of a beast snapping shut, and with a loud groan carries his car away to her potential doom. _If anything happens to her, Naruto…_ He leaves it at that. The car is fully insured, but that is beside the point.

 

The walk back is short, and thankfully so. Sasuke is ready to be done with this evening and he hasn't even arrived at the party yet. Maybe when he does, things will lighten up; while most of Naruto's friends are loud (and not in the endearing way that Sasuke finds Naruto is) there are a few who Sasuke has found not too headache-inducing. Particularly Shikamaru. The man may be lazy but he's also quick-witted. He reminds Sasuke a lot of Neji and that is probably why he is able to get on with him.

 

An elevator and a long, narrow corridor later, Sasuke is _finally_ standing in front of the apartment door. He only has to ring the doorbell once before the door swings open to reveal his boyfriend, eyes bright and his million-watt smile in place. His “costume” is comprised of a pair of dark denim trousers, a fitted white shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows (that looks quite delectable on Naruto, in Sasuke's opinion), the main feature being the blue t-shirt with the Kryptonian symbol for “Hope” peeking through. However, there is something unnerving about the lack of blond hair; replaced with dark soft curls pushed away from his forehead, except one ringlet falling right at the centre. The square-framed glasses are a nice touch, though.

 

‘Welcome!’ Naruto grins, stepping out for a moment to peck him on the lips in greeting.

 

‘Couldn’t you have found a better wig?’ Sasuke comments. It isn’t a _bad_ wig per se, but that it is noticeably a wig is bad enough in Sasuke’s opinion.

 

‘Well, not all of us have luscious black locks to suit our Halloween costume.’ he shrugs nonchalantly. Sasuke grins and Naruto starts, his eyes trained at his boyfriend’s mouth. ‘Are those… fangs?’

 

It is exactly the startled reaction Sasuke had hoped for; at each of his canines, he had attached fake fangs–short ones that wouldn’t interfere with talking or eating–for his costume. ‘Yes, I’m the “Vampire” Bat.’

 

It takes a second, but then the other man is laughing loudly, with his head thrown back. ‘Oh god, you are so adorable!’ In between the giggles (and Sasuke's grumble, ‘This is hardly adorable.’) Naruto’s lips find his again, this time sliding his tongue into Sasuke's mouth to glide it across the sharp teeth. ‘Mm… sexy. You should definitely leave them on.’

 

The fluttering in his stomach and the warmth in his own ears is not the reaction Sasuke had anticipated.

 

'Hn. Idiot.’ Sasuke rolls his eyes. 'Is the party out in the hallway?’

 

'Ah,’ Naruto grins and grabs Sasuke's wrist to tug him into the flat, 'Come on in.’

 

'Oh, by the way,’ Sasuke begins, rounding on Naruto as soon as the door has been shut and locked, backing him into it and stepping into his space until they are nose-to-nose, ‘ _you_ sent me on a fucking goose chase looking for this place. Do you have any idea how long I drove around in circles for?’

 

'About thirty minutes?’ He repeats the information already given to him and, laughing sheepishly, Naruto reaches out to dust imaginary lint off Sasuke's shoulders and arms. ‘On the bright side, you're finally here, yeah?’

 

Sasuke narrows his eyes. ‘And that car park is probably a hundred years old–’

 

‘–That’s a bit of an exaggeration–’

 

‘–if anything happens to my car–’

 

‘–I’ll owe you one?’

 

Sasuke smirks. 'Yeah, actually. You will.’

 

'Eh–’ Naruto blinks, eyes wide and frantic. ‘I’d probably have to sell my soul to be able to afford that though,’ he mutters, pressing his index fingers together like Sasuke had seen Hinata do on multiple occasions.

 

'Hm…’ he muses, curling one hand over Naruto's hip, ‘To no one else but me.’ He sees the way Naruto's eyes flare and feels a sense of possessiveness take over; they've barely begun their relationship but Sasuke is already so taken by this man.

 

‘ _Mr. Wayne_ , what are you implying?’ Naruto croons, leaning in closer to Sasuke so that their lips brush as he speaks.

 

A bright flash and the sound of a shutter draw their attention away from one another and to its source: Naruto's friends crowding in the doorway to the living room, peeking into the genkan area where he and Naruto still are.

 

'Well, this is a treat,’ chirps Ino, grinning from behind the camera.

 

' _Treat_!’ Kiba scoffs, 'They were two seconds away from humping against my front door.’

 

'Kiba!’ Naruto yawps, cheeks aflame with embarrassment. 'Sasuke,’ he wails, burying his face in his hands, 'I'm so sorry that my friends are such idiots.’

 

‘No worries. I'm used to it. Got one of my own right here,’ he jests with a kiss to Naruto's forehead and throws him a wink when he steps away.

 

'Hey!’

 

'So… wanna tell us how _this_ happened?’ Ino asks, pointing between the two of them.

 

‘It all makes sense now,’ Tenten muses from the corner. She has her long chestnut hair split into two braids and is dressed in a scruffy outfit and hat with straw sticking out of the edges. Sasuke supposes she's meant to be a scarecrow of some kind. ‘No wonder Naruto's been all moony and shit lately–’

 

'I have not!’

 

Chuckling, Sasuke replies, giving Naruto a pat on the shoulder, 'It's a perfectly normal reaction, Dobe. I would be, too, if I were you.’

 

‘Shut up,’ Naruto pouts when his friends partake in the teasing as well.

 

'Why are all you guys standing out in the hall?’ A tall, blonde woman Sasuke doesn't recognise comes into view through the doorway. She stops when she notices Sasuke. 'Ah, I see,’ she mutters, lips tilting upwards as she pushes through the crowd; she is dressed in an ivory coloured chiton dress with gold accents, the soft material draping over her figure gracefully, and her hair curled into soft ringlets around her shoulders. Her gait, however, is laced with empowerment similar to what he had noticed on Gaara, although a tad more feminine. Had Sasuke been straight, this is probably the kind of woman he might have been attracted to. ‘Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Temari. I don't believe we've met,’ she says to him, extending her hand in greeting. The strength with which she carries herself is apparent from the moment he grips her hand briefly.

 

‘And yet you know who I am,’ he states with a small quirk of his lips.

 

'Well, when your little brother's best friend loves to babble about anything and everything,’ ('Hey!’ exclaims Naruto) ‘you get to know lots of things,’ she laughs, tossing Naruto a wink. 'I have to say, you're every bit as handsome as he made you out to be.’

 

‘Thanks,’ he adds with a smug smile towards Naruto, who is steadily growing beet red, 'I've been told Gaara has a stunning sister.’ He should have realised sooner; looking closer he can see that they share some similar features, although while Gaara speaks in near-perfect Japanese, Temari has a thick accent lacing her words.

 

He chuckles quietly when Temari's cheeks tinge red, too.

 

'So,’ she says, clearing her throat and looking him up and down, 'what exactly are you supposed to be? A vampire?’

 

‘The “Vampire” Bat,’ Naruto says with a laugh and similar inflection Sasuke used when he had spoken of his costume, gesturing to Sasuke's attire, which consists of a sharp black suit and a crisp white collared shirt.

 

'Huh?’ Kiba tilts his head in confusion, ‘He looks nothing like any kind of bat.’

 

Naruto rolls his eyes at his friend dramatically. ‘Kiba… who's the biggest bat we know?’

 

‘Uh… I don’t know?’

 

‘Sasuke?’ Naruto turns to him and grins expectantly.

 

Slightly self-conscious with everyone’s gaze on him, Sasuke unbuttons the top three buttons of his shirt to reveal the black t-shirt he’s wearing underneath and the logo printed on it. He watches as Kiba’s eyes widen in realisation, and then the man is laughing and clapping him on his back.

 

‘Of course! Kinda matches Naruto's reporter-by-day-hero-by-night costume,’ laughs Kiba. ‘You’re pretty funny, Sasuke–Naruto always portrayed you as tasteless.’

 

An eyebrow is raised at his boyfriend, despite the aghast expression in protest. ‘Wha–I’ve _never_ said anything like that! I think Sasuke's hilarious!’

 

‘No, but Sasuke never came off as a funny guy,’ Kiba shrugs, his arm still resting over Sasuke’s shoulder, and Sasuke isn’t quite sure when he gave him permission to do that.

 

'Hn.’ Sasuke shrugs Kiba's hand off his person and eyes him. 'What are you supposed to be?’

 

‘I... uh, lost in a game of straws,’ says Kiba, which does nothing to explain the denim overalls that cut off at the knees, and a billowy white shirt underneath.

 

‘He’s Dorothy, from the Wizard of Oz,’ the explanation comes from Temari. ‘Where’s Toto?’ she addresses the question at Kiba.

 

Sasuke does nothing to hide his laughter. ‘Dorothy, huh? Interesting.’ He smirks.

 

Kiba takes it in a stride. ‘See if you can find Toto, the Cowardly Lion, Tin Man, and Scarecrow in there.’ He waves a hand towards the inside of the house.

 

As he does, Ino pipes up from the end of the hallway. ‘How long are you guys going to stand by the door?’ she asks with her hand on her hip. Going by her outfit–a figure-hugging black dress and fangs, that are visible as she speaks–she is obviously a vampire.

 

‘Come along, Sasuke,’ she invites him directly, ‘Ignore the inhospitality of these losers.’

 

Sasuke follows Naruto’s friend into the house and she leads him to the living room which has been set up for the party. He is quite surprised by their efforts in decoration; there are fake cobwebs hanging from the ceiling along with white ghosts, and small lit up plastic jack-o-lanterns hung around the room. A table has been pushed against the far-left wall, on which the snacks and drinks have been arranged, and other than the chairs along the perimeter (excluding where the television and sound system are set up) the furniture seems to have been moved out of the room.

 

‘Help yourself to the refreshments,’ Ino shows him around. ‘There's booze at the bar–’ she points towards the open kitchen, ‘–and the DJ takes requests.’

 

‘DJ?’ Sasuke asks, following her to where Shikamaru is slouched at the breakfast bar with a laptop open on the counter. Upon closer observation, he discerns the playlist on it. ‘You’re the DJ?’ If one could even call what he was doing DJing.

 

‘Hello to you too, Sasuke,’ Shikamaru smiles at him, although it looks more like a grimace.

 

‘Hi.’

 

‘It keeps me off the dance floor,’ he says, answering Sasuke's earlier question.

 

‘Yeah, until your girlfriend calls you.’ Naruto comes up from behind Sasuke and pushes a bottle of beer into his hand.

 

Shikamaru only gives a lazy shrug. ‘Any requests?’ he offers, but Sasuke is too busy looking at what is his apparent costume–casual attire, but on top of his head is a cardboard cutout of a green diamond-shaped gem stuck onto an Alice band–to reply. It is the laziest costume he has ever seen.

 

‘Are you… a Sim?’

 

‘I’m surprised you know what that is.’

 

‘Same,’ Sasuke replies.

 

The rest of the evening is spent with Sasuke being passed around from one friend to the other, with each of them wanting to know more about him and the latest development in his relationship with Naruto. Despite knowing how close all of them are to his boyfriend, he cannot help but think they are being terribly nosey. However, he does manage to find the Cowardly Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow–unoriginally, Kiba’s dog is Toto.

 

The one costume he does find intriguing is Gaara’s, who is walking around the room in regular, everyday clothing and carrying a satchel into which long baguettes are stuffed. ‘The “Ginger” Bread Man’ is what he went around calling himself, and Sasuke has to appreciate the pun.

 

As the night continues, he begins to take note of Naruto growing restless, more so than usual, fidgeting and glancing frantically about the room. At first, he thinks it is the alcohol–they had switched over to hard liquor a few hours in and he, too, is currently on his fourth scotch… but it could have just as easily been his eighth. It certainly felt like an eighth.

 

He is about to question Naruto about his restive mannerisms when he gets his answer.

 

‘She’s not coming.’ Temari announces to one antsy Naruto.

 

‘What?’ Naruto starts.

 

‘Your ex. She’s not coming.’

 

Naruto chuckles awkwardly. ‘I’m not looking for her.’

 

'She mentioned her boyfriend also has a Halloween party and she’s going for that one,’ Temari elaborates, gesturing with her free hand while she clutches a glass of her intoxicant in the other.

 

Despite his denial, Naruto visibly relaxes. Sasuke frowns.

 

He waits for Naruto to move away before cornering Temari with his inquiry; his inhibitions slightly lowered with the amount of alcohol he has been consuming over the course of the night, ‘They had a less than amicable break-up... why would she show up here?’

 

Temari watches him curiously. 'Who… said their break-up was less than amicable? It was _more_ than amicable…’ She shrugs. 'At least… they talked about it. Sure, break-ups are always unsteady, but they _are_ on speaking terms.’

 

'Hn.’

 

‘Also, she’s still Ino’s best friend.’

 

Gazing off to the side to watch Naruto drag a reluctant-looking Gaara onto their makeshift dance floor from across the room, Sasuke wonders how many of his friends might know the truth about his previous relationship. How many of them were aware of Naruto's plans, at the time, to marry the woman before she hurt him. Sasuke's hands unwittingly curl into fists, nails digging into his palms, at the rage he feels for this nameless, faceless woman, at the thought that anyone would cause someone like Naruto to feel less than worthy.

 

‘Why? Naruto say something?’ Temari inquires suddenly, eyeing him curiously.

 

‘No,’ comes the automatic reply, although Sasuke does try not to sound hostile.

 

From the dance floor, he catches Naruto’s eye, who grins and waves at him. ‘Come dance with us, babe!’ he calls while spinning the hapless Gaara around. He is not one to dance in public settings, but Naruto wants him… He almost moves to join them when Temari’s next words bring him to a halt.

 

‘You would have liked Sakura.’ She takes a sip of her drink. ‘Maybe you’ll get to meet her next time.’

 

‘ _Sakura_?’ He voices the question, albeit in a more neutral tone.

 

‘Yeah, Naruto’s ex-girlfriend. Didn’t you know?’

 

_Calm down, Sasuke. Sakura isn’t an uncommon name. What are the odds that Naruto's ex-girlfriend Sakura is the same one I recently became re-acquainted with…?_

 

He continues to watch Naruto dancing haphazardly to the music, his euphonious laughter hiding any afflictions he might have.

 

‘No.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am so, so, so sorry this is late... and so short. :(  
> But I had to cut it off there to keep the suspense (if you can call it that).  
> And I also wanted to get this up before I go on vacation tomorrow because I don't know if I'll have access to the internet to update. But not to worry, I will keep writing as much as I can so I can post the next chapter once I get back home.
> 
> Secondly, for those of you who called it, kudos. (Although, I did try not to make it too obvious... I don't know how well that worked out. :P)
> 
> Sooo... What do you guys think Sasuke will do now with this newfound information?? :O
> 
> Also, were you guys able to figure out the "hinted" costumes?  
> These were the costumes I had in mind when I wrote this chapter (mind you, there are some who weren't mentioned, too):  
> Sasuke - Bruce Wayne / Batman  
> Naruto - Clark Kent / Superman  
> Kiba - Dorothy  
> Akamaru - Toto  
> Shino - Cowardly Lion  
> Tenten - Scarecrow  
> Chouji - Tin Man  
> Ino - Vampire  
> Sai - Mime  
> Gaara - Ginger “Bread” Man  
> Lee - Samurai Jack  
> Temari - Athena  
> Shikamaru - Sim
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, and definitely not the least, I want to give a shout out to the amazing Shira_Taka for encouraging me to overcome my writer's block and to my sister for reading through and editing my work. Thank you! <3
> 
> And thank you to each and every one of you who continue to read, support and leave comments. It means so much more than I can put into words.
> 
> ~ Love xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all!  
> I'm terribly sorry this is late... but sometimes fics have a mind of their own and only want to write at their pace.
> 
> A big thanks to my sister for helping me out with the editing of this chapter, despite her having her own work to deal with. ^^  
> And to the amazing Shira_Taka, for all your encouragement and kind words.  
> This chapter is for you!
> 
> A shout out to everyone who has given this fic a chance, liked it, commented on it. Your thoughts and words are greatly appreciated. ~<3

Sasuke has always been more susceptible to the cold weather than most of the people he has known in his life. He can recall days during his youth where, as soon as the temperature dropped a few degrees, he would, without fail, make it an excuse to crawl into his older brother's bed, snuggling beneath the covers in search of warmth; a habit that he only grew out of when Itachi left for college at the age of sixteen. Shisui had always loved teasing Sasuke about it, likening him to a tiny kitten nestling into its mother.

 

As he aged, the less he stopped seeking warmth from others. And this extended to his lovers as well, the few that he has had.

 

Until Naruto, that is.

 

He has only properly shared a bed with him on one other occasion, but he clearly remembers not being opposed to cuddling with the man–or being cuddled by him–during that time. In fact, if he was being completely honest, he is more than willing to encourage it more often.

 

Which is why he should have been thrilled to find Naruto beside him the following morning, with both arms and legs circling around him, wrapping him up like a burrito and keeping him toasty. Instead, he is awoken sharply by the heavy pressure of Naruto's leg on Sasuke's bladder–his  _ full _ bladder–enough to make him feel like he might go right there on the bed if he isn't able to extract himself from the tight grip.

 

It takes a bit of effort, mostly because Sasuke soon realises that the more he struggles the tighter Naruto's hold on him gets. So, he forces himself to lie perfectly still until he feels the circle of those muscular arms and legs loosen enough for him to slowly shimmy downwards until he's out of that death trap.

 

He gives himself a little pat on the back for managing to see through that near-onerous task before hurrying to the adjoining bathroom to relieve himself.

 

Taking a few extra minutes to squeeze in a shower as well, he dresses in a comfy pair of sweatpants and warm sweater before heading back.

 

Naruto stirs awake as he re-enters the bedroom and blinks at Sasuke sleepily from under the navy-blue duvet. He looks adorable and Sasuke must tamp down on the urge to crawl back into bed and kiss him silly.

 

'Morning,’ Sasuke greets instead, with a small smile.

 

'Hm, g'mornin’,’ Naruto replies, stretching languidly and sighing in happiness before he pauses, looking around at the bed and the room before settling back on Sasuke. ‘Why are you here?... Wait… this isn't my room.’

 

‘Astute observation, Usuratonkachi.’

 

Naruto does not even seem to hear him; he is preoccupied with his own frantic thoughts. ‘Are those my clothes on the floor?’ He squints at the small pile beside the bed. He pats atop the comforter with his hands, as though feeling around for something, then lifts it up and takes a slow peek beneath. ‘Ah! I’m naked!’ he gasps, turning his panicked gaze back to Sasuke. He shoves a hand beneath the covers, showily patting around. 'Save for undies.’

 

‘Well, you would be,’ Sasuke laughs when Naruto stares at him with wide eyes, ‘... You stripped in the middle of the night claiming you were too hot.’

 

'Hot damn!’ chirps Naruto and Sasuke's brow furrows in his attempt to understand what the man is saying.

 

'What?’

 

'You said “too hot”, I replied, “hot damn” ... You know, like the song?’

 

‘... What?’

 

‘You know, that song by Bruno Mars?’ He explains, waving his hand at Sasuke as if that will make him remember. ‘Uh, nevermind,’ he says in the end, looking back under the duvet. 'Okay, so I'm in  _ your _ bed wearing just  _ my _ underwear… right?’ he glances back up at Sasuke, ‘What happened last night? We didn't… we didn't  _ do  _ anything, did we?’

 

'Hn.’ At the risk of sounding like he needs some sort of reassurance, he must ask, ‘Apart from losing the bet, would it… would it be so bad?’

 

'Forgetting our first time would be,’ Naruto says simply.

 

'Hn. Dumbass. Other than you trying to choke me half to death, nothing happened.’ Sasuke shrugs. ‘I’m not really into having sex with someone inebriated beyond control.’

 

'I was not!’ Naruto gasps with mock-indignation.

 

'You were... Speaking of which, how's your head? You don't seem hungover.’

 

‘Yeah, I'm awesome like that.’

 

'Hn.’

 

Naruto chuckles then and extends his hand to beckon Sasuke closer. 'C'mere.’

 

He gives in, moving forward to link his fingers with Naruto's. 'You were so out of it last night,’ he lightly chastises, staring down at the man in his bed. He looks comfortable lying there, like he belongs.

 

'Hm… did I say anything strange?’

 

‘No. Not strange. But you did talk about your past relationships and then beg me to forgive you for not having “saved yourself” for me.’ Sasuke laughs when Naruto squawks and covers his face with the comforter.

 

‘I didn't,’ he laments, voice muffled.

 

'You did.’

 

‘Oh, man...’ he groans, peeking out from beneath the sheets, cheeks rose-hued.

 

‘I didn't expect you to be worried about not having saved yourself for me.’ Sasuke smirks. 'Really, Naruto, I'm flattered.’

 

'Shut up,’ grumbles Naruto re-emerging into view, ‘That was probably just alcohol-induced tongue flapping.’

 

‘That so?’

 

'Yeah,’ he declares, nodding seriously.

 

'Hard to tell the difference when it's already something you do on a regular basis,’ Sasuke jests, taking amusement in the way Naruto grumbles up at him; he pulls his hand out of Sasuke's grasp to cross them over the comforter.

 

'Meanie!’ he grumbles when Sasuke laughs; he can tell Naruto isn't really offended by the way the corners of his lips turn upwards. He catches Sasuke's attention when he continues in a more serious tone, 'It's not something that bothers me, Sasuke… who you've been with, how many you've been with and what you've done with them… what matters is this, you and me… us…’

 

They share a brief moment of silence, their gazes locked together, until it is shattered by Sasuke smirking. 'Good,’ he says, shifting suddenly and startling Naruto when he straddles his lap.

 

'S-Sasuke,’ Naruto stammers, eyes as big as saucers. Sasuke cuts him off from anything he is going to say by dragging him into a hot kiss… until Naruto breaks away and holds Sasuke at bay with his hands braced on his shoulders.

 

When Sasuke observes him curiously with a raised eyebrow, Naruto grins sheepishly and clears his throat. 'Uh, morning breath,’ he mutters matter-of-factly.

 

'I brushed,’ Sasuke points out, trying not to take offense.

 

At which, Naruto immediately shakes his head. ‘I meant me,’ he corrects, flashing Sasuke that same sheepish grin. His hands drop to Sasuke’s waist; their warmth sears him through the fabric of his sweater.

 

'Hn.’ He brushes the fingers of his right hand over Naruto's lips, feeling heat ignite in his belly when those lips part and white teeth nip at his fingertips. 'There's so much more I want to do to you, Dobe,’ he fights to keep his voice steady, 'to care about something like morning breath.’ With that he leans forward to capture those soft lips once again in a kiss that, this time, has Naruto pressing back. Sasuke slips his tongue into Naruto's mouth, hearing the man groan and unable to contain his own that bubbles up from his chest.

 

The physical contact and heat of Naruto's skin is almost too much and serves to remind Sasuke of the first time he had had Naruto in his apartment.

 

They had come in in search of shelter from a rainstorm that had soaked through both of them. Sasuke had immediately gone to fetch them some towels to dry off with, only to return to find Naruto hanging out in the genkan, naked from the waist up with his sodden jeans riding dangerously low on his hips; a venereal vision of hard muscle and smooth, tan skin glistening from the rainwater. He had smiled when Sasuke wordlessly handed him a fluffy towel to dry himself off with, making him wonder for the very first time what it would be like to touch the man before him.

 

He no longer has to, he tells himself silently, as he runs his hands over his almost-lover's sleep-warmed skin, across strong shoulders and down his chest until his fingers caress over his nipples. It causes Naruto to shudder against him. Sasuke breaks the kiss and smirks, watching in awe as blue eyes dilate. He does it again, grazing his thumbs over the twin peaks and grins when Naruto lets out a hiss. 'Sensitive,’ he comments, moving to glide his tongue along a tan jawline and down to his neck.

 

Through the thin material of his boxer briefs and the soft comforter still draped over his body, Naruto's cock slowly stirs to life and Sasuke feels his own body's reaction to it. He rocks his hips into Naruto's experimentally and is extremely pleased when he is rewarded with a low moan.

 

Warm hands curl around Sasuke's wrists as he grazes his teeth over Naruto's pulse. The world spins suddenly and Sasuke finds himself tossed onto his back with his wrists pinned down on either side of his head and Naruto hovering over him; he settles his weight on Sasuke's hips as if expecting him to try and break away from his hold. 'You–’ Naruto pants resting his forehead against Sasuke as he catches his breath. 'What do you think you're doing?’

 

‘Training for a marathon,’ Sasuke deadpans with a roll of his eyes. 'What does it look like?’

 

'You said we can't do more than kissing,’ Naruto points out, his blond eyebrows drawing together as he frowns.

 

Smirking, Sasuke replies, 'No, I said  _ you _ can't do more than kissing.’

 

'Wha–’ Naruto looks confused, leaning back so that he can stare into Sasuke's eyes questioningly. The silence stretches on as Sasuke waits patiently, allowing Naruto to come to his own conclusion. The realisation dawning on his face is apparent by the widening of his eyes. 'Oh, you are such a bastard!’

 

Sasuke shrugs. As much as he can from his current position. 'You’re the one who insisted on waiting until our third date.’

 

Naruto narrows his eyes. ‘So, what you're trying to do is seduce me and make me lose the bet.’

 

‘Is that what I'm trying to do?’ Sasuke questions, blinking up at Naruto as innocently as he can.

 

‘You are such a little shit,’ Naruto says with a chuckle. His grip on Sasuke's wrists tighten almost painfully as he leans forward to whisper into his ear, 'Two can play at this game, Sasuke. I'm so gonna whoop your ass after I win this bet.’ Without warning, Sasuke's earlobe is tugged at by sharp teeth and he shudders as delicious desire zings up his spine, making him gasp in response. With that Naruto places the briefest kiss to Sasuke's cheek before leaning up, flashing him a wide grin and getting off him completely.

 

'Using your bathroom,’ he calls out and he trots off leaving Sasuke dazed and lying on his bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

'So, uh,’ Naruto begins, drawing Sasuke's attention away from the eggs he's poaching for their breakfast, 'these clothes you left out for me are kinda snug.’ The man laughs, rubbing the back of his head as he comes into view around the corner.

 

They are indeed, Sasuke notes; although not noticeable until pointed out, the sweatshirt he's wearing is stretched over his chest and shoulders and the trousers are a little more fitting than it should be around his hips. 'Those are the largest ones I own,’ Sasuke says as he looks Naruto up and down. 'And the same ones I lent you the first time you stayed over.’ He smirks, moving closer to pat Naruto on the stomach; he allows his hand to linger a little longer, trailing it teasingly closer to the hem. ‘Maybe you’ve put on weight.’

 

Naruto gasps. 'I have not!’

 

Giving him a knowing glance, Sasuke goes back to their eggs, fishing them out of the pot carefully and blotting them before placing them on the slices of toasted sourdough bread laid out on two plates. 'It's perfectly alright, Naruto,’ he says as he layers the toast and eggs with some smoked salmon and finishing off with garnish.

 

Naruto looks like he wants to argue at first, to challenge Sasuke but, as expected, his attention switches to the food being prepared. 'You're making breakfast.’ He looks so awestruck and it makes Sasuke feel a little out of his element.

 

‘Thanks for stating the obvious, Dobe,’ he says with a roll of his eyes. He lets out an undignified squawk when Naruto unexpectedly elbows him sideways. ‘Oi!’

 

'Woah, so fancy,’ comments Naruto, peering closer at the decorated plates. ‘We haven't even gone on a date yet and you’re already cooking for me?’ He straightens and beams at Sasuke.

 

‘Did I misunderstand something? Do you not eat breakfast?’ Sasuke questions, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at the other man. His aversion for being put on the spot, especially when he has put in effort for the other person, causes him to clam up and go into defense mode.

 

Naruto looks shocked for a moment before his expression switches to understanding and he reaches out to place his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. ‘Sasuke, relax,’ he says kindly, smiling as he massages gently. 'I was only joking. I love that you've done this for me. Thank you.’

 

Sasuke feels himself deflate almost instantly. 'Hn. It's fine,’ he mutters, giving in when Naruto leans in to softly kiss him on the lips, opening his mouth when Naruto seeks permission and sighing in contentment when their tongues tangle together. Kissing Naruto is quickly becoming his favourite pastime, he muses as he slides his fingers into spikey blond hair, loving the feel of it against his skin. Naruto's hands, large and hot, slip around his waist to hold him close. A moan spills from Sasuke's lips, unbidden, when Naruto breaks away from his mouth to trail kisses along his jaw.

 

'You're so beautiful,’ Naruto murmurs into his skin and suddenly Sasuke's face growing hot has nothing to do with the way Naruto is kissing him.

 

'Shut up.’

 

A shiver wracks his body when the man in his arms laughs, his warm breath ghosting over his skin and raising goose pimples. 'You are, though,’ he insists into Sasuke's ear, his voice deliberately pitched low.

 

He has been paid many compliments over the course of his life; there have been many who have been willing to do anything to even have him pay them the slightest bit of attention. With all those people, the control had been in Sasuke's hand, free to do with it as he wished.

 

With Naruto, however, Sasuke is slowly learning that Naruto only has to smile at him, and it is enough to turn his legs to jelly. The feeling is terrifying and yet he cannot seem to keep away.

 

It's over far too soon and Naruto is pulling away without warning.

 

'Don't,’ Sasuke impetrates, tightening his hold on the man so that he cannot move away.

 

'Sasuke?’

 

'Don't… don't stop,’ he asserts, not meeting Naruto's gaze, hating himself for sounding needy.

 

'But the food's getting cold,’ Naruto says, even though he makes no move to step away.

 

Sasuke lets out a growl. 'It's fine. We can heat it up, or I can make you another one.’

 

Naruto chuckles, tucking Sasuke's long bangs behind his left ear and tenderly kissing his cheek. 'If we don't stop now, I won't be able to.’

 

'That's the whole idea,’ Sasuke grumbles under his breath, but loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

 

'Sneaky,’ Naruto comments, grinning widely. 'But as much as I'd love to, I'd hate to see the food you worked so hard to make go to waste.’

 

Scoffing, he remarks, 'It wasn't that hard.’ He acquiesces, nonetheless, knowing how to pick his battles.

 

* * *

 

 

His phone rings just as Sasuke reaches his car in the spacious underground parking lot. The ringtone is distinctive enough to recognise it is for a video call. He pulls the slim device from his jacket pocket but slides into his vehicle first, out of the cold and turns the heater on, before answering it.

 

‘Usuratonkachi,’ he acknowledges his  _ boyfriend _ –he still has to get used to referring Naruto as that–as he always does when his grinning face materialises on the screen.

 

‘Hey!’ Naruto greets him cheerily. ‘You in your car? Where are you?’

 

'As you said; in my car,’ he jokes, smirking when Naruto sticks his tongue out at him. ‘I just finished up a meeting at the Shangri-La.’

 

‘You were at a hotel?’

 

‘Worried?’ teases Sasuke.

 

‘About you? Not in the slightest,’ Naruto chuckles.

 

Sasuke is not sure whether to be pleased or offended, but Naruto’s next words tickle his cheeks when he adds, ‘I trust you.’

 

‘Thanks.’

 

Naruto does not beat around the bush and immediately jumps into telling Sasuke the reason for his call. ‘So, when can I take you out on our first date?’

 

‘Date?’ Sasuke drags the word out a bit, as though thinking heavily. ‘I’m not sure if I’ll be able to any time soon. I’m kind of tied up with  _ so _ many meetings.’

 

‘What!’ Naruto’s crestfallen expression is so comical that Sasuke can barely keep from laughing. ‘But–But–’

 

‘Why so impatient?’

 

Naruto shrugs. ‘After that little teaser yesterday, I figure why waste any more time.’

 

Technically they had not made any rules on how far apart the dates had to be spaced. They could literally have them all three days in a row and be done with it–but that would also mean Sasuke would lose, and he has no intention of going down without a fight.

 

‘We don’t have to waste time with the dates either.’

 

‘Nice try,’ smiles Naruto. ‘But I’m a traditional man; dates before sex.’

 

Sasuke decides to go easy on him just this once. Afterall, he, too, wants to know more about Naruto. ‘I’m kidding; we can go out this weekend.’

 

‘Perfect!’ Naruto’s face brightens up again. ‘I’ll send you the details soon.’

 

‘Okay.’

 

‘By the way, have I mentioned how absolutely sexy you look in suits?’ He makes a nod at Sasuke’s outfit.

 

‘You may have mentioned it.’ Sasuke smirks. ‘Sure you want to wait until after the date? I’ll let you help me take it off.’

 

_ Ouch _ . Definitely not the smoothest he has been; his ears burn when Naruto laughs.

 

‘Tempting. But yeah, I still want to take you out first.’

 

‘If you say so,’ states Sasuke.

 

He hangs up once they have said their goodbyes and is about to pull out of his parking spot when the worst of coincidences finds him at that moment; a woman exiting the hotel building and into the carpark, dressed in a formal blue knee-length dress, following behind a couple of older similarly dressed women, with her bubblegum pink hair pulled back into a ponytail.

 

Sasuke hopes that she doesn't notice him in the car before he pulls away, but as fate–cruel as it is–would have it, she catches his gaze the moment he spots her.

 

He watches with growing consternation as she excuses herself from her party and walks his way with a click of her heels that has him nearly grinding his teeth together. Sasuke forcefully schools his features into a neutral expression as she approaches.

 

He rolls down the window on his side and props his elbow on the door.

 

‘Hey there, handsome. Fancy running into you here,’ Sakura greets him cheerily.

 

‘That's all we do, it seems,’ he says a little dryly, but she doesn't seem to catch it. ‘I had a meeting with some buyers. You?’ he adds with a little more alacrity.

 

Finding out that Naruto’s ex-girlfriend was named Sakura is a terrible coincidence and perhaps it is due to his protectiveness of the man he has grown so fond of that he cannot help feeling a little vexed with the woman before him.

 

‘Medical seminar,’ she nods in the direction where the other women had gone, and he learns they are her colleagues.

 

After momentary silence, Sasuke glances back to the young woman.

 

He supposes it is not fair to treat her coldly; “Sakura” is not an uncommon name and he does not know for sure if they are the same person. Yet.

 

He certainly intends to find out.

 

‘Do you have any place to be now?’

 

‘Nope,’ Sakura shakes her head, her short ponytail bobbing with the motion. ‘Probably will head back home… and maybe squeeze in a bubble bath before lunch.’

 

‘Would you like to join me for lunch?’ he asks uncharacteristically.

 

She reacts as he expects; momentarily startled, before a smile finds her face again. ‘Sure, I’d love that.’

 

Since she had driven herself to the hotel, she takes her own car; Sasuke drops her a pin to the location of the restaurant he chooses before exiting the parking lot.

 

No matter how Sasuke tries to play fair, his actions are only fueled by wanting to find out the truth about Naruto’s past relationship... He has no idea what he is going to do if his friend is the one to have hurt his lover.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

The restaurant he has picked out is a modern contemporary place tucked away into one corner of Tokyo's business district, nestled between two towering office buildings, with an entrance so discreet one would not know it was there unless they were looking for it. Which is perfect in Sasuke's opinion because it means that the crowds are controlled.

 

Sasuke parks his car behind the building and steps out only when he sees Sakura’s little blue Toyota Prius pull into the lot.

 

‘Wow, where'd you find this place?’ Sakura wonders aloud as they enter the shop when Sasuke holds the door open for her.

 

‘One of Shisui’s many favourites,’ Sasuke replies. Looking at the picturesque layout–with soft yellow walls, hardwood floors, cream furniture, and too many evergreens–he thinks of how Naruto might love this place and makes a note to bring him here in the future.

 

They find a table for two by the wall, away from most of the afternoon crowd, where they can talk freely. Menus are brought to their table by a server with polite instructions to place their order at the counter so that is what they get to first.

 

Sasuke does not spend too much time choosing what he wants, having been here enough times before; he knew what he wanted the moment he stepped into the shop.  However, he casually flips through the book, allowing Sakura to take her time with her selection and giving himself a few moments to formulate a plan to get her talking about her exes.

 

She snaps the menu shut when she makes up her mind, pulling him from his thoughts.

 

‘I'll get it,’ says Sasuke once she has told him what she will be having, rising to his feet and stopping her from doing the same. There is light protest, but she obliges, knowing him well enough to know not to fuss.

 

After he gets back to the table, he becomes surprised when she asks, ‘So, seeing anyone since we last met?’ She sounds nonchalant, like she is speaking about the weather.

 

While his expression remains stoic, he silently wonders how appropriate it would be to tell her the truth; a vindictive part of him wants to rub it in her face.

 

‘... No,’ he manages before Sakura squeals.

 

‘You ARE!’ she leans forward on the table, having taken his hesitation for confirmation. ‘So... who is it?’

 

Sasuke arches an eyebrow at her, mildly impressed; she is a smart woman but during their younger years she had been frightfully obtuse and preoccupied about her own feelings that it took her  _ so long  _ to figure out that he is attracted to members of his own gender.

 

‘ _ Fine _ , I am,’ he grumbles. ‘But it's not what you're thinking; I don't know what we are, and until I do, that's all your getting from me.’

 

She pouts spectacularly.

 

‘C’mon! You gotta give me  _ something. _ ’ Sasuke shrugs. 'At least tell me what he looks like.’

 

It will probably get her to open up to him more freely, so he decides to indulge her. 'Blond hair, blue eyes… and he's about as tall as I am. Extremely excitable.’

 

'Hm…’

 

‘What is it?’ urges Sasuke, as she smiles almost melancholically and averts her eyes.

 

‘Just, sounds like someone I used to know.’

 

Sasuke’s heart sinks; something that could be regret but feels more like anger bubbles within him. But he needs to be certain. He tries to prod for more, but with the worst timing possible their waiter interrupts them.

 

‘Sorry to keep you waiting!’ the young man cheerily announces his presence, oblivious to Sasuke’s annoyance. ‘One spaghetti and meatballs–’ he places it in front of Sakura when she silently asks for it ‘–and one mushroom risotto.’ He puts the plate down in front of Sasuke without being told, along with their drinks. ‘Will that be all?’

 

He is sent away without further instructions, but when Sasuke turns his attention back to Sakura he finds that she is already distracted.

 

‘Oh, this is delicious!’ she exclaims, having taken a forkful of her food, a little of the sauce staining her lips. She licks it away.

 

Holding back a deflated sigh, Sasuke takes a bite of his own food, but is too distracted to really taste it.

 

‘So, you were telling me about your love life?’ Sakura cluelessly picks up the dropped topic, saving Sasuke the trouble.

 

‘No,  _ you _ were telling me why my… partner sounds familiar.’

 

‘Oh–’ she falters again and seems to perpend a bit before answering. ‘He was my best friend,’ she states, before adding. ‘That is, after you disappeared.’

 

The momentary confusion at the information is quickly dispelled when Sakura continues with, ‘We wound up dating too, and for a long time, but…’

 

‘But?’ Sasuke eggs her on, despite the bitter taste in his mouth. He grips his spoon a little tighter as he eats, the food tasting like glue in his mouth.

 

‘Naruto was too much.’

 

Sasuke’s ears burn as confirmation of the name brings him to his boiling point. But he must not lose his cool; knowing that him losing his temper is not what Naruto would want is the only thing that keeps him mum.

 

He no longer needs to encourage her to continue.

 

‘He was wonderful, but he had so much love to give and wanted things to move much faster than I was ready for… so I ran away.’

 

‘You cheated on him,’ Sasuke accuses coldly.

 

She looks at him slack-jawed. ‘I did  _ not _ cheat on him!’ She frowns. ‘But I did break it off. And I happened to find someone who was in the same place that I was in, albeit sooner than I had thought.’ Sakura sighs. ‘I’m sure that it hurt Naruto, although he never mentions it.’

 

_ What? _

 

‘You are still speaking with him?’ This is news to Sasuke.

 

‘Not immediately after we broke up, and not nearly as often as we used to.’ Sakura shakes her head sadly. ‘But we do send the odd text here and there. I called him on his birthday. Just the usual checking up on each other.’ She smiles a little brighter. ‘The last time was a couple of weeks ago; he had mentioned that there was someone he was interested in at the time–I should probably follow up on that.’ She laughs lightly.

 

Nothing more is said for a while; Sasuke processes this new information and Sakura enjoys her meal.

 

The pinging of Sasuke's phone on the table shatters their silence and he glances at it, immediately snatching it up when he notices it is a message from Naruto.

 

_ >> I knw d perfect plc 2 take u 4 our first d8! _

 

The text message is followed by a photograph of a cherry red electric guitar nestled into a cream leather armchair.

 

It gives little clue as to where they will be going, but Sasuke guesses somewhere music-related; he cannot help the smile that curves his lips.

 

_ >> U r gonna love it!!!! _

 

_ >> Pick u up @ 7 on Friday.  _ _ ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ _ _ ♪ _

 

'That your new beau?’ Sakura smiles at him, eyes twinkling playfully.

 

'Hn.’ He neither affirms nor negates her inference.

 

'He must be something,’ she chuckles, reaching for her drink, 'to be able to bring such a smile to your face.’

 

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Sasuke can only shrug.

 

'Maybe we can double sometime.’

 

'What?’

 

‘When you’re, you know,’ she gestures, 'sure of what you are to each other, we should double-date. I'd love to meet the person who can catch the attention of one Uchiha Sasuke.’

 

_ Hn. Highly doubt Naruto would enjoy that _ , is what he wants to say. Instead, he replies, 'We'll see.’

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soooo late! I know! I'm sorry! T-T  
> I haven't forgotten about this. It's just that I didn't want to half-ass their first date and that's why it took this long. And then it turned into this gigantic chapter, which took almost forever to edit...  
> Thank you so much for patiently waiting.   
> I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The next chapter is already being written up, so it shouldn't be too long before it's up as well.

Sasuke is mad.

 

At himself, mostly. But also, at Naruto for affecting him this way.

 

He cannot explain the jitters he has been experiencing all day. Apart from the utter restlessness he has been feeling from the minute he woke up that morning, he finds himself unusually distracted as well. Enough to make his father shoot him an unimpressed look–and for Itachi to give him an inspective one–after the third time Sasuke interrupts the meeting with his unconscious, monotonous pen-tapping; he immediately releases the slim object and tucks his hands between his knees to keep them from their uncharacteristic fidgeting.

 

Promptly following the conclusion of the meeting, he retreats to his office in hopes of escaping the interrogation from his father and brother, leaving instructions with Karin not to disturb him.

 

After nearly twenty minutes of doing his best to burn a hole in his carpet, he reluctantly accepts that it is the anticipation of the upcoming date with Naruto that is putting him into this spasmodic state.

 

He is simply impatient, Sasuke surmises, because he is definitely  _ not _ nervous. Uchihas do not get nervous–he cannot even remember the last time he even felt nervous.

 

A knock on the door nearly has him jumping out of his skin.  _  Nearly _ … because he is still an Uchiha.

 

He turns to face the woman standing in the doorway with a peeved look on his face.

 

'I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed, Karin.’

 

She rolls her eyes. 'It's lunchtime,’ she tells him, smirking when Sasuke frowns and checks his watch.

 

_ Is it already? _

 

'Hn.’

 

'I'm heading out. Want me to bring you anything?’

 

‘No, that's alright.’

 

‘’Kay! See you in an hour.' With one last inquisitive look, Karin closes the door, leaving Sasuke to his musings once again.

 

He lets out a soft sigh and shuffles over to the floor-to-ceiling window, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the cold glass, hoping the chill will seep through and calm him down.

 

_ Get a grip _ , he chastises,  _ this won't be your first time alone with him! _

 

_ … But it will be our first  _ date _. _

 

Let it be known that Sasuke very much dislikes first dates! He loathes the awkwardness he feels every time he has to go through one of them. And somehow, of the few first dates he has had, this one happens to be the most disconcerting. There is absolutely no reasoning as to why he should even be feeling like this.

 

'Stupid,’ he mutters to himself, heaving a weary sigh and watching his breath fog the glass.

 

From his seventh-floor office window, the people traversing about on the street below appear as tiny as ants, each of them moving at their own pace; three businessmen carrying briefcases hurrying by, a couple strolling at a leisurely pace, a woman walking her fluffy white dog on a lead. Sasuke watches, amusement tugging one corner of his mouth, his dilemma temporarily forgotten, as the dog pounces at a blond-haired man and flops at his feet. The man doesn't seem upset at all and crouches to give the canine a belly rub while making conversation with the animal's owner.

 

His jovial personality instantly reminds Sasuke of Naruto.

 

He squints at the figure.  _ Wait a second… _ Is _ that Naruto?  _ he wonders, but there isn't any reason for him to be here today.

 

A little flustered, he thinks about refreshing his cologne if the man is going to come up to his office, but his runaway train of thought is pulled to a halt when he sees a figure that is so obviously his brother’s exit the building and make a beeline towards “Naruto”.

He is startled further when he sees them greet each other, as though both of them  _ are _ here to meet the other. After exchanging greetings– _ How close are they to even be meeting casually like this? And since when? _ –they head back onto the street and move away from the office building and out of sight, leaving Sasuke to watch them go with his nose and palms pressed up against the glass.

 

* * *

 

 

His tremulousness does not abate even as Friday night rolls around so Sasuke makes a stop at his regularly frequented gym to do laps in the swimming pool in hopes of easing it.

 

He  _ does _ feel much better afterwards, refreshed and a lot calmer–more like himself–than earlier.

 

Unfortunately for him, it does not last long and soon his mind is conjuring up all sorts of scenarios as to why Naruto would have to meet his older brother, at their workplace no less, and why he would keep it from him. He debates on whether he should confront Naruto about it. At the same time, he wants to give Naruto the chance to come forth about it without having to be questioned.

 

So, he decides to wait and gauge the situation through dinner–to try and enjoy it without attempting to cipher what his brother might be up to.

 

Naruto is timely, if nothing else, and the doorbell chimes at seven o’clock sharp as promised.

 

Taking one last look at his reflection in the hallway mirror, he swings the door open–

 

–only to be met with a face full of white blob.

 

'What the–!’

 

‘Oh, sorry,’ comes Naruto's voice from behind the "blob" before it is pulled away and Sasuke can see his boyfriend… and he has to keep himself from staring.

 

Naruto looks…  _ stunning _ .

 

Dressed in an all-black ensemble, with his orange canvas high-tops being the only thing adding colour to his whole outfit. His wheat-coloured hair coruscates in contrast, under the warm hallway light,  _ demanding _ for Sasuke's fingers to run through it.

 

'Wow,’ the man breathes, startling Sasuke out of his ogling and he realises that Naruto is just as openly checking him out. 'You look…’ It is uttered in a whisper as Naruto's eyes caress Sasuke's body, reverent when they lock gazes once again. ‘...  _ fucking gorgeous _ !’

 

And Sasuke is aware he looks good, in his red checkered flannel shirt, dark grey jeans that are ripped at the knees and black combat boots. He knows it well. It is the reason he chose this particular outfit, after all. But the way Naruto voices it aloud like he is in awe of him, so wholly honest, has Sasuke's cheeks growing hot.

 

This man is not good for his heart.

 

'I know,’ he manages, adding a flair of arrogance to his tone to camouflage the way he truly feels. 'You don't look so bad yourself.’

 

Naruto grins and Sasuke's heart nearly stops again.  _ What the hell is wrong with me? _

 

‘So much, in fact, I'm considering suggesting we stay in tonight,’ the man adds cheekily.

 

Sasuke chuckles, leaning against the doorframe. ‘I'd agree, but I'm far too curious about this place you're taking me to,’ he says, making Naruto laugh. Cocking an eyebrow, he questions, 'Now, are you going to kiss me, or am I to stand here all night?’

 

With a snicker the other man steps into Sasuke's space, slanting their mouths together without hesitation. The kiss is brief and chaste but still manages to steal Sasuke's breath away.

 

'This is for you,’ Naruto whispers the words against Sasuke's lips before leaning back and holding out the white blob that Sasuke was nearly assaulted with earlier–a medium-sized snow-white bear dressed in a beautiful blue bowtie, and accompanying it a single long-stemmed orange rose. 'It’s our very first date, so I wanted to get you something.’

 

'You bought me a stuffed animal… and an  _ orange _ flower,’ he comments with a raised eyebrow, accepting the gifts, more than a little touched.

 

'Well, you don't really like chocolate or anything like that,’ Naruto says, beaming brightly. 'The rose is from Ino's family's shop. They have the best flowers I've seen yet.’

 

‘I don't have anything for you,’ Sasuke admits.

 

‘You’re more than enough,’ Naruto coos, leaning in to kiss the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

 

‘You’re a cheese ball.’ Sasuke feels the curve of a smile upon his lips when Naruto bursts out laughing. 'Thanks for this,’ he mumbles, stepping back into the house to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen for the rose, at least until he can find a proper vase for it. If he even has one. He leaves the stuffed bear on the counter. 'So, what changed?’ he asks when he returns to the entryway. ‘You told me once that you didn't believe cut stems signified permanence. Am I getting a coded message?’ He picks out his coat from the closet by the door and puts it on.

 

'Of course not!’ Naruto exclaims, shaking his head. Sasuke is impressed by the seriousness of his tone. His demeanour flips when he adds, ‘And, uh… I've had an awakening.’

 

At the raised eyebrow he receives, the man continues, a little sheepishly, 'Ino gave me this major scolding… about how the fresh flower industry provides people with jobs and stuff.’ He rubs the back of his head. 'So yeah. I'm contributing to the economy.’

 

'You're a dumbass.’

 

‘Hey!’

 

Curling his fingers into the man's jacket, he tugs him forward to plant a kiss to his lips. 'I like it. Now, where did you say you were taking me?’

 

'I don't know if I should be insulted or not,’ Naruto mumbles under his breath as the shuffle out of the flat and Sasuke locks the door behind them.

 

‘I think you'll like the place,’ Naruto chirps with a smile once they have stepped into the lift.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They have been walking for a few minutes now since they parked his SUV, and Sasuke wonders if he should be worried; there is a concentrated, almost confused, expression on his boyfriend's face. He has been led out of the main, well-lit streets and they are now walking through narrow alleys with thinner crowds, various shops–little clothing and knick-knack boutiques–lined along the streets with quaint cafés or restaurants every few metres.

 

‘Are you sure you know where you're going?’ Sasuke finally questions, unable to keep silent any longer.

 

‘Uh-huh,’ comes the unimpressive answer. Naruto flashes him a smile before continuing his navigation of the streets.

 

Sasuke looks back at the road behind him, where they had left his precious vehicle behind. At least, he hopes that is where he is looking; the alleyways twist like a looping maze and he is certain they are lost.

 

He almost crashes into Naruto, when the man comes to an abrupt halt in front of him.

 

‘We're here!’

 

Taking in his surroundings, Sasuke can't make out where “here” is.

 

They stand facing two old shops, one selling an assortment of goods and the other carrying fresh flowers. Despite being away from the crowds, or perhaps because of it, both the signboards are lit in bright neon. It takes Sasuke a moment to realise there is one more door inconspicuously hiding in the shadows between the shops. There is only a single light trained on the signboard, which reads “The Treble Café” in Latin script. Besides the blacked-out windows, there is nothing else that stands out.

 

…  _ A strange name _ , but Sasuke pushes the thought away.

 

He grabs Naruto’s elbow, halting him before he can move towards the door. ‘Where exactly is “here”?’ He eyes  _ The Treble Café's _ entrance suspiciously as three giggling girls enter–the faint sound of music amplifying momentarily as the door opens and shuts.

 

Naruto places his warm hand over Sasuke's. He loosens his grip allowing him to thread their fingers together. ‘We agreed that I get to pick the first date, yes?’

 

‘Did we?’ teases Sasuke but agrees when Naruto puffs his cheeks at him.

 

‘Do you trust me?’ He looks right into Sasuke's eyes when he asks, startling him with the intensity of his gaze.

 

It should be disconcerting just how much Sasuke does, but he settles for a sigh and a ‘Yes.’ Naruto smiles. ‘Alright then, lead the way.’

 

What Sasuke does not expect is the staircase leading downwards past the doorway. The stairway is lit by antique lanterns affixed onto the wall at regular intervals, casting it under a phantasmal glow. The walls themselves are covered in a maroon patterned wallpaper; the layout awakens a strange nostalgia in him–of a time he's never been.

 

As they descend the music grows louder until the staircase opens into a spacious room. There is so much going on that Sasuke feels like he can look through it for days and still not be done.

 

On the far end is a small stage on which there is currently a cellist and pianist playing a groovy jazz number; on the left is the bar with one bartender mixing drinks and entertaining the guests seated on the barstools lining the long counter; along the opposite wall from the bar are u-shaped booths with burgundy coloured leather couches and round tables between them; scattered around the room are more round tables in varying sizes circled by wooden chairs. The walls are busy with framed posters and vinyl records of multifarious jazz and rock artists of eras. The room is full of patrons but just enough to make the room cosy and not stuffy.

 

Naruto is watching him out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge Sasuke's reaction. When he says nothing, Naruto gives him a little nudge, placing his hand unassumingly on Sasuke's lower back to guide him towards one of the tables nestled into the corner–close enough for them to see the band, but with enough distance for them to have a little privacy.

 

'What do you think?’ Naruto prompts once they are seated and the server has left with their drink orders; two house beers that Naruto recommends.

 

'It's…’ Sasuke begins, looking about the room, 'certainly something. Interesting. How did you even find this place? The neighbourhood looks kind of dodgy.’

 

The man laughs. 'It's not as bad as it looks, I promise,’ he reassures. 'Back in the day–’

 

'Back in the day?’ Sasuke echoes, with a raised eyebrow, amused. 'You sound like an old man.’

 

‘Shut up,’ Naruto chuckles. 'You know what I mean.’

 

'Hn.’

 

‘ _ Anyway _ , as I was saying,  _ back in the day _ , our college days, my friends and I did a lot of exploring. I came upon this during one of those.’

 

‘How adventurous,’ Sasuke remarks.

 

‘Well, what did you do in college?’

 

‘I studied.’

 

Naruto laughed. ‘I only really started visiting frequently after I began living with my godfather, who rented a place nearby for, and I quote, “research purposes”.’

 

‘I glean from your tone of voice that that “research” was something less than conventional,’ Sasuke deduces with an arched brow.

 

‘There's a gay bar near here that's popular with the women,’ Naruto confirms with a nod.

 

Their beers come to their table and when Sasuke takes the refreshing first sip he thinks it is better than most beers he has had before. 'Not bad,’ he comments, making Naruto beam.

 

After a brief perusal of the menu, Naruto places the order for their food; a chicken club sandwich and a side of cheese fries for himself and a rustic roll–a recommendation from Naruto–for Sasuke.

 

The music switches, the song becoming more upbeat and Naruto's fingers tap atop the table in time to the rhythm.

 

'So, tell me, Sasuke,’ Naruto begins, ‘apart from the usual, what do you like to do?’

 

'Pardon?’

 

‘Y’know, like your hobbies and stuff…’ He grins and adds, 'not the usual.’

 

‘And by “usual”, I assume you mean things like reading, hiking, playing an instrument,’ Sasuke conjectures, smirking when Naruto gives him a light kick under the table. ‘Since you asked, archery and riding.’

 

‘ _ Riding _ , huh?’ Naruto says with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Sasuke responds with a roll of his eyes. ‘Interesting.’

 

'Very mature, Dobe.’

 

‘But wow, since when?’

 

'Since my time in England. But it's been ages since I've done either,’ Sasuke mutters with a shrug.

 

‘Archery and riding…’ Naruto says, leaning forward and giving him a playful giggle, 'such  _ bocchan _ hobbies. Are you a  _ bocchan _ , Sasuke?’

 

'Of course n–'

 

'I can totally see you like one,’ Naruto continues, paying little attention to what Sasuke has to say on the topic, ‘Coming from a prestigious family like the Uchiha and all. You’re the younger brother, too.’ He grins. 'Cute _ ,  _ little, _ bocchan _ Sasuke, running around a massive house calling, “Tanaka-san, Tanaka-san!”’

 

‘Shut it,’ snaps Sasuke, ears growing warm with the mild flush of embarrassment coursing through his body. 'And who the hell is Tanaka!’

 

'Your butler,’ the man adds matter-of-factly. 'Aren't butlers usually named Tanaka?’

 

‘Most certainly not!’

 

'Sebastian, then.’

 

'Don't be ridiculous.’

 

Naruto laughs, ‘Ah, I can just picture it. So cute.’

 

‘Shut up, dumbass. You're the one who brought up that stupid topic.’

 

‘Not judging, Sasuke. It really is cute.’

 

A foot nudges his own again, before hooking around his ankle. 'Maybe you could teach me sometime.’

 

‘Hn.’

 

‘Archery, I mean. I think I'm pretty good with the riding,’ he adds with a devilish grin, the innuendo laced in his voice.

 

Sasuke groans.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Naruto is an engaging conversationalist. Sasuke is constantly impressed by how he somehow manages not to run out of air, at the rate at which he speaks. Even the lapses in between their talks, however brief, are not uncomfortable.

 

Sasuke learns quite a few things about Naruto that he hadn't known before. Like how he enjoys Enka–an influence of his father's–and how he took up parkour during his senior year of high school. He must admit that he is surprised. Every time Sasuke starts to think that he might begin to figure out who Naruto is, he somehow manages to give him something new. It's exciting.

 

The cellist and piano duo that had been playing at the front of the bar has now been replaced by a three-piece rock band, complete with a guitarist, bassist and drummer. Sasuke watches as they begin to play, starting out with a soft rock ballad, while remaining acutely conscious of Naruto's foot that is still curved around his ankle.

 

'They have karaoke and open-mic nights here. Tuesdays and Thursdays,’ Naruto tells him. 'Those are quite fun.’

 

'I'm sure.’

 

'We should come to one of those.’

 

‘I don't mind. But I won't sing,’ Sasuke says, just so that Naruto does not get any ideas.

 

The man laughs.

 

'So, what was your butler's name?’ Naruto questions. By now, his quick topic changes are to be expected and they no longer make Sasuke feel out of breath.

 

Flicking his eyes back to his date, he asks, 'Tch, what makes you think I even have one?’

 

'Call it a hunch,’ Naruto replies with a wink, 'One that I'm pretty certain I'm not wrong about.’

 

'You're insufferable,’ gripes Sasuke, refusing to admit that Naruto is right. He did grow up with a butler in the house, of whom he is, even now, terribly fond of.

 

‘Well, I must be doing something right since you  _ are _ here with me,’ Naruto remarks cheekily, leaning across the table and winking.

 

At that moment, their waiter arrives with their food and Naruto relaxes back into his seat; Sasuke is glad for the interruption.

 

Naruto’s plate is laden with four triangular-cut sandwiches; two-tiered with burger patties in each, and layers of onions, tomatoes and greens. There are also some unfamiliar sauces drizzled in between the layers. The fried potatoes sit in the small basket on his plate with complimentary sauces in little dishes next to it.

 

Sasuke's own meal is not quite what he expected.

 

For one, it is a lot bigger than what he imagined it would be like–judging by the picture in the menu. The  _ Rustic Roll _ is really just a fancy hot dog, served on a sourdough bread roll with butter and garlic, topped with mashed potatoes, gravy and sautéed onions. It looks as delectable as it does messy. The smell alone is enough to make his stomach rumble; he hadn't realised how hungry he actually is.

 

‘This looks... interesting,’ comments Sasuke, not knowing what else to say.

 

Naruto rolls his eyes. ‘Don't knock it 'till you've tried it first.’

 

‘It’s not that,’ he says defensively.  _ It's just not something I'd normally have on a first date. _ Although, when has anything with Naruto ever followed any kind of normalcy.

 

He contemplates how he can eat this; it looks like it would fall apart with the first bite alone. When he voices this aloud, Naruto questions, 'Ah, did you want a fork and knife?' He quickly waves down their waiter, requesting the utensils from the man as soon as he arrives at their table.

 

'To eat a hot dog?' Sasuke asks with circumspection, not willing to admit that he does not want to eat something this messy with his bare hands.

 

'Only me here, Sasuke. You'll receive no judgement from me,' Naruto's tone is tenderhearted. 'Besides,' he continues, his tone switching to teasing, 'I know how anal you can get about eating with your hands.' He slides the cutlery across the table towards Sasuke.

 

'I do not get anal about that,' he grumbles but accepts them all the same.

 

'Okay, Sasuke.'

 

'You're vexing.'

 

Naruto bats his eyelashes. 'Hm. You adore me.'

 

'Shall we eat?' Sasuke asks instead, purposely choosing not to respond.

 

Laughing, Naruto agrees, bringing his hands together. 'Itadakimasu!' Sasuke echoes the words and picks up his fork and knife to cut into the bread.

 

With the very first bite he takes, his mouth explodes with flavour; the food is as delicious as it smells, and he takes a moment just to savour his mouthful.

 

'Good, right?' Naruto's grinning at him. As much as he can while he chews his own mouthful.

 

'It is,' Sasuke manages once he has swallowed.

 

Naruto beams, happy that his recommendation is a good one. 'I got the fries for us to share. Help yourself, okay?'

 

'We'll see. I'm not even sure I can finish this monstrosity,' says Sasuke, gesturing at his own plate before taking another bite.

 

'Eh, but that's not even that big.'

 

With his mouth full of food, Sasuke can only blink in response to his boyfriend, incredulous. Naruto dissolves into giggles.

 

'Not everyone is born with a bottomless pit for a stomach,' Sasuke states once he has swallowed, lips quirked up at the corners.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Conversation with Naruto moves on as they continue with their meal–as easily as the wind in the trees, breezing from one topic to the next. Credit to him is his ability to involve Sasuke in it, as well.

 

‘–and when the wind came the hats took off,’ Naruto chuckled, taking a swig of his beer. ‘I have the most hilarious photo of everyone scrabbling to hold them down or catch them.’

 

‘Well, I guess that's something to be mindful of.’

 

‘To check the weather forecast?’

 

‘To not wear hats that can't be pinned down.’

 

‘Hm. But wedding photography is the best–when the bride and groom are truly in love, getting to capture that moment is just…’ Naruto clasps his hands together, ‘… perfect.’

 

‘You’re such a romantic.’

 

‘Do you disagree?’

 

‘I don't. But I think it is sweeter when you see old couples who are still in love,’ says Sasuke.

 

‘That's true!’ agrees Naruto.

 

‘Can't say much for the Uchiha Elders, though,’ Sasuke adds quietly.

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘My grandparents, from my father's side of the family, were not a very affectionate couple. From what I can recall anyway. But my grandfather passed away when I was eleven and my grandmother has a rigid personality.'

 

'You mean, even more than you?’ Naruto jests and Sasuke nudges his shin with his foot under the table. ‘What about your mother’s side?’

 

'I never knew them,' Sasuke says, taking a sip of his beer. 'They died when she was a little girl. An aunt raised her.'

 

'Oh, I'm sorry.'

 

'It's alright,' Sasuke waves off Naruto's apology.

 

Predictably, his meal had been too much for him to finish so he pawns it off on Naruto, who takes it with only an amused grin.

 

'They were Uchiha, too.'

 

'Oh. Didn't know that,' Naruto muses. 'Although, I'm not surprised. Considering how old and big the clan is.' He takes the last bite of the hot dog and chews before continuing, 'Uzumaki used to be a pretty big clan, too, I've been told. Waaaayyy back during the Edo Period. Not anymore, though. My grandfather–when he was still alive–used to tell me stories of our ancestors.' He leans forward across the table with a serious look on his face and whispers, 'Apparently, due to an imbalance of power, sometime before the decline of the Tokugawa Shogunate, the Uzumaki clan was massacred. And the few Uzumaki's alive now are the descendants of those few who managed to survive the ordeal.'

 

'Gruesome,' Sasuke grimaces.

 

'Yup.' Naruto leans back into his chair and shrugs. 'The truthfulness of that statement, however, I cannot guarantee. Jii-chan had always loved storytelling. He was really convincing, too. He'd invent the most bizarre, most farfetched thing ever and somehow manage to say it in a way that sounds totally believable…' He trails off with a laugh. 'He was really funny.'

 

'Must be an Uzumaki trait,' Sasuke comments with a smile.

 

'He'd have loved you,' Naruto adds, reaching across the table with his left hand and curls his fingers around Sasuke's. 'And I'm sure you'd have adored him, too.'

 

'If he's anything like you, I have no doubt about it.' His words bring a soft, rosy hue to Naruto's cheeks.

 

'Want another?' Naruto asks, nodding at the now-empty bottle in Sasuke's other hand. ‘You can if you want.’

 

‘Easy for you to say. It's not your car we'll have to leave in this dodgy neighbourhood. So, I think I'll pass.'

 

Naruto laughs. ‘It really isn't dodgy.’ He downs the rest of his own drink. ‘If you're done, shall we go for a walk; there are still places we can go.’

 

‘A dodgy hotel nearby?’

 

‘You know I would never take you to any shady place.’ He ignores Sasuke's raised eyebrow. ‘As for the hotel, not yet.’ He winks.

 

‘Alright, let's go.’

 

Naruto calls for the bill; when Sasuke tries to dissent, he argues that since it had been his idea to bring Sasuke here, he will be the one to take care of everything.

 

Once outside, the pair walk aimlessly back, in the vague direction of Sasuke’s vehicle. Ever the more forward of the two, Naruto takes Sasuke’s hand into his and holds it tightly as they walk. Sasuke appreciates the shared warmth.

 

The SUV is within their sights when he hears rough laughter behind them; Naruto is still talking and doesn't seem to take notice. Sasuke turns just in time to see a group of drunk older men stumble in their direction. To avoid a collision–and a possible argument–Sasuke yanks Naruto out of the narrow street and ducks into a narrower alleyway nearby.

 

‘Woah, Sasuke!’ exclaims Naruto, startled by the sudden movement.

 

‘Not a dodgy neighbourhood, huh?’ questions Sasuke teasingly.

 

‘Every neighbourhood with bars has drunkards,’ defends Naruto. ‘It’s almost like a package deal.’

 

The dim light from the lone streetlamp flickers unreliably on and off and does nothing for Naruto’s complexion. He can only imagine the atrocities it is doing to his own. It doesn’t seem to bother the other man however, as he takes a step closer, pinning Sasuke to the wall behind him.

 

‘I want to kiss you,’ Naruto murmurs.

 

There's a faint scent of beer and the savoury sandwiches he had consumed earlier on his breath, but it is overpowered by the musk of his perfume. Sasuke is tempted to bury his face into the man's neck.

 

‘Go ahead, then,’ he says instead with a smirk and Naruto does.

 

Gently at first, grazing their lips together, finding Sasuke’s comfort, before pushing more heartily into it. Warm hands shift to cup his face, angling it slightly, for better access. Once he's satisfied, the hands slide away, one into his hair at the back of his head and the other down to his waist, pulling them flush against each other.

 

Sasuke's own hands find their way to Naruto's hips, tucking below his jacket and into the warmth his body offers. They roam Naruto's back in patterns, occasionally venturing beyond the soft fabric of his t-shirt, to graze against bare skin. How Naruto manages to stay warm despite the cold weather is not something Sasuke can question right now. Not with how the man seems to be taking up all the room in Sasuke's conscious; his knee slotting in between Sasuke's legs as he pushes closer has his head nearly spinning.

 

Naruto's mouth is hot; he whispers Sasuke's name against his lips in between kisses. His breath starts to get short and fast, searing fire against Sasuke's cheek when it brushes over his skin.

 

He ignores the voice in his head, questioning if this is alright–stating that they're doing this in a public setting. What a scandal it would be if they are caught. He dismisses all of it. None of it matters. Not even when Naruto manages to pull an embarrassingly loud moan from Sasuke by sucking on his lower lip, almost–but not quite–hard enough to hurt. Nothing, except for how Naruto feels in his arms.

 

Naruto releases his lip then, in favour of meeting Sasuke open-mouthed, sliding his tongue along Sasuke's own. His resulting muffled noise is in encouragement for Naruto to deepen the kiss.

 

Instead, Naruto rewards him with a sound of his own.

 

Of the many things Sasuke has heard come out from Naruto's mouth, there hasn't been anything that sounded quite like this one–pitched just higher than his natural register, wordless and warm.

 

Sasuke's brain would short-circuit if it wasn't there already. His hips rock into Naruto's, involuntarily–because fuck if Sasuke has any control of his own body's reactions–electricity zapping down his spine at the sound it elicits from the other man. He slides his hands into the back pockets of Naruto's jeans, squeezing and leveraging him into a cadenced grind.

 

'Oh,' Naruto gasps, as their kiss breaks and he pants hotly again the sensitive skin of Sasuke's neck. 'Shit, Sasuke.' He moves away, with seemingly gargantuan effort, just enough to put a little space between them. 'Sorry.'

 

Despite the dim lighting, it does nothing to conceal the effect their almost-tryst has had on certain parts of his– _ their _ , Sasuke's brain sputters–anatomy.

 

'Shit,' Naruto says again. His chest is still heaving. 'Sorry, Sasuke–'

 

'Hn. Don't be,' Sasuke says evenly, managing to keep his expression quite neutral. He makes no effort to retrieve his hands from within Naruto's back pockets. 'I'm not.'

 

Naruto gives him a crooked smile.

 

'What do you say we relocate to more amenable venues,' Sasuke suggests, letting his right index finger trace slow circles on Naruto's ass.

 

‘Hmm? What do you have in mind?’

 

‘My place,’ offers Sasuke. ‘It’s a bit of a drive, but it’s better than any dingy room in this area.’ He smirks, watching as the idea processes in Naruto’s mind. ‘A warm drink and a soft bed. We can pop in something on vinyl, too.’ His fingers never let up on their motions.

 

Sasuke watches as Naruto’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, and smirks–assured of his victory.

 

‘That sounds amazing,’ says Naruto, taking Sasuke’s hands by the wrists and pulling them out from his pockets to his chest. ‘But there’s one more place we must go before that.’

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

He really should know better by now than to keep getting caught off guard. If there was any one word that could describe Naruto, predictable would not be it.

 

‘Um, where are we?’

 

It is a pointless question. Sasuke already knows they are at the batting cages. Located in a large indoor building not too far from the café, with a miniature golf course directly beside it. And next to that, a tennis court. He’s been here many times before, as a child–when Itachi and Shisui would let him tag along. If he is being honest with himself, watching his brothers play and having them teach him was what had gotten him into baseball.

 

‘I thought we could do something fun before I take you up on that offer for coffee.’

 

'Are you sure this is what you want?' Sasuke questions, side-eyeing Naruto.

 

'Hm? What do you mean?' Naruto's eyebrows scrunch together cutely. He blinks at Sasuke for a brief moment, before his expression relaxes and takes on a look of understanding that Sasuke is not sure what to make of. He moves closer to him and takes Sasuke's hand in his own, squeezing gently. 'Don't worry, Sasuke,' he smiles reassuringly, 'It's not that hard. I'll show you how it's done.'

 

_ Huh? _

 

It takes Sasuke a second to realise that Naruto has misunderstood his question for uncertainty and has automatically assumed that Sasuke isn't familiar with the batting cages. He moves to correct him when Naruto speaks again.

 

'I played quite a bit of baseball in my former years.' He laughs almost to himself like he's recalling a memory from his past. 'I could never decide between this, volleyball or football, so I ended up doing all three.' Naruto continues to tell him how his team won many championships, boasting about how he had been the team's cleanup.

 

It is this and the sudden mischievousness he feels that keeps him from telling the truth–if only to pull Naruto's leg a little.

 

And so, he simply bites his cheek and follows along when Naruto leads them up to the counter. He pays for them both, helping Sasuke choose a bat and helmet.

 

They choose the two cages at the end; a couple of people were occupying the others, and the  _ tings _ of the metal bats smacking the balls echo around them.

 

Before they begin, Naruto comes over to Sasuke's cage to assist him with his stance. Unsurprisingly, he makes a good instructor, patient and gentle without being condescending. Sasuke allows himself to be shifted around until Naruto is satisfied. His feet are a little too far apart to his preference, but he stays the way Naruto positioned him.

 

'You okay?' asks Naruto, moving away to slot in a token to start the machine.

 

'Yeah, I'm good,' Sasuke tells him.

 

'Okay, just keep your eye on the ball and swing.' With that Naruto's stepped back into his own cage and Sasuke immediately readjusts his stance.

 

The ball comes whizzing out of the machine. He swings and with a satisfying crack, sends it flying.

 

'Nice one!' Naruto cheers from the other side of the net.

 

Sasuke gives him a playful smirk over his shoulder, turning back to the machine as it shoots the second ball. He hits it dead on.

 

An impressed whistle from behind him brings a smile to his face and he takes his stance once again.

 

Eight balls and perfect swings later, Naruto is staring at him slack-jawed.

 

'You… what?'

 

Sasuke laughs.

 

'I've been playing baseball since I was eight. Although I must admit I prefer pitching to batting,' he admits, moving around to Naruto's batting cage, unable to keep the grin from his face as he approaches him. 'I was the Ace for my high school and college teams.'

 

'You…' Naruto looks astonished, lost for words, '... Are so fucking  _ amazing _ !' He grabs the front of Sasuke's shirt and yanks him forward into a kiss. It is a bit awkward since they are both still wearing their helmets, but Naruto doesn't seem to care.

 

Loud whooping and whistling are what breaks them apart and they find the occupants of the other cages cheering them on like they weren't just making out in a public location. Ears burning with embarrassment, Sasuke buries his head into Naruto shoulder, wishing for everyone but the two of them to disappear. Naruto, on the other hand, laughs and hollers along with the crowd, his arm securely wrapped around Sasuke's back.

 

Once the “commotion” dies down, Naruto chuckles airily into Sasuke's ear.

 

'You're such an ass,' he pouts when they pull away, 'You didn't tell me you played.' He rubs the back of his neck. 'Letting me make a fool of myself when I tried to teach you.'

 

Sasuke sniggers, despite the lingering abashment. 'You never asked if I played, Dobe. You assumed I didn't.'

 

'Yeah, well, you went along with it.'

 

He gives Naruto a nonchalant shrug and laughs when Naruto shoves at his shoulder.

 

'Well, since you think you're so awesome–'

 

'I am. And you agree.'

 

'–how about a little friendly competition?' The interest is evident on his face.

 

'What do you have in mind?'

 

Naruto holds up his tokens for the machine. 'You've got two left, yeah? Twenty balls. The most to connect wins.'

 

'You're on!'

 

Sasuke moves back to his cage, glancing towards his boyfriend through the fence, who's slotting his tokens into the machine. When he looks up, Sasuke sees it gleaming in his eyes…

 

The desire.

 

Had they gone back to Sasuke’s place straight after their moment in the alleyway, he would have been had immediately; the bet would have been over before it could really start.

 

Something about that thought has Sasuke feeling unsettled, but he puts it out of his mind and sets up his machine. He has something more important to focus on right now.

 

He takes his stance just as the first ball flies at him.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Sasuke is a little sweaty as he walks out of his cage and Naruto bounds right up to him and grabs his arm.

 

‘My champion,’ he squeals uncharacteristically.

 

‘You know you lost, right?’

‘I know.’ Naruto’s voice is quieter then and Sasuke wonders about it.

 

Not that he has to for long. When they finally return to the vehicle, Sasuke is about to get into the driver’s seat when Naruto comes up close behind him.

 

‘I’m not going to let you drive,’ Sasuke states matter-of-factly, turning to face him. But Naruto takes the opportunity to step forward and crowd him against the vehicle.

 

‘Ne, Sasuke,’ he starts, his voice low and breath whispering against Sasuke's ear.

 

‘What?’

 

‘My studio is closer than your flat,’ he murmurs. 'Let's head there for that coffee.’ Sasuke hesitates until Naruto leans back to look at him.

 

The glint in his eyes doesn't seem to have lessened. Instead, it looks like it has grown even more intense. Sasuke wonders if something changed in Naruto’s mind. ‘Get in,’ he says simply, and Naruto obliges.

 

Their drive to Naruto’s studio is mostly quiet, save for the soft music flowing out of the speakers. However, Naruto makes it increasingly difficult to focus on driving; he runs an index finger back and forth over Sasuke's knuckles as his hand grips the gear stick, sending tingles up his arm and through the rest of his body. He is thankful that it is late enough, and the roads appear to be much clearer.

 

When they arrive, Sasuke pulls the vehicle into a parking space in front of the building and waits. Naruto unbuckles his seatbelt and makes to get out until he realises Sasuke hasn’t moved.

 

‘Sasuke?’

 

`I'm going to have to take a rain check on that coffee, Naruto,’ says Sasuke.

 

‘Um… Is something wrong?’ Naruto’s eyebrows furrow.

 

‘Not really.’

 

‘Then why won’t you–'

 

‘If I come in there, you know it's not just going to be for coffee.’

 

Sasuke gauges Naruto’s reaction; he looks contemplative as he stares at the dashboard with unseeing eyes.

 

Blinking twice, Naruto grips his hand. ‘... What if I said I don’t mind.’ He smiles softly, flicking his eyes up to meet Sasuke's. ‘Unless you don’t want to.’ His hold loosens slightly.

 

‘You have no idea,’ Sasuke smiles, 'how much I want to.'  He looks unwaveringly into Naruto’s eyes, tightening his grip on the man's hand, trying to convey the true meaning behind those words. He knows he is successful when colour rises in the rounds of his boyfriend's cheeks before spreading over the rest of his face; he watches him swallow heavily.

 

‘Ah...well, er,’ Naruto sputters. ‘T–Then what’s stopping you?’ he manages.

 

‘You’d lose the bet.’

 

Naruto arches an eyebrow. ‘Shouldn’t you be happy about that?’

 

Sasuke shakes his head. ‘I would be, but I don't want my first thought during the first time we have sex to be “I won the bet”’ He frowns to himself. ‘It should be because we both want this regardless, don't you agree?'

 

There is a moment of silence while Sasuke waits for Naruto’s reaction.

 

His chuckle startles him. ‘Man, and just when I was about to give in to you,’ Naruto smiles in understanding. ‘You’re so cute.’

 

Sasuke scowls. ‘Shut up.’

 

Placing a steadying hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, he wordlessly calls for his attention. Naruto leans towards him, his hand tracing a path over Sasuke’s neck and across his cheek.  And Sasuke feels Naruto’s smile blossom against his mouth, before softly melting into a kiss.

 

This second kiss is nothing like the one they shared in the alleyway. Soft and tender, it leaves Sasuke’s heart yearning for it to never end. But, to his displeasure, it does.

 

‘Mind you, I’m not going to give in anymore,’ Naruto grins. ‘You’re just going to have to wait until we’re done with two more dates.’

 

Sasuke laughs haughtily, ‘Don’t count on it.’ He pulls Naruto to him again. ‘But this time, we’re both going to want it more than anything else.’

 

The blond visibly shivers, although he tries to contain it, and Sasuke is satisfied. Placing soft fingertips to Naruto’s chin, Sasuke kisses him, whispering, ‘I had a good time tonight. Thank you,’ against his mouth.

 

‘I’m glad,’ Naruto mutters after they part. ‘Let’s do this again sometime.’

 

‘ _ This _ ? Kissing?’ Sasuke laughs. ‘Anytime you want, Dobe.’

 

‘The  _ dating _ … but kissing would be nice, too.’ Naruto shoves him back into his seat and exits the car, before turning around and leaning back in. ‘Drive safe,’ he says, blowing him a kiss. Sasuke makes a show of rolling his eyes.

 

He waits a little while, relaxing back into his seat once Naruto has entered the building and disappeared from sight. He feels oddly content with himself, for his earlier restraint and now from the lack of regret.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is not until lunchtime the next day that Sasuke recalls Itachi’s and Naruto’s oddly reticent meeting outside of the Uchiha Corp Tower.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. ^^


End file.
